


Everyday life of a Winchester.(UNDER REVISION)

by ChaoticSatisfaction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, supernatural alternate universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 85,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticSatisfaction/pseuds/ChaoticSatisfaction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(1st attempt. 'M' for way later. AU Drama, Daily living...) This story is a working progress, and I have a few small errors to fix, but it is getting there. Going to be pretty long and could drag at points(Just being honest). Gabriel had known the Winchesters his whole life, so when fate separated them, he never expected life to turn out the way it did for the family. Why was Sam in a Bar,where was Dean, what happened to the great Winchester parents? So many more questions, and with every answer Gabe found himself pulled into a situation he'd never guessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WORK IS UNDER REVISION.  
> UPDATES ARE COMING AND CERTAIN THINGS MAY CHANGE.

**Chapter 1**

**Shocking Reunion**

This was turning out to be a very sucky birthday, Gabriel thought as he drove away from the bar, he had arrived at less than a 2 hours ago. His friends were still there, having fun on his 21st birthday, while he was here playing babysitter to his used to be next door neighbor. Gabriel glanced at his passenger seat that was currently occupied by a mountain of lanky teenager. He had a feeling that the Winchester parents fed their youngest son a growth supplement, a fifteen year old shouldn't be that freakin' huge. 'Was he really fifteen?' Gabriel wondered in awe, sparing the kid another glance before turning on a familiar route. When Gabriel was sixteen, his parents decided to move to Florida, something about his father's company, he really didn't know and could care less. It was a shock to everyone, especially Gabriel, he didn't want to leave the only life he knew. His parents, as usual, didn't care what he wanted, their work came first; nothing new there. Gabriel loved his town, it was big but not complicated big, and the Winchesters lived here. He remembered the day of the move; fourteen year old Dean punched him in the shoulder and told him how he better not forget about him, his eyes slightly misty. Dean was never one to show his emotions, not out right. Sam, on the other hand...

_Ten year old Sam clung to Gabriel's side, with his eyes over flowing with tears._

_"I don't want you to go!" He wailed out, as Dean tried to pull him away with no luck._

_"Hey now Samtastic, what is with that messy face, you're never going to get any girls looking like that." Gabriel tried to lighten the mood, but Sam only clung tighter. He sighed, prying Sam's arms off of him to squat down to his level._

_"Sammy, you know I'd love to stay but-"_

_"Then stay!" Sam interrupted. "Y-you can have my room, and my favorite toys!" He pleaded. "I'll bring you your favorite sweets every day!" It nearly broke Gabriel's heart, the kid was so desperate to keep him around that he'd give up everything he owned. He shouldn't have been that surprised though. It was how Sam had always been, family first; and there was no doubt he saw Gabriel as his family._

_"Sam, I can't...I need you to understand that, okay?" The boy shook his head vigorously. "No! You can't go!" Gabriel found himself in another hug, this time Sam's arms were circling his neck. Gabe did the only thing he could, hugged back. He looked up to Dean, who looked like he was struggling not to join Sam._

_"Alright Sam, that's enough now." John's deep voice cut through the soft moment. He reached down and pried Sam, who protested the whole time, off of Gabriel. Mary quickly came to her husband's side, picking Sam up and comforting him quietly. Gabriel's eyes left Sam as soon as he felt John's large hand gripping his shoulder. He looked up at the older man he admired so much. John wore a smile, but his eyes were sad. "You take care of yourself, ya hear me?" Gabriel nodded then held back a gasp as he was pulled into a bear hug. "You are going to make us proud son, I know it." John spoke gently. Gabriel thought he was going to break down right there, but he swallowed the lump in his throat and squeezed out, "You bet."_

_John released him, smile still on his face, turned and walked back to the house. Mary walked closer, with Sam now at her side. He was still crying, but he wasn't launching himself at him. "Gabriel?" Mary's voice was that of an angel. She had sung him through more nightmares than his actual mother even spoke to him._

_"Ma'am?"_

_Mary shook her head. "You know you don't have to call me that." She took a deep breath, then her mask broke as a tear escaped her eye. She wrapped him in a hug, which almost made him laugh at how similar it was to Sam's, and said, "I am going to miss you so much!" Gabriel wasn't sure how much more of this he could take, as he wrapped her in a tight hug. That was all permission Sam needed to go back to clinging to Gabe's side._

_Mary pulled away slowly, and looked down to see Sam and gave Gabriel an apologetic look. She reached for her son, but Grabriel stopped her. "Hey Sammy?" Sam looked up at him, but didn't let go. "I need you to do me a huge favor, bigger than any favor. Ever." Sam stopped sniffling to pay closer attention. "Ever?" Gabriel grinned, knowing he was hooked._

_"Oh definitely."_

_"What is it?" Sam asked._

_"You have to let go, so I can show you."_

_Sam tightened his grip for a moment then slowly let go, wiping the snot from his nose with his arm. Nice. Gabe chuckled softly, and reached up to pull off his necklace. Sam's eyes grew wide, he never took that necklace off. It was a stupid trinket his grandmother, the only decent person Gabe knew in his family, gave to him. It was a sigil of Gabriel, the messenger of God; or something like that...He really doesn't remember much about it, except for his grandmother giving it to him on her death bed._

_He stared at it for a moment before holding it out to Sam. Mary smiled as she watched the two from a distance. "Do you think you can keep this safe for me, until I come back?" he asked seriously. Sam carefully took the necklace and perked up. "You- You are gonna come back?" He sounded so hopeful and excited Gabriel couldn't hide his amusement._

_"Of course SamSam, you didn't think I was going to leave forever, did you?" He pointed to Dean, who had been standing there silently observing this whole time. "Do you think I can leave this guy on his own? He'd be lost without me." Dean would normally have some snarky come back, but this time he just smiled and shook his head. Sam looked at the necklace, as if contemplating what he wanted to say. He pulled the necklace over his cute, bobble head then nodded. "Okay, but you have to promise you are coming back!" He grabbed Gabriel's hand and squeezed. Placing his free hand in the air, Gabe spoke clearly._

_"I promise you Sammich, Dean-" He glanced at the older brother, who still looked like he was trying to keep his emotions in place."...that I will be back as soon as I can." As he finished that sentence Sam let go of his hand and smiled through his tear stained face. "Okay! I'll make sure your necklace is safe, you can count on me." The kid looked so relieved, as he hugged Gabriel again, but only for a few seconds._

_"Mom, look what Gabby gave me!" He bounced over to his mother who looked at his new prize. Gabe's heart hurt at the scene...He hoped he didn't just lie to his closest friend and family._

_"Gabriel, it is time to leave, the truck is loaded." His mother's cold, business-like voice cut through his moment with the Winchesters. "Coming mother." Was his short reply. Gabe looked back at Dean, who seemed to realize as well that this was it. This was the last time they would see each other for who knew how long. "D-don't go making out with every hot guy you see walking down the street, you might catch something..." Dean tried to sound up-beat, but it came off mournful. Gabe smiled anyway. "And you watch out for those cheerleaders, they are gold-diggers in training, I tell you..." Dean let out air that could have been a deflated laugh._

_"I'm going to miss you Gabe..." Dean whispered. Gabrial walked over and pulled him into a quick, but tight hug. "I'm gonna miss you too Dean-o..."_

_The last time he saw the Winchesters was from the car's back window as it pulled away for the last time. The whole clan waved goodbye from their porch, Sammy holding tightly to Dean and trying his best to hold back his tears._

A honking car brought Gabriel back to the present, he mumbled an 'alright already' and hit the gas, wondering how long that light had been green. It had been five years since he last saw a Winchester and he could feel the guilt rising at not keeping his promise. A moan from beside him snapped him out of his thoughts once more.

"Hey Sammy?" Gabe called out. Sam shifted, and mumbled something under his breath, but didn't seem to stir from his alcohol induced coma. That's right, the kid was smashed. When Gabriel decided he wanted to go back to his hometown to celebrate his new found legal status, and maybe make good on that promise, he didn't expect to find Sam at the local bar; and already beyond 3 sheets to the wind. Gabe didn't recognize the 6 foot something Sasquatch instantly. He had a preference for tall men, and he thought he was about to have some entertainment that night, imagine his utter shock to find out it was Shrimp Sam...

What gave him away was his smile. Sure, he had dimples now but that childlike 'I want to be your best friend forever and tell you all my secrets' smile was the same; and his eyes, he had his mother's eyes, soft and inviting pools of milk chocolate. When Sam realized it was Gabriel calling his name and gawking at him, he tripped over himself, and two poor women that had crowded into Sam's personal space, to get to by the older man's side.

He was worse off than Gabriel originally thought. As soon as Sam stumbled to him, yelling 'Gabby!' the whole way, he lurched forward collapsing right onto his 5'5" frame. Obviously there was no way he was going to keep the giant on two feet, both of them fell to the floor. Gabriel's friends spent what felt like a good five minutes laughing before helping remove Sam from on top of him. The kid was out cold. That is how he ended up in his pick-up truck, leaving his party in the past.

After ten minutes of silence, Gabriel tried to wake him again. "Hey Kiddo, you hear me over there?" He reached over to pat his knee. Sam groaned, and his eyes fluttered open. He stared, unfocused at Gabriel for a few moments, as if trying to register who he was looking at. A lazy smile spread across his face as it clicked.

"Gabby? I wasn't dreaming?" His words were badly slurred, and it sounded like it took way too much effort to force out. Gabriel didn't have too much time to ponder on how many shots the kid took because he was suddenly very close to him. Sam was attempting to crawl across the seat and give Gabe a bear hug, but to avoid a wreck he was swatted back into his own space.

Gabriel laughed out. "Easy there bean-pole, If I am going to die tonight, it is going to be for more than a hug." He winked towards the intoxicated teen, then realized he was flirting with Sam; curse his weakness to tall men, it was like his mouth went to auto pilot, and his brain stayed in the gutter around anyone taller than 5'9". Trying to cover up his indecency, he changed the subject with an awkward cough.

"Gabby, huh? I haven't heard that since we were kids."

Sam only shrugged, "Would've heard it more, if you ever bothered coming around..." he muttered, turning his head to look out the window.

Ouch. Gabriel really should have seen that coming, but it probably would have stung all the same…Before he could begin to come up with a valid excuse, Sam half spoke, half slurred.

"Not like you liked it anyway."

When Sam was a toddler 'Gabriel' was beyond his language capacity, so the times Gabriel came over to play with Dean, Sam would run to him screaming, 'Gabby! Gabby!' causing Dean to torture him with it all through middle school. Gabe shook off the fond memory as a stoplight changed to green, now was not the time to keep getting lost in memories.

"Well, I never hated it either." Gabe offered, at a loss as to what to say.

He turned onto Sam's street, assuming he still lived with his parents. He parked out front of the very familiar, two story house. Even though his old house was only feet away, the one he called 'home' was also the one Sam lived at. He spent days at a time running around with the Winchesters, since his parents were always working.

"What the hell were you doing in a bar Samantha?" Gabriel turned his attention back to the dozing man/child. Sam gave a grunt of disapproval at the 'nickname' opening his eyes, with some effort.

"Getting shit faced," Was the answer Gabriel got from the teen trying to hold back a drunken laugh. "I think I accomplished my mission."

Gabriel stared at him with no expression, was this brat getting snarky with him?

"Last I checked kiddo, it was illegal for teenagers to do that." He paused, then added. "Insanely tall or not."

"I know, isn't it great, all the girls love me." Sam said smugly as he looked around slowly, Gabriel just gave an eye-roll at the very Dean-like impersonation. Sam's smile faltered when he saw where they were.

"Besides, my fake I.D. says otherwise." He notices Sam's voice sounded off all of the sudden, but Gabe didn't put too much thought into it deciding the liquor was to blame.

Gabriel figured that had to be how he got in, but to hear it was still shocking. Sam was always so...straight forward.

Honest.

It was a very prominent characteristic even at such a young age.

"Well, shit, didn't know you had so much of your brother in you." Gabe meant it as a joke, but Sam obviously didn't take it that way.

"Why are we here?" Sam's voice was short and cold.

Confused by the question, and Sam's mood swing, Gabriel looked out his window to the Winchester home. "What? Didn't think I'd bring you home to face the music? Well, I hate to break it to you Sammy boy, but-"

"That isn't my home." Sam said above a whisper. "..Not anymore."

Gabriel could see the pain etched in Sam's face. Actually looking at the distressed teen for the first time he could tell something was really,  **really** off. He was wearing a stained, wrinkled flannel shirt, an old pair of jeans that needed a wash, and a pair of shoes that were at least two sizes too big. Sam's hair, that Gabe thought was stylishly messy, was just plain messy. The kid also looked like he hadn't had a decent meal in a week. He also remembered, thanks to their collision, that the kid could use a bath.

There was a sinking feeling forming in Gabriel's gut.

"Oh, sorry kiddo...I just figured your parents weren't the moving type?" Gabriel said hopefully.

Sam looked pale, as he shook his head. "They didn't move."

Gabriel could hear his heartbeat pulsing in his ears as he waited for Sam to take a ragged breath.

"My parents are dead Gabriel, can we get away from here,  _please_?" Sam's voice cracked as he spoke the last couple words. Gabriel sat there for a moment, completely shocked.

It was official, this birthday sucked


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Chapter 2**

Gabriel really wished he would wake up from this nightmare soon, because it was starting to feel a little too real. That's what it had to be, right? After Sam dropped the bomb on him, he begged to leave, relaxed his head against the window, and went comatose almost instantly.

Gabriel stared at him for at least five solid minutes. He couldn't move, he couldn't process this new information. Somehow he managed to start his car. He drove to the motel a few of his friends rented out for the weekend. He also managed to get Sam out of his truck and into the room, thank god it was on the 1st level. Sam hit the bed, face first, and didn't move. His feet were dangling off the side, his overly sized, right shoe was barely holding on to his foot. Sam's head was dangerously close to falling off the other side. Gabe shook his head, the kid was a complete mess; sitting on a section of the mattress, not claimed by the continent that was Sam, he pulled both of the old shoes off.

He didn't even try to tie them...

Gabriel put both of the shoes down at the end of the bed. Placing his elbows on his knees, he let his head fall into his waiting palms. There was no way he found out the family he loved so much growing up, was now completely destroyed. John and Mary were dead?

No.

He was just having a really in-depth, hellish nightmare. He didn't find Sam shit-faced at some bar, he didn't tell him that his parents died, and he wasn't currently passed out in Gabriel's motel room.

Nope.

It was all in his head, he'd wake up soon from a drunken celebration of his 21st birthday with no Sam in sight. He'd finally make good on his promise and stop by the Winchester's home, where he would find John outside, working on another 'fix me up' classic in his garage. John would smile and pull him into another one of those bear hugs. John would call Mary out, who would come out through the garage door, and fling herself into Gabriel's arms as tears formed in her eyes. The couple would invite him inside, where he would find Sam sitting at the kitchen counter doing some school project. Sammy would get up and wrap him in yet another hug, while Gabriel joked about his height.

Sam tossed on the mattress, muttering something under his breath again, causing Gabriel to realize he wasn't in his fantasy world with the Winchesters. He sighed, standing up to pace between the door and the beds. He wondered what Dean would be doing in his imaginary reunion?

A nauseating feeling punched its way into his gut. What happened to Dean?

Gabriel spun towards the bed and watched Sam's chest rise and fall. He was afraid to shake the liquored up moose awake and ask where his older brother was. Sam looked like he had been on his own for quite some time, and Gabriel knew there was no way in hell Dean would leave his baby brother alone, not if he could help it. The two were scarily close growing up, sometimes it made him feel like he was intruding on something personal, but the brothers never turned him away. For Sammy to have been on his own, something had to have happened to Dean and he wasn't sure if he was ready to hear what that was.

-Sam's POV-

"He is so…sleep with…Gabe"

He was confused by the words floating around him.

Was that laughing?

"He…tall…keep him?" One voice was speaking, but he heard multiple laughs.

He could feel consciousness pulling at him, and he groaned. At least, he thinks he did. The voices became quiet for a moment, but only for a moment.

"I think…waking up." The voice belonged to a woman he decided, as something warm touched his shoulder. A hand maybe?

He opened his eyes, the world was bright and unforgiving he saw colors and blurred figures.

"He…waking…Gabriel" What did she say? His world began to gain some focus as he saw a blonde woman squatting beside the bed he was on.

"He is…up! Go tell Gabriel." She was looking up to another woman with dark hair.

"I'm going already!" Dark haired woman rolled her eyes and walked to the motel door.

Wait, motel? He attempted to sit up and instantly regretted it. The woman beside him let out a laugh at his expense. "I wouldn't try that for a little bit Sam, not with how much you drank."

How did she know his name? He put his right hand on his head. It felt like his brain was trying to claw its way out through his temple. Noticing his discomfort, the older woman, but not older by much, patted his arm in sympathy.

"Gabe should be back with the Ibuprofen soon." She added, offering him a bottle of water. He accepted the gift with a nod of thanks. He made up his mind, she was a saint. He couldn't sit up yet, but he wasn't going to let go of the bottle until he could drain it dry.

Gabe? Gabriel? Was he supposed to know who she was talking about? He opened his mouth, attempting words. "..W-where…?" Well, it was something. The woman understood though.

"You are in a motel. Gabriel brought you back here when he found you at the bar." She laughed. "You really gave him a surprise kid. He didn't expect to see you wondering around."

A bar? Oh…right. He did remember going into a bar now, but everything after was blurred. Sam tried to sit up again, and with the nice lady's help, he succeeded. He immediately opened and downed a good portion of the water he was graciously given. The blonde laughed again, as she sat on the bed beside him. With his mouth feeling less like a desert, he gave communication another try.

"Who are you?"

There, that wasn't so hard.

"I am Ellen, Gabriel's friend." She pointed towards the door, "And that other lovely woman was Ginny, also a friend of Gabriel."

She looked like that was supposed to clear everything up for him. Maybe he was supposed to remember coming on to some guy last night? Oh god, he hoped not. He really wished he could remember more than doing body shots off of a Barbie blonde.

"Okay, uh…" He ducked his head in embarrassment. "Gabriel is…?" Ellen looked at him for a good few seconds, and then busted out laughing. "Oh, honey, don't let him hear you say that! It would break his heart, how he goes on about you."

He started to feel worse, what did he do with this guy?

It had to be something big. Sam's insides twisted. "Did- did I sleep with him?" He managed to squeak out. He knew he was blushing, he could feel the heat, and it only grew when Ellen's laughter filled the whole room. "Oh kid, your face…you are killing me!" She continued laughing at his expense while he squirmed.

When she finally calmed down, she shook her head.

"I don't think so…" She still sounded like she was trying to control herself. "Kids usually aren't his style." She looked him over. "Then again, with your height…" She laughed again as Sam's worried look returned. "No, no you are safe, Gabe would never do that to you." As relieved as he was, he was even more confused. "Then what was he 'going on about'?" He rubbed his face, was that stubble? When did that start happening? His head pounded, reminding him he had more important things to worry about.

"Just about how much you've grown, what a shrimp you used to be…" She sounded like she was repeating words from another person with a deeper voice. "He said there was a time he could pick you up over his shoulder, I had a hard time imagining Gabriel lifting up a bag of ice though." She grinned wide. "With his…height challenged form."

He was officially lost. How much he'd grown, used to be able to pick him- everything came to a nauseating halt. Excitement and fear filled him, as his heart started to pick up pace. When he was little, the only Gabriel he knew…was…was...

As if the universe suddenly had perfect timing, the door opened. "Keep your hands off my suckers, you whore." He could still recognize that voice. Gabriel fought Ginny away from a plastic bag playfully. There was already a sucker filling one side of his cheek. "Aw, come on _Gabby_  I just want a lick." Ginny, he remembered, grinned, and Gabriel flipped her off. "I'll give you something to lick." There was no malice in his words though. Their playing came to an end when an achingly familiar face looked at him.

"Sambo!" He grinned holding his arms open wide, "You're back among the living." His hair was longer than Sam remembered, the light brown locks stopping just below his ear. He was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a grey tank top that read 'Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole".

"G-Gabriel?" It was pathetic, but that was all his mind was repeating. Gabriel was here, he was standing right  **there.**

"That's the name?" Gabriel stared at him with a 'what did you take' look.

"Ellen, did you break him?" She put her hands in the air, getting up to stand next to Gabe. "Nope, I took perfect care of your little Sammy." She pinched at Gabriel's cheek with her last words, and he swatted her away. "I think he is having 'the blackout'" She nodded. "He doesn't seem to remember meeting you last night."

Gabe looked at Ellen, then back to Sam. "That true?" He could only nod, his throat dry. He noticed Gabriel seemed to be disappointed by that.

"I-I remember…music and a  **lot** of shots…." His headache flared to life at that, as he rubbed his temple. Gabriel opened his grocery bag and pulled out something that rattled. "Yeah, there was definitely shots…" Gabriel was amused, but he could sense slight disappointment there too.

He scoffed, like he had any right.

"Here, take these." Gabriel held out the ibuprofen. He really wanted to ignore him, but his head was having none of it. He popped the pills in his mouth and took the last swallow of his water.

"…Thanks…" Awkward. He felt completely awkward.

"What…What are you doing here Gabriel?" As far as he knew, Gabriel Trick completely vanished from existence the day he moved away. He tried to keep the bitterness from rising, but it was hard. Gabriel lied to him when he said he was going to come back. He remembered watching the road for hours as a kid, looking hopeful at every car that turned down his street. It always ended in utter disappointment when it wasn't Gabriel. For years he did that. Gabriel was his family, or so he thought. He was a second older brother, a loved big brother.

He would have done anything for him, just like he would do anything for Dean. His heart clenched, why did he have to think of Dean? He missed him so much, it physically hurt.

He tried his best to look neutral, he didn't want to break down in front of his used to be family. It might have been spiteful, but he had five years of spite saved up and he was planning on using it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What- What are you doing here Gabriel?"

Gabe could hear the bitterness laced in that question. Well, apparently Sammy no longer wanted a hug…

He pulled the sucker out of his mouth, making it pop, and gave a side smirk.

"Last I checked this was my motel room." He knew that wasn't what the teen meant, and not just because of the look Sam gave him.

"We are here because short stuff" Ginny nudged at Gabe "Wanted to celebrate his only 21st birthday in the boonies for some reason."

"For the last time, just because it doesn't have a Starbucks at every corner does not make it the 'boonies'." Gabe shot her a look. "I have been wanting to get into that bar since I was a kid, it is an accomplishment I can mark off my bucket list."

"Birthday?" Sam added.

That's right March 21st was his Birthday. It was always a torment for him in school. It wasn't hard to figure out why either. His last name was 'Trick', he was short for his age, he was openly gay, and he was born close to both St. Patrick's Day and April fool's day. He remembers Dean, his freshman year, getting a week suspension for beating the crap out of two older classmates, Gabriel's classmates, for calling him a 'Fag Leprechaun'. He can almost see that shit eating grin Dean had plastered to his bruised face when dad brought him home from the meeting that night. Mom, with Gabriel's help, had made his favorite pie that night. You were never punished in the Winchester house for protecting family. Gabe had given the older boy a long hug when he walked through the door, Sam felt left out and wrapped an arm around one of each boy's leg.

That was also when Dean got the reputation 'Bad Boy'.

"That's right kiddo, my big 21st!" Gabe opened his arms again, the plastic bag resting in the crook of his arm. "Where is my birthday love?"

Sam looked at him, but didn't move to stand up.

Well.

It was worth a shot. He put his arms back down and placed his sucker back into his mouth.

"So you can come down here to party, but not to see us?" Sam's voice was neutral, but it might as well have been a bite by the way Gabe flinched. "Well…that was on my list also Sam-beanie…" He tried to not sound on the defensive. Sam huffed, it might have been a sharp laugh he wasn't sure.

"Right, because we wouldn't be at the top of that list." He wouldn't look at the man in front of him as he spoke, instead he stared at the night stand between the two beds.

Gabriel took the tootsie pop out of his mouth again, holding it in his right hand, as the large plastic bag dangled from his left arm. "You got something you want to say Sam?" He was getting tired of beating around the bush, just let him say it already. Just say it.

Sam finally met his stare. His eyes showed all of his emotions, as they always had; anger, hate, fear, relief, sadness, happiness, and pain…All of those emotions fought for dominance in a matter of seconds.

"Why?" That was all Sam said, but the way he said it made Gabe want to cry. He said it like Gabriel had tied him up and forced him to watch as his puppy was killed. It was broken and sharp, and went right to his heart. Never had he met someone that could ask so many questions with one word.  _Why did you lie to me? Where did you go? Why didn't you come back? Why did you leave me? I needed you. What did I do wrong?_

Gabriel was spinning. He could do nothing but get lost in those chocolate eyes that held a storm in them. He didn't even realize he was speaking until his words were out.

"I'm here now." Gabriel shook his head while tossing his unfinished treat into the trash. "I am sorry Sammy, I really am, for whatever has happened since I was away." Sam's eyes immediately went to the ground and his chin started to shake. Gabe stepped between the teens legs. "I am here now though and I am not going anywhere."

"Mom and dad are…" Sam's voice faded away before he could finish. Gabe placed his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I know kiddo…" He whispered, putting his other hand on the side of Sammy's head. Sam looked up at him, his eyes swimming in unshed tears.

"How…?"

"You told me last night…when I tried to take you hom-"Gabriel swallowed the lump in his throat "When I took you to the wrong place. I am so sorry Sam."

Gabriel didn't know exactly when Sam's arms had snuck their way around his waist, but he felt them tighten as the teen's head was buried into the older man's shirt. Gabe tightened his hold on Sam. He could feel him shaking, but he wasn't making a sound. If it wasn't for Gabe's shirt becoming damp, he would have never known he was crying.

"Ginny and I are going to try that Diner you were talking about." Ellen interrupted the moment, feeling like the boys really needed to be alone. Ginny nodded "Yeah…Do you want us to bring anything back?" If Sam heard the girls, he didn't show it. His face remained buried in Gabriel's stomach.

"Nah, we're good if he gets hungry later…" Gabe was trying to clear the emotions out of his voice "I'll take care of it."

"Alright, we'll be back later…" Ellen leaned into Gabe's side and whispered "Fix it." She motioned down to Sam and back to him. She didn't know everything about Gabe's past, but he had mentioned the Winchester brothers on more than one occasion. It was obvious that something tragic happened to the kid, even more than what Gabriel had told the girls last night when the two stumbled into the room. Ellen started to yell at him for leaving them at that crappy bar, but stopped when she saw the body lying next to his. He immediately put his hands in the air when both girls' faces wore a matching grin. He explained what had happened. So this was the baby Winchester, poor guy.

"He really needs you." Gabe only nodded and pulled Sam in a little tighter. The kid didn't seem to mind.

Ellen patted Gabe's shoulder and walked out the door with Ginny in toe.

He stood there with Sam clinging to his waist for at least ten minutes, then he started laughing. Sam eventually looked up with blurry, confused eyes.

"You know the last time I saw you, we were in the same positions…" He wiped away Sam's tears as the teen sniffled. "You had the same face too…" Sam attempted a smile "You were wrong, you know?" his voice was shaky, gaining strength. "What was I wrong about?" The older male asked. Sam's smile began to spread.

"I could so get the girls looking like this. Chicks eat up the 'sensitive guy' act."

Without missing a beat Gabe asked "Oh god, what has your brother done to you?"

Both of them busted out laughing, while Sam released him to rub his own face. "Oh man, I didn't think you'd remember that much." Gabriel sat beside him. "Of course I remember, that was one of the suckiest days of my life, and it didn't get any better…" Sam looked like he was trying to go into the fetal position sitting up. His shoulders were hunched and his head low. Gabe nodded his head in agreement.

"How did it happen?" Gabe didn't want to be pushy, but he had to know. Sam closed his eyes, knowing what he meant "Car wreck. No survivors from either vehicle." It was silent in the motel for a while as Gabriel let the news sink in. It was amazing how easy life can be taken away, even from the greatest of people. Gabe really wished he would have hugged the two Winchesters longer, that last day he saw them. He really didn't think it would be the last time he ever saw them.

There were a lot of other questions that needed answering, and he had a few explanations he needed to give Sam, but he was so terrified to ask. Sam had said his parents were dead, he no longer lived in the family home, Dean was MIA, and he still didn't know why Sam was in a bar…He had to ask, but Sam really looked like he needed some TLC before he was grilled for answers. The boy was wrecked.

"Happy late Birthday…" Sam muttered out. Gabriel grinned, not missing a beat. "Thank you very much, I am always accepting donations."

"And…Sorry for crashing your party…"

"Think nothing of it." He placed his hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezed. The teen looked at him, face red and swollen. "If I had to choose between a party and seeing you, you'd win every time." He averted his eyes away from the older man but smiled.

"Why are you still carrying that bag around?" Sam broke the silence again before the other man could ask about the bar incident. Gabe looked down at the plastic shopping bag. "Oh yeah, I got presents for you Sam I Am."

"Presents?" He looked over to Gabriel, trying to see what he was pulling out of the bag. "I thought it was your birthday?" he joked.

Gabe handed Sam the bag that contained a pair of dark jeans, a grey polo shirt, a pack of underwear and socks, and a tooth brush. "What can I say, I guess I am just a generous soul." Gabriel grinned as Sam picked up and looked at each item.

"Those shoes are going next. I just need you with me for that, and I wasn't quite sure about the jeans, but the store manager said this should fit someone who is '6 feet or taller with an average build'." Gabe straightened his back and spoke very clear and properly to mimic the manager Sam guessed.

"See, what I said was I need something that will fit a Sasquatch with an impressive rack." Sam choked on a laugh as Gabe ranted on about how it could be returned if it didn't fit. He rubbed the shirt between his fingers, it felt nice. He frowned.

"I can't accept these…" He began to hand the bag back to Gabe, and was stopped by his smaller, but stronger, hand.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I can't afford to pay you back." Sam answered like it was obvious.

"I did say 'presents' earlier, right?" The items were forced back into Sam's arms and lap. "I don't need you to pay me back."

"Gabriel…" Sam sighed.

"Come on Sammy, look at you." He gestured at Sam's clothes. "You look like you went to the closest Goodwill. Flannel, really?"

Sam remained quiet for a long time.

"…we did get these clothes from Goodwill." He finally mumbled out, picking at the plastic to keep his hands busy. Gabriel needed to learn to keep his damn mouth closed.

"Go ahead and kick my ass, I won't stop you." He was glad Sam smiled at that.

"You said 'we', as in you and Dean?" Gabriel tested the waters on another question.

"Yeah…uh…We went about three month ago." Sam's voice was small and wavered every other word. Gabriel felt a weight lift off his shoulders. That meant Dean was still alive, and if so, where the hell was he? Right when he was about to ask, Sam cut in.

"Thank you…for this." He gestured towards the bag "May I go take a shower?"

"Ah, no problem and 'course you can." Gabe answered, he really wanted to ask about Dean but Sam looked like he was barely holding together. He could wait for a little bit longer.

Sam stood up and immediately stumbled forward, Gabe was reaching for him instantly. "…Hangovers are a son of a bitch huh?" Sam grunted, which the shorter man took as a yes. Once Sam seemed steady he nodded at Gabriel to let go and headed into the bathroom. He was stopped by Gabe's voice.

"Why were you in a bar?" He had to know at least that. Sam looked down at his feet. "I thought I could just forget for a little while...Dean said that was why he would drink. We had fake identification cards for emergencies, and I didn't want to be alone…So…" Sam shrugged and kept his gaze to the floor. "You could have gotten in a lot of trouble…" Gabe wasn't mad at him, he felt bad for the kid. Sam only shrugged again, walking to the bathroom door. "At that point...I didn't really care." Gabriel couldn't respond before the door clicked shut.

He sighed and shook his head, he stared at the door for a moment longer then chose to lay down and watch some trash TV as he waited. It was mostly for back ground noise as he got lost in his thoughts. So far he had learned that the Winchester parents were killed in a tragic car accident, Dean and Sam were possibly trying to make it on their own, and something happened that separated the brothers.

He wasn't sure how Sam wasn't in the system, not that he wanted him to be but he was underage. Dean would be 19 if Gabriel remembered right, which he did. So depending on when their parents passed away…

He groaned out of frustration and heartache. Gabriel should have been here when it happened. He should have been here for Sam and Dean, but he wasn't. He might as well have abandoned them. It wasn't all his fault that he wasn't around, in the beginning at least…

Sam turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, he grabbed a towel for his hair which was getting longer than it ever had. It made him feel like some kind of girl. He didn't exactly want to try cutting it himself either. The last time he did that was when he was eight, and it was to Dean's hair. A bittersweet smile covered his face as he remembered Dean chasing him around the house angrily, Sam's hand was full of light brown hair that wasn't his and he laughed uncontrollably at Dean who refused to take his right hand off the top of his head. Their mom was stuck between highly amused and horrified by Dean's lack of hair.

Sam stopped rubbing the towel into his hair and just let it rest on top of his head. He tried to banish all memories from his mind, he would only drown in them right now. Straightening his shoulders he took a deep breath and let it out. His head felt a lot better, he was never going to drink tequila again. He grabbed the clothes Gabby gave him and got dressed. The pants were a little too loose around his waist, but if he got a belt it should be fine.

He threw the towel on his head, in the floor with his old clothes and was about to pull the shirt over his head when he caught his reflection in the mirror. He could see the necklace, he kept hidden under his shirt most days, laying against his bare chest. He looked down at it, rubbing it between his fingers. It was the same one Gabriel gave him before he left. Maybe he should give it back? He did say to when the two met up again…

Sam was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. "Hey Sam-mule, you dressed yet? I have to use it." Sam quickly pulled the shirt on. He would worry about it later. Gabriel probably only gave it to him to shut him up, he wouldn't really care.

Another knock at the door brought Sam out of his thoughts again. "Earth to planet Samton, I gotta goooo!" Gabriel's whine was worse than a five year old. "Yeah, it is unlocked, just come in." The door clicked open and Gabe rushed to the other side of him, unzipping his pants along the way. "Thank god, never let me down two Gatorades again." Sam just rolled his eyes and brushed his teeth as Gabe did his business. He continued to look at himself in the mirror.

He was a lot thinner than he used to be. His stomach growled loudly, reminding him why he was so thin. He couldn't remember the last time he had a meal that wasn't a fifty cent bag of chips or a cosmic brownie. He wasn't skin and bones, but if he kept going the way he was it would be too much longer. His funds were seriously lacking, he had to break into Dean's car fund just to have food and a motel on rainy days. That trip to the bar didn't help either…

Gabriel looked like he was eating well. Sam scoffed. Probably on the 'Elf' diet, like the movie. He smiled, he could see that. If he was eating more than his fair share of sweets, like Sam had no doubts he was, it wasn't showing too much. Not yet anyway. Gabriel's body was small, but solid. He could feel that when Sam's face was pressed into his stomach. Sam's cheeks heated up from embarrassment at the memory. He spit in the sink and rinsed his mouth. He bet he really did look like a cry-baby now…Gabriel didn't seem to mind though, he even pulled him closer into his body. Did Gabe play any sports?

As upset as he was a Gabriel, he couldn't deny how relieved he was that he was there with him. Sam didn't have to be alone anymore. Until Gabriel left again…

That thought shook him. Would Gabe leave again? I mean, he was only here for the weekend right?

"You could use a shave Sameye."

He didn't even notice that the toilet flushed, or that Gabriel was waiting to wash his hands. He stepped back and let him have access to the sink.

"And those clothes look great on you." Gabriel wasn't lying in the least, that shirt brought out his eyes perfectly, Sam was turning out to be a very attractive man. He had the strong jaw line, height, and if he put some time in at the gym a great body. Not that his body was unattractive as it was, just slim.

Too slim. He needed to get this kid some burgers, he heard his stomach a moment ago. He looked like he was lost too deep in his own head.

"You ever going to run out of ways to mess with my name?" Sam asked.

Gabriel faked a gasp.

"Hush your mouth!" He looked at him through the mirror with a mocked expression of shock. Sam crossed his arms, smiled, and waited for an answer. "I don't know, maybe? Maybe not. Only time will tell Samara." Sam frowned, then shook his head. "Good to see you haven't changed much."

"Can't say the same for you." Gabriel dried his hands. "What were you fed, magical beans?" Sam took his spot in front of the mirror again and shrugged "People about your size." He quipped.

"With the sass." He put his hands over his heart "You're making me so proud." Both continued their banter for a while, happy to just be around each other. It was nearly noon when Gabriel ended up ordering 2 large pizzas, saving the burger idea for later.

Sam definitely ate like a Winchester male, that are the kid was starving. Was he even chewing? In one bite, half of Sammy's pizza slice was gone. Within ten minutes there was only four slices left in the first box.

"Are you going to at least taste it?" Gabe stared in awe as he bit into his second slice. The two were sitting on one bed, cross legged and facing each other with the pizza boxes between them. Gabriel occupied the foot of the bed, while Sam leaned against the headboard.

"Ift astes ood" Sam tried to speak with a mouth full of tomato sauce and pepperoni.

"Sexy." Gabriel teased as Sam blushed and gave his best glare. Gabriel thought he looked more like an angry chipmunk with his cheeks stuffed full. "You remind me of your brother with pie." He smiled, taking a sip of his coke bottle. It was silent for a while, only interrupted by the TV.

"Dean loved pie…" Sam spoke, mouth empty for the moment.

"Yeah, I remember. He had some sort of pie obsession growing up." Gabe laughed, he could still see Dean's face when someone put a piece of pie in front of him.

"It hasn't changed at all. A few months ago, I reached over to steal a bite of his pie and he actually stabbed my hand with his fork." Sam laughed at the memory. "He said 'Don't ever come between a man and his pie Sammy.'"

Gabe joined in on Sam's laughter "Yeah that sounds like old Dean-o."

"After mom and dad…" Sam took a breath and tried again. "After mom and dad died, the police took us away, we didn't even have time to grab much."

"When did it happen?" Gabriel asked softly, sitting up a little straighter. He did not want to push too hard, but he really needed to get some answers.

"Three years, 6 months, and 3 days ago…" Sam recited, like Gabe assumed he did every day since the incident. That means Dean was 16 and Sam was only 12.

"So how did you avoid going into the system?"

"…We didn't." Sam said it like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "We were put into a foster home for two years."

"Oh?" Gabriel was a bit relieved, but Sam's face said he shouldn't be.

"That bastard didn't care about us, we were just checks to him. He wouldn't buy us food or clothes…" Sam crossed his arms, like he was trying to protect himself from the memories. "The guy…Walter" He swallowed. "He had a temper. If you didn't listen, or do what you were told, he would get pretty violent."

"…Did he hurt you?" Gabriel was floored. How could a person like that be a foster parent? Sam shook his head. "He tried to stop me from going with Dean once. He grabbed my arm and pulled me so hard, I ended up crashing into the opposite wall."

Gabriel already knew where this was going. No one touched Dean's little brother in a violent manner, and this fucker flung him into a wall?

"I swear I saw Dean's eyes turn black." Sam sounded disturbed by it "He kept hitting him until you couldn't recognize his face." He let a smile creep onto his face. "He pretty much left me alone after that."

Gabriel laughed. "Sounds like Dean knock some sense into the prick." That really sounded just like Dean, maybe not so excessively though. He couldn't imagine what kind of stress the older Winchester was carrying.

"Did he hurt Dean?" Sam's jaw clenched hard. "The two of them would start arguing, and Walter would wail on Dean while I hid..." Sam looked like he was stricken with guilt and shame, but it was replaced with pride by his next words. "Dean always 'gave as worse than he got' though. Sometimes the bastard had to crawl away."

Yep, definitely sounded like a slightly excessive Dean. "I'm glad, but I wish…" Gabriel shook his head, not sure what to say. "You and your brother didn't deserve that…" Sam didn't say anything, he just examined his food.

"Did you ever call the cops?" Sam almost laughed at Gabe's question. "Yeah, but no one cares about two orphaned kids. Sure, someone would come out and take a look around then we would never hear from them again…"

He didn't know what to say, but he felt like he needed to call child protective services and tell them what a waste of good money their whole department was…

"When Dean turned 18 he rented out an apartment a few blocks from the Diner." Sam paused, chewing on his pizza. "Legally, I couldn't leave yet, but Walter didn't give two shits where we were as long as his check kept coming. So I spent every day with Dean and I only stay at that place once a month, when the state sent someone to make sure "all was right"." Sam's laugh was humorless. "Dean was actually filing the paperwork to be a foster parent. He said he was going to adopt me." His face was hard to read for a moment, then he smiled sadly. "He told me that way he can ground me for touching his stuff."

"Did he not finish the process?" Gabriel asked quietly.

"No." Sam frowned.

"Why not?"

Sam looked at Gabriel for a moment, then his shoulders slumped as he let out a long sigh.

"Because he is in prison."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He shouldn't be laughing, he really shouldn't. Sam looked angry that he was laughing so he should really  **stop**  laughing, but he couldn't help it.

"You're a jerk." Sam stated, heading to the motel door.

"No, no Sammy, I'm-" Gabriel put his hand over his mouth, his other hand was holding onto the younger boys wrist "...I'm sorry, really, it isn't funny." Gabe finally had control back, he took a deep breath and let it out. "I was laughing because, that wasn't even in the realm of possibilities in my head, should've been but wasn't, as I imagined all the horrible places Dean could be." He let go of Sam's wrist when he saw the boy wasn't going anywhere. "How long you were taken to tell me...I started to think Dean was..." Gabriel didn't want to finish the sentence, and it looked like Sam preferred he didn't either. "So you see, to hear that he is just in jail was a big relief-"

"Relief!?" Apparently Gabriel found a button. "What kind of relief is that!? He isn't in jail Gabriel, he is in  **prison**  and he has been there for like a month!" Sam's face twisted into anxiety. "He has been away for nearly two months...For the first three days I didn't even know where he was! I thought..." He choked out the last few words before turning away from Gabriel "...he left me."

Sam was facing the door and rubbing his eyes repeatedly, as if trying to stop him from seeing anymore tears. "Hey, Hey..."Gabe reached for Sam's arm. When he wasn't pushed away, he pulled, asking for Sam to face him again... the taller man/child didn't budge. "Sammy, look at me." He tried.

The teen reluctantly turned, wiping his eyes again and sniffling. Gabe reached up and trapped Sam's face between his hands. The two stared at each other for a moment before Gabe spoke.

"There isn't a lot of things I'd stake my life on..." He let his thumb rub gently over Sam's cheek "but I would stake this life  **and**  the next on the fact that Dean would fight his way back from the depths of hell for you, you understand?"

Sam relaxed into the touch and nodded. "And I'm sorry I laughed, it really isn't funny."

He shook his head "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I won't do it again, so don't go anywhere..." Gabe let his hands fall back down to his sides. He was confused "Who said I was going anywhere?"

The first response he got was a shrug. "It's just...in case I was becoming a pain." Gabe would never understand how someone as tall as Sam could look so small. "I...I don't want to be alone."

Oh, oh that hurt.

Did the kid really think he'd up and leave him because he got a little moody?

"I hate to break it to you Samples, but you are stuck with me." Gabe crossed his arms and held his chin high, a cocky grin slapped on his face. "Until we figure all this out, you are my 6 foot shadow."

"...But I thought you were leaving when the weekend was over?" Sam sounded both hopeful and scared. Shit. He forgot all about school...

Sam's face fell when Gabe hesitated. He patted the teen's arm in reassurance. "Don't you worry about that, I will figure it out. Right now, I just want to know about Dean. He is actually in prison?" Gabby just assumed the boy was interchanging jail and prison. Jail is bad enough, but prison..."What the hell did he do to be sent there?

"He was selling drugs."

Wait.

His head snapped up to Sammy's face so fast, he thought he might have whiplash.

"...Run that by me again? I could have sworn you just said Dean was selling drugs." When Sam just nodded his head and shuffled his feet, Gabe's jaw might have hit the floor.

"Drugs!? That isn't something you get slapped on the fucking wrist for!" this was unbelievable.

"Not so funny anymore, is it." Sam crossed his arms, but quickly ducked his head at the glare he got. "Sammy..." Gabe pinched the bridge of his nose "Please tell me it was marijuana? Marijuana I can work with."

"I don't know..." Sam answered.

"Was it a small amount?"

"..I  **don't** know..."

"Was the charge just because he was carrying, or was he actually caught selling?"

"I don't know!?" Sam yelled

"Oh god, how long was he sentenced?"

"Gabriel, I don't know!"

"Well what the fuck do you know?!" Gabe snapped.

When Sam visible flinched and backed away, the shorter male placed his hand over his face for a moment. "Sorry..." He put his hands up in surrender "I'm sorry Sam. I just...what do you know about it?"

Sam relaxed a little. "Dean would never tell me a lot. He just told me, he needed a way to make cash fast..." Sam sighed. "I tried to talk him out of it, but he said it was only going to be for a little while..."

"How long was a little while?"

Sam deflated and mumbled "It was going on 2 years."

Gabe groaned and stumbled backwards until the back of his legs hit the bed, sending him down on his rear. The pizza boxes bounced slightly. "You're killing me here..."

"I tried to tell him it was enough..." Sam sat on the end of the other bed. "I told him he could get a real job now, I could soon too, after he got the apartment but..."

"He didn't..." Gabe finished and Sam nodded.

"It was all pretty harmless looking to begin with then…" Sam went quiet for a moment, as if thinking of how to phrase his answer. "Sometimes he would seem off. Sluggish. I don't know for sure though, I could be wrong..."

"You thought he wasn't just selling 'em anymore." Gabe stated. Damn it Dean, what the hell have you done?

The door flew open, causing Sam to leap to his feet in a matter of seconds. Ellen winced, and mouthed a 'Sorry' to Sam, noticing his reaction. "We didn't mean to startle you guys." Ginny added.

"Don't worry about it, you're good, right Sam?" Sam swallowed, his breathing still a little hard, and nodded. Damn the kid was skittish.

"Well, you look adorable in your new clothes!" Ginny nearly squealed, dropping the bags she had been carrying on the bed Sam just evacuated, and slid next to the tall teen. "Way to go Gabby, you sure know how to dress a man." Ginny practically purred. Sam looked completely confused and slightly frightened by the way Ginny was staring at him. So much for being a 'ladies' man' Gabe mused, a smile growing on his face. He got up and stood between the lioness and her prey.

She huffed and waved her hand in the air "Oh, you know I was just playing Gabe baby. I wouldn't dream of touching your Sammy, so drop the mama bear act."

"Right."

"Well, not unless he wanted me too...then I'd totally-"

"So any of those bags mine?" Gabriel cut her off, and she laughed as he pushed her towards Ellen who was busy sifting through the bags on the bed. "We figured we'd buy you a couple presents, but it is mostly Ginny and her shopping obsession. You can open them before we leave tonight."

Sam's stomach started to hurt. "You-You're leaving tonight?"

"Yeah, about that..." Gabe spoke up "I have extended my stay for a while." Ellen and Ginny looked at each other. "But you have class Monday morning; and I have rehearsal tomorrow night." Ginny reminded.

"I know I do, but..." He glanced back at Sam who looked somewhere between excited and guilty "I have more important things to worry about." He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled "You know me, I'll think of something." Ellen put her hands on her hips "Gabriel Wesley Tricks"

"Aw, why the full name...That was uncalled for." He frowned, but was ignored.

"How long are you planning on staying here?"

He looked back at Sam again, smiled and said "As long as I need to." He could see the relief flood Sammy's face. Ellen kept her hands on her hips "What lead to this horrible decision?"

"You might want to have a seat…It is a hell of a story so far." Gabriel frowned "Well, if it is alright with Sam?"

All three of the college kids looked at the teen, who was currently finishing off another slice of pizza. He choked the bite down with an awkward smile and nodded. "If you trust them, so do I." Gabe smiled at that. Same sweet Sam, he would have walked off a cliff, back when he was a child, if Gabe or Dean told him it was safe to.

For the next hour both Gabe and Sam caught the girls up on the situation. Ellen and Ginny sat on one bed while the boys sat on the other. "…Whoa…" Ellen managed to squeeze out after a moment. The looks of pity from the two girls was starting to wear on the teen's nerves. "I am okay…really." Sam tried to put on his best smile "It wasn't always bad, I mean, I had Dean and he would always make sure I had whatever I needed."

"How did you find out where he was?" Ellen asked, sitting back on her bed, Ginny beside her. Gabe decided he wanted to pace between the ends of the bed.

"Well, Dean told me to stay at Jessica's for a night…" Sam closed his eyes for a moment, as if trying to keep control. He didn't want to cry again. "She is a friend from school…" He answered everyone's unasked question. "I asked why, but he would only tell me that something was going to happen that I didn't need to be there for…"

"He was either buying or selling..." Gabe said it like he knew without a doubt. "That is what I thought…I tried to tell him to just stop, but he wouldn't listen." Sam's face fell, his control slipping, as his voice wavered. "We…We fought. I told him he was becoming someone I didn't know, and it scared me." He swallowed and tried his best to get the next sentence out without breaking. "He punched me so hard I hit the floor."

**Flashback**

" _Oh, oh god…"Dean was beside Sam in a flash. "Sammy…I-I didn't mean…"He stumbled over his words as guilt etched its way onto his face._

_Sam pushed him away and stood, holding his busted lip. "Fine!" he screamed at Dean, anger flashing through his teary eyes. "If you want to be a fucking junkie, I won't stop you, I hope it is exactly what you've always dreamed but I am not going to stick around and watch you die too!" Sam cried as he stomped to the front door and swung it open. He looked back at Dean, who still sat on the floor where Sam had pushed him, he was looking at Sam the same way he did when they found out their parents were dead. Like the world was coming to an end. "You know what, right now, you aren't any better than Walter." He spat._

_The last time he saw Dean he was calling his name and reaching for the door._

**End Flashback**

Sam was shaking by the time he finished, but he hadn't shed a tear. His face was full of guilt but the kid didn't shed one tear. He was sure it was because of the two women in the room, apparently crying in front of strangers was a no go.

Gabriel bit down on his lip. This was so fucked up. Dean hitting Sam? He would have laughed at the notion a few moments ago. What exactly was happening with the older Winchester? Was it just the drugs? Stress? What would make someone like Dean, do something like that?

"I didn't mean what I said…" Sam's voice broke through his thoughts.

"About what honey?" Ellen asked softly.

"About what I said to Dean…" He inhaled sharply, closing his eyes tight. "I didn't mean it…"

Ellen sat beside him before Gabriel could get there. "Of course you didn't, you were just angry and scared sweetie…" She rubbed his back and Ginny reached over to pat his knee. "I am sure Dean knows that too."

"That was the last thing I said to him…I-I" Sam was about to lose his composure completely.

"And he deserved it." Gabe spoke firmly.

All three of them looked shocked by his words. "Gabe…" Ellen warned.

"But I shouldn't have…"

"Oh yes, the hell, you should have." Gabe interrupted.

"You are his little brother, the one person he is supposed to protect, and he put his hands on you? He wouldn't listen to you?" Gabriel scoffed. "It sounds like he needs his fucking head examined." Sam looked down, but Gabe continued "You called him on his bullshit Sam, your brother doesn't resent you for that." The teen didn't look up, but he managed a small nod "In fact, I am sure he is in a cell right now beating himself up over the exact same thing." Gabriel sighed. "He hurt you, and I am pretty sure he is kicking his own ass over the fact that it was his last interaction with you."

Sam lifted his head up after a moment and nodded, his composure back. "Thanks…" He smiled briefly at Gabe, who gave him a wink and smile.

"…I went to Jessica's for a night…" Sam continued. "Dean never called. I thought he'd be mad, but he always called me. After the second day, I was scared. I thought he had left me. I went over to his place on the third day and it was…" Sam cleared his throat. "There was yellow tape over the door…"

"Did you try to go to the jail?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I don't have any money to bail him out, but I thought I could at least see him... I couldn't though…I was only 14 then, and I wasn't allowed to without…" Sam frowned and looked at his hands. "…a parent's signature."

"Walter." All three of the older ones stated.

"…he laughed at me when I asked. He said there was no way he'd sign it." Sam clenched his jaw closed tightly. Sam managed a smile after a few moments. "I told him he could go suck a dick and I hope he chokes on it."

Gabriel laughed a little too hard at that. He was just imagining those words come out of the teen's sweet little mouth. "God, I bet he hated that."

"I wouldn't know. I ran out of the front door and haven't been back since."

"Shit Sammy, he missed your birthday..." Gabriel felt horrible, how could he forget that? Sam's birthday was February 23, almost, exactly a month before his own. Sam just looked at the floor and shrugged. That only made Gabe feel worse, he would have to find someway to make up for Sam's missed Birthday but later.

Sam let out yet another sigh "I have bigger problems...If I don't show up at Walter's by Monday, he is going to call the cops on me…"

"What, why?" Ellen asked.

"So he can have me look like a rebellious run away, and make himself look like the caring foster father of the year." Sam growled before losing his fire and mumbling out. "I've already missed two meetings...I'm sure he's pissed by now."

"He wants to keep getting the checks for fostering Sam and there is a monthly meeting to make sure everything is 'okay'." Gabe cleared up for the girls.

"Well you are definitely not going back, right Gabriel?" Ellen looked to him but Sam held a hand up.

"I am more worried about seeing Dean at the moment…" Sam spoke up. "I don't know what he was charged with, or how long he was sentenced…" Sam inhaled sharply, fighting off a sob "I just want to know when I can see him again…"

Everyone seemed to agree on that.

"I told you, no one knew he was here!" Gabriel yelled at a guard who blocked his path. "And I told you to get lost!" Gabe gritted his teeth and glared up to the man.

It was now 3 o' clock in the afternoon. Sam and Gabe agreed to help the girls leave only thirty minutes ago and then Gabe was going to drive to the prison while Sam waited for him at the motel.

Ellen had protested leaving, saying she wanted to help. Gabriel pulled her to the side. He did need her help.

_Flashback_

" _Listen…" He lowered his voice to where Sam couldn't hear "I am going to need a lawyer for Dean, a good one that isn't afraid to do what it takes to win." Gabe hinted. Ellen's eyes grew wide "Oh no,_ _ **not**_ _that asshole!" She yelled, "Quiet!" Gabriel waved to Sam when he looked over, he was curious but turned back to Ginny when he saw all was good. "He is the best, a bastard yes, but the best we know. He can get an appeal for Dean and make his sentence less, you know he can."_

_Ellen crossed her arms. "You expect me to go get your sleazy ex and drag him back here? He really hurt you Gabe, I am not going to drive anywhere with him unless he is beaten and tied up in my trunk."_

" _I know…and I wish I had another option, but I have to think about what is best for Dean and Sam." Gabriel took a deep breath and let it out "And that is going to be Lucifer." Ellen looked over to the rather large teen. "These guys really mean a lot to you, don't they?" Gabe also looked at the teen as Sam attempted to avoid Ginny's flirting without being mean. "The only time of my life worth cherishing involves those two." He had a bittersweet smile on his face as all of his bad choices came floating through his thoughts. Ellen touching his shoulder brought him out of it. He grinned "Until I met you and Ginny of course." She smiled at him then immediately glared. "Don't try to butter me up." She rolled her head back and groaned. "Can I at least make him run along the car for two hour?"_

_Gabe laughed as he hugged her. "Whatever you want baby, thank you."_

" _Yeah, yeah…" She returned his hug. "Be careful Gabe…" She whispered to him. "I will. Promise."_

**End flashback**

So now here he stood, arguing with this 'stick up the ass' officer.

"I just want to make sure he is alright." He tried again, through his clenched jaw. He should get an award for not stealing his gun and shooting the guy in the foot.

"And you can…" The man crossed his arms over his chest "As soon as you follow the  **proper**  procedures."

"Fuck procedure!" Gabe yelled. "It isn't like I am trying to sneak in a damn bomb you gigantic prick." He was so blinded by his frustration he didn't even hear the office door open. "Either you can let me see Dean, or I am going to get back there as a new inmate!"

"I wouldn't advise that course of action."

Gabriel jumped at the new voice. He spun around to see another guard standing by the door. He couldn't have been much older than Gabe, and only a few inches taller.

"It seems very idiotic…"

The original guard sighed "Thank god you're here…" he walked past Gabriel, shoving him to the side slightly which almost made the shorter male lunge on his back, and patted the new guard on the shoulder

"He is all yours Novak, good luck." With that he and guard number two were left alone.

Light blue eyes locked onto Gabriel, it was like the man was trying to read his soul. He had to admit, he was hot, and if Gabriel had been anywhere else he would have made a move on the guy. "Did you say Dean?"

He snapped out of his dirty thoughts "What?"

"A moment ago, you said you were here to see someone named Dean? Is it, by any chance, Dean Winchester?"

"How did you know that?" Gabriel crossed his arms.

"Are you Sam? I got the impression his brother was tall."

Gabriel was shocked, he even knew about Sam "…No, I am not Sam." He held his hand out for the man "I am Gabriel, you got some kind of file on Sam?" His hand was stared at for a moment, before the officer shook it.

"Castiel Novak and no, should I?" Blue eyes sounded genuinely confused, even tilting his head to the side slightly.

"You must have had a guardian who liked angels too, huh?" Gabriel joked "How did you know about Sam then?"

"Oh, Dean told me." He stated as if it was obvious. He sat down at the desk and motioned for Gabriel to have a seat. "As for my parents, you have no idea…"

"You talked to Dean? More importantly, Dean talked to you?" Gabe took his seat.

"Not at first." Castiel smiled. "At first he punched me in the stomach and called me a "rent a cop bitch"."

"Yep, we are definitely talking about the same Dean. I bet he got solitary confinement for that one?" Gabriel shook his head.

"He would have, if I'd have reported it." Castiel mumbled. "I could see something was really wrong with the child though. For the first few days he would do nothing but try to pull open his cell door while saying 'I can't leave him alone, please you have to let me out' to every officer that walked past his cell." Castiel looked a little guilty "It was in his report that he had similar behavior while he was in jail, waiting for his sentence."

Gabriel didn't know what to say that, it sounded so heartbreaking.

"After our first encounter, I wasn't willing to listen to him either. I assumed he was just coming down from his high, and wanted another fix." Castiel's eyes softened "It wasn't until a couple weeks ago, when I saw him crying one night, curled in a ball on his cell floor that I realized this wasn't a hardened criminal like most of our prisoners here. He was just a very scared teenager that made a few bad choices."

**Flashback**

" _Are you alright?"_

_Dean didn't move._

_Castiel tilted his head, moving closer to the bars and spoke louder "Did you not hear me? I asked if you were alright."_

" _Does it fucking_ _ **look**_ _like I am alright?" Dean's voice wasn't loud but it was full of hate._

" _Well, I can't say for sure, all I can see is your back." Castiel commented, the sarcasm going over his head._

" _Hey pretty boy!" A prisoner yelled from a few cells down. "You can bring that newbie to my cell, I'll make sure he feels right at home." A few prisoners laughed and whistled._

_Castiel ignored them, and he thought that Dean had too. Making a decision he would normally find reckless, he opened the cell door to go inside so the others would have a little more difficulty listening in. Dean immediately crawled to the opposite corner of the door "No, don't! I am fine, don't take me over there!" Castiel jumped at the older teenager's unexpected shouting. "I cannot take you out of your cell right now, it is against regulations." Dean fell silent again, he had his legs pulled to his chest. Castiel could see the boy's bruised face even in the darkness. Again Castiel broke the rules and flicked on the cell light. He could see Dean push back against the wall. He looked like he hadn't slept or eaten for days, he had brown hair but Castiel couldn't make out much more than that since it was shaved...He couldn't help but thinking what a shame that was, he bet he looked good with a thick head of hair. "Did you think I was going to do as that other prisoner suggested?" Dean didn't reply._

" _What happened to your face?"_

_Still nothing._

" _Are you seriously injured?"_

_Dean didn't even look at him._

_Castiel sighed, at least he tried, and turned to leave._

" _I mouthed off to the wrong people at lunch." Castiel turned back around when Dean replied._

" _You should watch that temper of yours in this place, or at least pick a side. You will not fare well if you go around upsetting prisoners and punching officers." Castiel rubbed his stomach at the memory._

" _Sorry…I was…" Dean shook his head "Sorry."_

" _I have had worse Winchester." Castiel smiled at the ball of male in the corner._

_Dean looked at him for a moment, a small smile on his face "My face and ribs believe you."_

_Castiel became serious, stepping closer to him "Did you report the incident to someone?" Dean shook his head. "I am not going to get myself shanked for snitching too…"_

" _Would you mind if I looked?"_

" _No, I deserve it." Dean refused "I am pretty sure nothing is broken."_

_Castiel didn't know what to say to the boy's self-loathing attitude. "So…How did you end up here Dean?" He should have just left, but he couldn't for some reason. Something pulled him here. "I am the stupidest fucker on the planet." Dean said, Castiel thought it was a joke, but the teen didn't smile. "Once you start using what you're selling, you're done for." Castiel said. Dean's eyes misted over, but he immediately shut them and took a breath. When he opened them again, there was no emotion in sight just a dull stare. "My brother said that to me once."_

" _You have a brother?" Castiel moved closer, sitting on the edge of the cell bed._

_Dean nodded, swallowing down a lump in his throat. "Yeah…A little brother, he turned 15 not too long ago."_

" _I take it he wasn't too happy with you…" Castiel smiled "My brothers would have disowned me for sure."_

_Dean let his legs fall, crossing them, as he leaned against the wall. "That is exactly what he did…I deserve it though. I wouldn't listen. I…" Dean's closed his eyes again. "I hit him, god, I hit him" he looked down at his hands as if he should rip them off. "He was just worried about me, and I fucking hit him for it." He closed his hands into fists, squeezing until his knuckles were white "And now I am here and I have no idea if he is okay, if he is eating, or if that bastard is hurting him" Dean seemed to have forgot Castiel was there "I swear if he puts one slimy hand on him I'll kill him, I'll rip his fucking head off, I'll-" Dean nearly jumped out of his skin when two warm, soft hands covered both of his fists. He looked up to see Castiel in front of him, crouched down to reach him. "Calm down Dean, it is alright, tell me what is going on? Who is going to hurt your brother?" Dean did relax, almost instantly it was like the guy had the ability to suck the anger right out of you with a simple touch but Dean had a lot of anger._

" _Now you want to listen?" He nearly growled "I have been_ _ **begging**_ _you pricks for over a week to help me!" Castiel removed his hands from the teen and stood up. "I apologize, I didn't take your pleas seriously, if you didn't notice, we get a lot of them here. I am listening now though, yes, so let me help." Dean glared at him for a long time, Castiel stared back like he wasn't intimidated in the slightest._

" _If I am going to tell you all of me secrets, can I at least get your name?" Dean gave in, his shoulders slumping and his head resting against the wall._

" _Castiel Novak." He smiled, celebrating his 'victory' over the hot-headed teen._

_End FlashBack_

"After he told me about their parent's death and Sam's foster parent…" Castiel's face changed to disgust when he mentioned Walter "I went to find Sam myself. I couldn't leave a child in that condition, but when I went to Walter's house he wouldn't let me in and said that Sam was a 'spoiled brat that ran off'."

Gabriel scoffed "Sam wouldn't know how to act spoiled if you paid him to…"

Castiel agreed. "I told Dean what he said, and spent the next thirty minutes wrapping his hand that he slammed into a wall." Castiel looked as if he was still trying to process why Dean's course of action made sense. "He must be really worried right now, and Dean hasn't ever really processed emotions very in a correct manner…I am sure he is letting it out the only way he knows how." Gabriel offered. "That does make sense." Castiel seemed to accept his evaluation. "I went to a few other places Dean said Sam might be, but..." Castiel shrugged, looking slightly guilty at his failure.

"I wanted to call and place a missing person report but Dean wouldn't let me…"

Gabriel shifted in his seat "Because he would have been sent back to Walter if he was found…"

"Yes, and without proof of Walter's abuse he would have been left there." Gabriel leaned forward, taking an opportunity. "Let me see him, I know where his brother is and I want to help him." Castiel looked excited "You know where Sam is at?"

"That's right, but I will only tell Dean so just let me back there." Castiel looked pensive "It is against…"

"Come on Cassie, you know it would mean the world to Dean…Just a few minutes?" Gabriel pleaded. "How do you know Dean anyway?" Castiel grew suspicious. Gabe put his hands up offended "Hey, I am not a hired hit man here to 'whack' him. I am an old friend…"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, me and Dean go way back to scrapped knees and power rangers." Castiel was puzzled. "He never mentioned you before."

A pain shot through Gabriel's chest "Yeah, well, I moved away and…we kind of lost touch." He paused "I am back now, and I would really like to see my best friend. Please." Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose. "…And you really know where Sam is?"

"Yes." Gabe looked hopeful.

"…Alright, just give me some time to set this up." Castiel stood up and headed to the door. Gabriel had to resist the urge to wrap the man in a hug. "Thank you Cassie, you really are a fucking angel!" Castiel frowned "Watch your language, and my name is Castiel, let's hope this doesn't get me fired." He muttered about to shut the door, when Gabe stopped him.

"What was Dean's sentence anyway?"

Castiel frowned "He was charged with possession with intent to sell. It was his first offence, so the judge gave him 8 years."

Gabriel paled as he leaned back in the chair. "…Holy shit." His voice was barely above a whisper.

Castiel nodded, feeling the seriousness of the situation settling over the man in front of him "I…I will be back shortly." When the door closed, Gabriel covered his face. He was getting somewhere. He was about to see Dean, but with the new information, he felt a coldness settle in his gut.

"Fuck…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Prison sucked.

Sure people always say that, and it should be obvious, but Dean never really thought about it until he heard the handcuffs click around his wrist. He was currently on his so called bed, shooting spit balls at the ceiling. He was getting agitated again from his worries about Sam, it was driving him crazy that he couldn't call his brother. He just needed to hear his voice, just five seconds that is all he was asking for.

"Really should have gotten him that cell phone…" Dean spoke to the walls, which were quickly becoming his best friends. Actually, that was probably Castiel's position. A smile came to his face as the older man entered his thoughts. He was a piece of work. Cas was always over thinking everything and rarely got a single joke Dean threw at him, and don't even try sarcasm. He will just give you that slight head tilt and questioning gaze with those amazing eyes, Dean had never seen eyes so blue. He started to wonder how the man could be nearly 30, Dean was shocked when he found out, and seem just as naïve as Sam… **And**  now he was anxious again. Every thought always went back to his brother. "Where the hell are you Sammy?" He could feel that itch again, that feeling of wanting to hide his fears in a few pills. It was pathetic how weak he really was.

"I told you to not talk to the walls Dean, it is disturbing." Castiel stood outside his cell and Dean smiled again, lifting his head towards the bars. "Well, you were running late who else was I gonna talk to?" Castiel walked into the cell. "Perhaps you should try leaving your cell once in a while?"

Yeah, no thanks, I don't play well with the other kids." Dean joked but the thought seriously scared him. His first week here he was jumped by three older guys for back-talking. A couple weeks later he tried to go outside for some fresh air and…He shivered at the memory.

**Flashback**

" _Well_ _ **look**_ _who it is boys…" A large black male spoke two other men laughed and walked around each side of Dean._

" _Look man, I got the hint okay? Don't fuck with you, so I am just gonna sit right here, alright?" Dean tried to reach for some peace, but the man just snarled. "Listen here fresh meat, you don't speak unless I tell you to." He was leaning into Dean's face and had his jaw crushed between his fingers. It took all of Dean's self-control, and then some, to not punch the guy in his face. He glared, and nodded. The man's grip loosened, but he didn't let go in fact the other two guys moved closer. Dean was nearly trapped between the three. "You know…" The man tilted Dean's head to the side "You are a really good lookin'…" the man's other hand was on the Dean's hip, rubbing its way to other parts._

_There had to be a line, and Dean found where it was. He was not about to be a sex toy to these assholes, not without a fucking fight. He spat in the guy's face and shoved him out of the way, attempting to run to a more populated area, but the two goonies had him within seconds each holding an arm. He fought as hard as he could until a fist was rammed into his gut. He opened his mouth, trying to breathe and fell to his knees. The men were still holding him, laughing. His head was jerked up to meet the dark skinned man's angry face. "See, I was thinkin' about going easy on you, but now…" The guy was unbuttoning his own uniform. "I am going to make you beg." Where the hell were the guards? Dean thought as one of the goonies held him still, the other was trying to pry his mouth open._

" _Ow, the fucker bit me!" Goon 1 yelled. Dean was punched in the jaw so hard, he blacked out for a second. When he came to, there was a dick in his face, his mouth forced open. "You bite me, and I_ _ **will**_ _kill you." The black man warned. Dean screwed his eyes shut, to hide his fear and waited for his mouth to be violated. He heard a click._

_A gun? Oh god, be a fucking gun._

" _Mr. Woods, I would advise you to pull your uniform up." Dean knew that was Castiel's voice. He was released immediately. Dean couldn't open his eyes, he couldn't move. He was this close to crying like a baby, so he wasn't chancing moving in the slightest._

" _Take it easy pretty boy, we were just showing the new meat a good time." All three men laughed, but stopped when Cas spoke. "He does not appear to be having a 'good time', and my name is officer Novak I would suggest you use proper names when a gun is pointed at you._

_Fuck yes, it was a gun._

_He heard shuffling and felt a hand on his shoulder, he flinched but relaxed when he heard Castiel speak, closer to him. "Take these three back to their cells, I will decide a punishment later."_

" _Yes sir." Two other officers, Dean guessed, spoke. It was quiet, all Dean could hear were the birds in the distance. The hand on his shoulder squeezed. "Winchester, are you alright?"_

_He didn't speak, he couldn't. There was more shuffling noises._

" _Dean…?" Castiel's voice was in front of his face now. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Muddy green met light blue. Dean felt his insides warm up and comfort surrounded him. He doesn't know exactly when he hugged the older man, but he does remember burying his face into the grey uniform and Cas reluctantly, or maybe awkwardly, returning the gesture._

**End flashback**

"Dean…" The way he said his name was weird, knocking Dean out of his memories and back into the present. He said his name like how his parents used to say it when they had big news to give him. His heart started beating like crazy. "What's wrong? Is it Sam? Did you find him?" Dean was next to Castiel in seconds. "I do have news about your brother." Castiel confirmed, holding his hands up to silence the older Winchester.

"What is it, what happened?" Dean was finding it hard to swallow as images of his brother in a ditch kept popping into his head. "Tell me!" He grabbed Castiel by the collar of his uniform, his anxiety rising. He was immediately kneed in the stomach and shoved on the bed. This is what Castiel did every time the older teen got out of hand. "Enough Dean!"

He gasped for air and put a hand up to grab Castiel's arm. Sitting up on the bed and holding his stomach "S-sorry, I didn't mean…I just really….Sam…" Dean tried his best to stop coughing. "Is he alive…Please?"

"Yes, he is Dean, now  **calm**  down and let me tell you."

Dean nodded. "Okay, I am okay." Dean sat there quietly and watched Castiel "See, I'm good as pie." He said with a fake grin, drumming his hands on the bed and desperately wishing Cas would start talking.

"A man is here, he says he knows where your brother is but he will only tell you." Dean was confused, but then he became pale. "What is this guy's name? Was he older and kind of large?" Now images of Sam being tied to a chair and beaten popped into his head. "Cas…I cost some really bad guys a pretty big amount of money…" Castiel placed his hand on Dean's shoulder and squeezed. "I know Dean, I was suspicious of him too but he said he was not a 'hit-man'."

"Right, we should believe him now, he would _never_  lie to a police officer…" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Of course he would." Castiel frowned "I am on the opposite side of the law, I would be the first person he'd lie to, and I am technically not a police officer yet." Dean should have known better by now than to use sarcasm. He gave Castiel a blank stare.

"Oh, sarcasm?"

"You really have to work on that Cas…"

"Anyway" Castiel huffed. "He said he was an old friend of yours, I just need you to confirm it."

"An old friend?" Dean raised an eye brow, standing up. "Is that all he said?"

"Something about scrapped knees and power rangers?" Castiel shrugged. "His name is Gabriel."

Dean stopped and spun to face him. His eyes were wide with utter disbelief. "Gabriel?" He reached for Castiel's shoulder, but thought twice when the uniformed man got into a defensive stance. "Gabriel Trick? I-is that who is out there?"

"I am unaware of his last name…" Castiel admitted "I can go ask-"

Dean cut him off "Is he short, with brown hair and have a grin you want to slap off his face?" Castiel stared at Dean for a moment "I am not sure about the last one but yes, so you do know him?"

Dean laughed a real laugh and fell to his knees. Relief washed over his whole body until he was too weak to stand. He just kept repeating the same sentence. "Sam is with Gabriel. He is with Gabriel." Castiel was stuck somewhere between worried and relieved. Dean had tears in his eyes and a smile that barely fit on his face. He looked lighter. "So, you want to see him then?" Castiel asked after a few minutes.

Dean nodded "Absol-fucking-lutely!"

"Language." Castiel frowned.

The teen grinned up at him, looking like the nineteen year old he was for once. "Sorry  **mom**. Come on! Where is Gabe and Sam at?" He grabbed Cas' wrist and pulled him to the cell door as he babbled. "I want to jump my brother, and punch that short motherfucker in his lying face." Even though the action described was violent, Dean's voice was excited and upbeat. Was it another joke Castiel didn't get?

"Sam isn't with him." Castile corrected.

"What?" Dean's face fell, and Cas felt a small pain in his chest. Odd. "But you said he was with Gabriel?"

"No,  **you**  said that. A lot. I said that he knows where your brother is…" Cas corrected. "Dean, your brother can not visit you without the written consent of a parent. He is too young."

Dean frowned. "You mean Walter would have to let him see me…" Dean hit the wall, but not hard enough to do any damage. "Damn it…"

"…You can now  _know_  where your brother is, and that he is safe…" Cas offered "Is that not a good thing?"

Dean grinned "Hey, it isn't hugging my brother but I will take what I can get. And seeing Gabriel again…" The look of admiration and longing that crossed over Dean's face made Castiel uncomfortable for some reason. "I've really missed that deceitful asshole."

Gabriel paced in the empty room, he guessed it was the visiting quarters but one without the glass wall and the telephones. Gabriel didn't know there were rooms like this. It looked like this was made for families to see and touch their loved one. "Let's hope Dean doesn't want to violently touch my neck with his hands." Gabriel half joked to himself. He was nervous. How would Dean react to his sudden reappearance? Castiel made him wait until visiting hours were over to sneak Dean out of his cell. "Damn, I should have brought Sam if it was going to be all sneaky like…" Gabe also spoke out loud. Of course, it probably would have made it more difficult for Castiel to falsify an underage visitor…

It seemed Castiel had called in a lot of favors, most of the guards ignored his existence when walking through. Gabe had to fight back the urge to run when the entrance door for the inmates swung open, echoing a loud bang through the whole room. "Dean, the goal here is to be quiet!" Castiel hissed "Do you want me fired?"

"Please, the warden is in love with you or something, that bitch would probably forgive you if you let me escape." Dean hinted playfully. "You would be shot immediately, I wouldn't suggest you try. As for the warden…Let's just say it isn't what you think."

Dean laughed, his good mood still in place. "Relax, I am not looking to get shot at you-" Dean stopped, moving and talking, when his eyes locked onto Gabriel.

Gabriel broke through the silence "Oh baby, orange is definitely  **not** your color…" He grinned. "Hey you do know that when I said 'you'd be lost without me', I didn't mean for you to use that as a rule through life, right?"

Dean stared at him hard, his face was expressionless. Gabriel tried to act un-phased. "You see, this is usually the part where you insult me back and then I come up with another insult, and then you, and then me… remember sweetheart?" He motioned between them. "I know it has been a while since our acts of friendly foreplay, so I forgive you."

Still Dean just stared.

"Tough crowd…" Gabe mumbled chancing a step closer.

"I am trying to decide which I want more…" Dean paused crossing his arms "Do I want to beat the shit out of you for disappearing for  **five fucking years** …" Gabriel winced already expecting a blow to some part of his body. "Or…Do I want to hug you like my fucking life depended on it." Dean's voice shook, it was only for a moment but it was there.

"Well if you are open to opinions, I'd choose the one where my blood stays on the inside and my beautiful face stays intact." Castiel spoke up "I would prefer that option as well."

Gabe opened his arms but was still shocked when Dean bear-hugged him. He returned the hug happily. When they parted Gabe laughed "I figured you'd be bigger Dean-o." We was at least 5' 9" now. God, he looked like John.

"Really, you're going to criticize  **my** height? That is what you choose to bring to light between the two of us?" Dean grinned.

"I can always go on about that haircut." Gabriel offered.

"Careful, I still haven't taken 'beating the crap out of you' off the table." Dean only half joked. The two fell right back into their old ways, it was like no time had passed between them. Gabriel hadn't realize just how much he missed his best friend until this moment.

"Mmm, Kinky, I like it." Gabriel stepped into Dean's personal space.

"I haven't been in prison long enough for that kind of talk from you." Dean shot back. Both couldn't stop the grins on their faces.

"Do I need to leave?" Castiel asked clearing his throat.

Both of the boys looked at the officer. "Oh, yeah…it is getting hard for me to keep my pants on." Gabe pulled Dean closer by his hips. Dean laughed and shoved him away when Castiel actually turned to leave. "No, Cas, it was a joke!" He grabbed his wrist and Castiel looked at him. "Oh…I see."

"Yeah, it is just us bullsh- **messing**  around."

"Ouch, my heart." Gabe gasped dramatically.

"I swear Gabe, I will hurt you." Dean warned.

"I'm sure this angel right here wouldn't let you do too much damage." Gabriel motioned to Cas with a wink and made a kissing motion toward him. "My name is Castiel." He corrected, not returning Gabe's advance "I am going to go do my rounds…" he continued, not given the two younger boys a chance to speak. "Don't make me regret this decision." He added, looking at Dean.

Dean nodded. "I won't, thanks Castiel this means everything to me, and we were just playing you know?" He motioned between Gabe and himself feeling the need to clarify for some reason. Castiel gave a small smile and pulled his wrist out of Dean's hand. The teen watched him walk away.

"So, what is up with your brother's freakish growth spurt?" Gabe said as Castiel disappeared through another pair of doors.

"Tell me about it, one summer I was carrying him on my back and by the next summer he was crushing me at night when he rolled over in his sleep." Both of them laughed.

"How is he?" Dean asked becoming serious as he turned his attention back to Gabriel.

"He is doing okay, a little jumpy. I would have brought him but…" Gabe offered. Dean nodded.

""Yeah, Cas explained it to me. How long have you had him?"

"Since my birthday, last night. Pretty good present I'd say."

"That's right, you're 21 now." Dean smiled. "I would expect you to be getting wasted at some bar or club, how did you run into Sam?

"What a coincidence that is the way I found Sammich."

Dean looked at him, his eyebrows knitting together. "What?"

When he finished telling Dean of his and Sam's reunion the teen looked wrecked. "He…He was wearing the same clothes he had on when I saw him last…" It was all he could manage to get out, guilt written all over his face.

"He's got new ones now." Gabe tried to cheer him up.

"Where the hell was he staying?" Dean ignored Gabe's attempt.

"He didn't mention where…I don't think he wanted to talk about it."

"Great..." Dean stood up from the table the two had sat down at earlier, and paced around the room.

"My 15 year old brother gets hammered for the first time, which he thought was a good idea because 'It is what his big brother does' when shit gets too real. He probably spent over a month sleeping on the street because his  **big brother**  had to go get himself a fucking prison sentence."

Dean's anger was rising, Gabriel could feel it in the air. "I bet he didn't even have money for a decent meal because his  _ **big brother**_  is a  **fucking moron!** " Dean grabbed the closest chair, and flung it across the room with a yell. "He tries to help me…" Dean hung his head in, what Gabe believed to be, shame "And he gets hit for it because his fucking brother is a drug addict…" Dean lowered himself to his knees. "I make the fucked up decisions, so why is he the one who ends up hurting for it…"

Gabriel sat himself next to Dean, placing his arm over his shoulders "…Because his  _big brother_  is the closest thing he has left to a parent." Gabriel swallowed the lump in his throat "And children always pay for their parent's decisions."

"I don't know what the hell I am doing…" Dean's head still hung low, his eyes closed tight. "I fucked up bad Gabriel…"

"Fuck yeah you did."

Dean let out a sharp laugh "Not gonna sugar coat it are you?"

"Would you do that for me?" Gabe asked and Dean shook his head. "Hell no, I'd rip your ass apart."

"Exactly." Gabe stood back up.

"What the hell happened?" Dean's voice was low, but the anger seemed to have dissipated greatly. "Where the fuck have you been man, I…" Dean paused " **We** really needed you." He looked up to the man he considered his own flesh.

Gabriel knew this was coming, he couldn't avoid it but he could try for a few more minutes. "I'll tell you the same thing I told Sam…" He reached down, holding his hand out for Dean to take "I am sorry, for not being here, for everything…but I am here now, and I  _swear_  to you Dean-o I am going to set this right." Dean looked at his hand, then up to his face. He eventually smiled and clapped his hand into Gabe's, who pulled him to his feet. "Unlike last time, I am going to hold you to that."

"I hope you do." Gabe batted his eyes "You know I love when you hold me." Dean laughed, pulling away from the other man to walk back to their previous seats. His back was to Gabriel. "So, what happened?"

Dean hung his head again. "I…I was just receiving my first shipment. It was huge." Dean's face held disgust "I had never sold Heroin before, never tried it but I was so upset over what had happened between Sammy and me…" Dean pounded his fist into the table. "I took some and I, being the worthless junkie I am, loved it. Unfortunately, or fortunately, someone tipped off the police…" He laid his head on the table. "I was so fucked up when they busted my door down...God, they have all of Sammy's things…I can't even give them to him because it is all evidence!"

Gabriel touched his shoulder from behind him "…I am going to fix it Dean, I promise." He could hear the pain in the teen's voice. "Oh yeah? You have a time machine?"

"No…but I do have a plan, okay?" He squeezed his shoulder. Dean only nodded, but didn't look up.

"Oh yeah, I have something to give you my Dean-Bean." He said, trying to cheer the man up before he went back to his cell and hung himself.

"Still with the name thing?" Dean mumbled to himself.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cell phone. It was old, but it worked. Gabe usually kept it in his school bag and never thought much of it. He wasn't much for being in constant communication. He liked that he could disappear and reappear

"Is it a pie? God, I want some pie." Gabe smiled, as he dialed a number. "Not this time big boy, I'll remember my next visit but one of the guards might think it is a bomb…" Dean finally raised his head to look at him with a cocked eyebrow, and Gabe hid his phone behind his back as he sat down in front of him.

"It is a long story, don't worry about it. Hey, who is the one person you'd love to be able to, oh I don't know,  **hear** right now?" Gabe pressed the send button as soon as he asked. He already had the phone switched to speaker, and his thumb was blocking out the loud ringing.

Dean looked at the ground "You know the answer to that Gabe."

* * *

 

Sam was watching cartoons on TV and stealing Gabriel's candy that the girls had bought him for his birthday.

He was bored, so bored.

Waiting for Gabriel to get back was killing him. He wanted to know how Dean was. It had already been over 3 hours since he left. He would be lying if he said he wasn't scared that Gabe just decided to leave town. He shook the thought away. Gabby wouldn't do that now, he had to believe that. He needed to stop being so clingy and worried. There was no way it was attractive. Not that he was trying to attract Gabriel, no.

Not that Gabriel wasn't worth attracting.

"He has a great body…" Sam spoke aloud, then mentally slapped himself. This was why he didn't need to be left alone, his thoughts went crazy. Yes, Gabriel was attractive and yes Sam really liked when he got to touch him or when Gabe was paying attention to him. It was confusing, the shorter male had always been like an older brother to him so these new feelings made Sam's head hurt. His feelings for Dean hadn't changed, had they? He tried to think of his brother without a shirt on and gagged.

Now he knew what to imagine when he needed to get his hormones in check. Sam smiled, he never told Gabriel he liked guys. It just hadn't come up yet. Sure, he hinted at being a 'skirt chaser' like Dean, but he was only joking around. He had never developed those sorts of feelings for a girl, but he always had to skip gym showers at school.

The phone rang making Sam jump slightly. He quickly picked up the phone, it had to be Gabriel no one else would call a random motel room. "Hey Gabe, how is-"

" _I want to hear Sammy's voice."_

Sam's heart leapt with joy. That wasn't Gabriel.

" _I want to tell him how sorry I am for the things I did, for hitting him…"_

The teen's mouth was dry and his breathing was picking up. It was Dean. He could hear Dean. Tears started to form at the corners of his eyes.

" _God…I just wish I could take it all back. I wish I could do things differently. I want him to know how much he means to me, h-how much I miss him…How much I love him."_

Dean's voice was wavering slightly, Sam knew he was close to breaking.

His brother refused to shed a tear when their parents passed, Sam remembered being a babbling mess but Dean just stared as police officers gave their apologies to the boys. As soon as the two were alone though, Dean crumbled to the floor. It was the first and last time he ever saw his brother cry.

He covered his mouth to muffle his own sob.

" _I wish I could be the brother he deserves…instead of this piece of shit I am. I would tell him he was right about everything. About me…"_

Sam couldn't stay quiet any longer.

* * *

 

"No, Dean, I wasn't."

Dean looked up to Gabriel, his eyes wide. "…Sammy?" He scanned the room frantically for any sign of his brother.

"I wasn't right about you." His voice was coming from Gabriel, who had a shit eating grin plastered to his face as he held out the phone and mouthed, 'you're welcome' and wiggled his eyebrows.

"You are…" Sam paused, his throat closing up. He said the next words with so much emotion Dean couldn't stop a tear from escaping and rolling down his face. Even Gabriel had to clear his throat. "…the  **greatest**  brother anyone could ask for, and I wouldn't give you up to save the world Dean."

He took the phone and held it close to his chest. "Damn it Sammy, you're making look like a fuckin' pansy over here." His voice cracked by the end, and he sniffled, but you couldn't get that smile off his face.

Sam laughed "Can you imagine what I look like?"

"You always were a girl, so who cares." Dean shot back.

"Laugh it up, you are going to make a good prison wife."

Gabe laughed and Dean glared at him.

"What? It was funny." Gabriel stated and frowned when Dean took the device off speaker and walked over to another table. "Big baby."

"You are not supposed to have that phone." Gabe almost screamed when Castiel spoke from beside him. "Jesus fucking Christ!" He put a hand over his own chest. "What are you, cop by day and ninja by night?"

Castiel frowned. "Language, and I am not a cop technically. I heard a loud noise, and came to see if all was well. Also, I have no idea what you are talking about, how could I be a ninja?"

"I was joking blue eyes." Gabe rolled his eyes. Castiel tilted his head.

"You know, because your eyes are blue Sherlock." Gabe said.

"My name is Castiel, why do you insist on calling me everything else?"

"It is sarcasm."

"Dean has informed me that I do not get sarcasm."

Gabe stared up at him for a moment "Yeeeeah…we can't be friends."

"Why are you laughing?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Gabriel is trying to talk to Castiel." Dean chuckled out.

"Castiel?"

"An officer…He's my friend." Dean shrugged. "Anyway Castiel is a great guy, but couldn't pick up on sarcasm if you smacked him with it and-"

"And Gabriel can only speak sarcasm." Sam finished with a smile. "That  _has_  to be funny."

"Dude, it is like watching someone use a broken translator." Dean laughed out the sentence. He was watching Gabriel plant his face into his palms as Castiel explained something about friendship to him.

"Can you believe Gabe is back?" Sam grinned, excitement bubbling through him.

"Speaking of that." Dean glared, imagining Sam in front of him.

"I am sensing the glare of Dean's wrath…" Sam joked, but fidgeted nervously.

"What the hell were you doing getting drunk, you friggin' dork?"

"Gabe ratted me out." Sam pouted, not really all that surprised.

"Damn right he did, what the hell were you thinkin'?"

He sounded like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar "I don't know…?"

"Sam…" Dean warned.

"I just…"Sam sighed "I just wanted a little peace…"

"You don't find that in a bottle Sam…" Dean played with his free hand "…or a pill, trust me."

"Yeah…you can find one hell of a headache though." Sam smiled when Dean chuckled.

"That you do. So, no more drinking?" Dean asked.

"No more drinking." Sam confirmed.

"It is good to hear your voice Sammy…"

"Yeah, yours too. I would be there, but Walter…"

"Yeah, yeah I know, it is all good. I am just glad to know you're safe. He hasn't hurt you, has he?"

Sam shook his head even though he knew Dean couldn't see it "No, I haven't been there..." He sighed, standing up. "But I have to go back tomorrow. Gabriel said he isn't going to let me but what choice do we have?"

"…This sucks…" That was all Dean could think.

"Yup." Sam looked at the ground and thought about how to ask his next question.

"What…what were you charged with?"

"Possession...with intent to sell." Dean whispered.

"…Possession of..?"

Dean closed his eyes and clenched his jaw tight before answering "…Heroin."

"…Oh…" Sam's voice sounded so small. "That…That isn't good, is it?"

"No…No, it isn't. I got 8 years Sam…I'm sorry…" Dean was finally shattering, his voice full of regret and pain. "It was the first time I ever touched the stuff, I sold pills…But the money was" Dean felt his cheeks burn with shame as tears filled his eyes "It was so much money Sam…I thought I could handle it. Then we could finally start living again."

"Dean…"

"I was wrong though…I was so wrong. I gambled on my life, on yours…" Dean rubbed his eyes with back of his hand "…And I lost. I'm sorry Sammy, I…I am so sorry."

Dean was smacked on his head as the phone was jerked away from him. Gabriel put the device to his ear "What the hell are you trying to do Dean? Give your brother another reason to go bar hopping?" Gabe glared at the older Winchester, who was rubbing his head. "Hey there Sammy, ignore your idiot brother, he is acting like there are no other options and his sentence is permanent.

"It..It isn't?" Sam's voice was broken and anyone could tell he was crying a river. "Of course not Sammich…" Gabriel shot Dean another glare. "Your brother is just scared, like you. I don't have a solid plan of action yet, but I promise we are going to do everything we can to get him out of here as soon as possible…" Gabe's voice was soft, his joking nature put to the side "So stop crying, okay?"

"…I'll try." Sam sniffled, rubbing his eyes.

"Alright, I will be back soon and we can go out to eat. Now, I am going to give the phone back to your brother so you can tell him goodbye."

"Okay." Sam nodded.

Gabe covered the mouth piece before giving the phone back. "Here's a thought, try  **not**  to be depressing!"

"I won't lie to him, he has to know." Dean stood his ground.

"We don't even know, you are just throwing your fears at a 15 year old who still has some hope!" Gabe held the phone out to Dean "Now, stop being Demon Dean and start being Sam's big brother."

Dean took the phone and put it to his ear. He finally smiled at Gabe, his expression speaking the thanks he didn't.

"Dean?" Sam said again "Are you there?"

"Yeah, yeah I am right here Sammy. Gabe was just sexual harassing me." He joked and Gabe gave him a 'Don't think I won't' look.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, he does that."

Dean's playful glare became serious, and Gabe was scared. "Oh? Has, uh, has he harassed you?"

"Oh give me some credit…" Gabe whispered nervously, trying to recall his interactions with Sam and if he should start running.

"Nah, nothing he hasn't always done." Dean could swear there was some disappointment in Sam's voice.

"Well good." Dean turned away from Gabriel, who relaxed.

"He said I looked really good in these clothes. Oh, and I need to shave…"

"Shave?" Dean was surprised "When did that start happening?"

"That's what I thought." Sam laughed. "…I wish you were here to help me."

"I wish I was too buddy…" Dean felt the regret of his decisions weighing on him. How much more was Dean going to miss of Sam's life? He coughed. "Bu-but I am sure Gabby can help you this time, huh?"

"…Yeah."

"Well, I have to go Sam but I will talk to you soon okay?" Dean said.

"Alright…Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"…I love you."

Dean's smile could break your heart "I love you too Sammy, so much."

"It's just me and you?"

Dean covered his face from the others, but his wavering voice gave him away. That was what he had told Sam at their parent's funeral.

"Always."

"…Bye."

"Bye Sammy."

Dean sat the phone down on the table and cradled his head in his hands.

A hand on his shoulder made him look up, he smiled when Castiel's tilted head and blue eyes stared back at him. Gabriel gripped his other shoulder.

"It is going to be okay Dean." Gabriel's voice was strong and full of promise "We are going to find a way to get you out sooner."

Dean sounded doubtful "How?"

"With a plan and a better attitude." Gabe shot back.

"I can't even afford a good lawyer…"

Gabriel frowned. "I got that covered."

"You do?" Dean looked up at him with hope "A good one?"

"The best." Gabe crossed his arms "But one hell of a bastard."

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"He is…" Gabriel cleared his throat "My Ex-fiancé"

Dean's eyes grew wide "You were married?"

"Engaged" Castiel corrected. Gabriel looked at the man in grey. "Do you mind?"

Dean laughed when Castiel responded with, "No, not at all." And didn't try to leave.

Gabe just rolled his eyes "I am going to have to teach you my language if we are going make this relationship work." He immediately put his hands up when Castiel tried to ask what relationship "Just. Shush."

"So, what happened?" Dean cut in "Why did you guys split?"

"I found him in bed with another man." Gabe looked at the floor.

"Gabe…" Dean reached for his arm, rubbing it soothingly.

"Oh come one Dean-o, you know I am not big on the sad parts." He pulled away from him with a smile. "It was my own damn fault, I knew we were too young for a commitment like that…I just thought…" Gabe shook his head "It doesn't matter now, I was wrong. Time to move on."

"Are you sure you want that guy helping?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Gabriel said without a doubt "He  **is** a great lawyer." "

I don't want the help if it hurts you." Dean said in a 'that's final' voice.

"Oh. Good. Your stubborn pride made it through all these years." Gabe waved a hand in the air lazily. "Yaaaay."

"Gabriel-"

"It is fine!" Gabe cut him off "It is in the past."

Dean glared, but let it go.

"So, he is that good?"

"Yeah, he is…" Gabe smiled. "He can get you out of here in no time, or at least in half the time."

Dean remained silent, but didn't voice any doubts. Instead he tried not to think about it, it would make him crazy and the itch would come back.

"Gabriel?"

"Yes, my jailbird?

Dean just stared at him "Where have you been?"

"Oh, is it story time?" Gabriel sighed, Dean deserved to know and it was time for him to open up that can of bad memories. "You gonna stay for the sob story too  _ **Castiel**_?" When the man didn't move Gabriel nodded.

"Alright kiddies, have a seat while I spin you a tale of the life of Gabriel Trick after he left the Winchesters."


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so, I tried to understand orphanages vs State Custody. I think State Custody is where you are put first, until a relative can be located. If they find no one, you are sent to foster care or an orphanage. If that is so wrong, I apologize, but that is how I wrote it.

**Chapter 6**

"I was at camp." Gabriel decided to just throw it out there.

Castiel looked at Dean, for clarification "I am with you on this one Cas." Dean shook his head "So, you stopped talking to us  **because** …What? You couldn't get cell reception while you were at camp for five years?"

"It was a "Gay to Straight" camp." Gabe didn't look up from his hands.

" **That fucker**." Dean sounded angry, really angry. Castiel didn't even try to check his language. "Your dad always threatened to send you to one of those  _things_ , but I never thought…" Gabriel saw Dean's hand before he felt it grip his clasped hands. He closed his eyes and unclasped his to hold Dean's. "Well, it seems he was finally true to his word. He put me on a plane as soon as we got to Florida. All because I refused hide who I am…"

"How long were you there?" Dean asked softly.

"Until I turned 18, so about two years, it wasn't technically a camp. It was a Christian boarding school for the ' _lost souls searching for the light of God'_ , funny thing is my parents aren't even all that religious. In between classes we had to have our  _sessions_ " He squeezed Dean's hand "I can tell you that electroshock therapy does not cure  _'my sin'_ , starvation does not make me  _"repent on my immoral thoughts"_ , beatings don't make me  _"see the light of our holy lord"_ , and isolation does not make me see  _"the way home, to our loving father in heaven."_

"Gabe…" Dean was at a loss for words, but the horror showed on his face.

"I don't know what that place was supposed to teach me about Heaven, but I can tell you a lot more about hell now." Gabriel's voice was more serious than Dean could ever remember hearing it. "But, hey, I got a great education. I shouldn't spoil it by complaining about such trivial things as food." Gabe shrugged "Or so my parents thought." He started to play with Dean's fingers, weaving his in-between the younger boys, he used to do the same thing when the two were children and Gabriel had a nightmare or was hiding from his parents' arguments. It calmed him down to touch another person, to know he wasn't alone. Maybe that is why Dean put his hand over here in the first place?

"I wasn't allowed to call or write anyone I wasn't related to…I tried, I really did I…" Gabriel wanted to prove he wasn't lying, he needed to, but he wasn't sure how "The priests burned all my letters, or I'd show them to you. I don't even have a picture to prove where I was there, but…" He wasn't sure if it was the desperation seeping through his words, or just Dean's nature to understand him but Gabriel relaxed when he was interrupted by the teen.

"I know, it's okay, I get it Gabe." Dean spoke softly and his eyes were sincere "…What did you do when you left?"

Gabe smiled, a bitter smile. Dean didn't know he was capable. "This is where I have no real reason I didn't come running straight back to you guys, besides my own stupid insecurities. I convinced myself I was forgotten about by then…I didn't want to come back only to be…"

"To be cast aside." Dean finished.

"Yeah." Gabe nodded "I didn't go back to my parents either. I haven't seen them since I was forced on that plane."

"Then where did you go?"

"I would hang out with the wrong people, I was a little fucked up from my time spent at that 'school'. I stopped caring about anything. I had…sex with strangers for a place to stay or for money." Gabriel let go of his hand and stood up "I went on like that for about a year, then I met Luke. He was 25 at the time and was this "mature", older guy that a fell a little too hard for."

"Luke?" Dean questioned "The lawyer?"

"Well, Lucifer is what his friends call him."

"Some opinion his friends have of him…" Dean frowned and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, he was always a real asshole." Gabriel was smiling though "He is a fucking Genius, if he ever went bad the world would be fucked. We were really good together, in the beginning…" Putting his hands on his hips Gabriel shrugged "I think I already told you how that ended, biggest ball of fucked up you've ever seen." He was covering up the hurt with humor. Dean knew it, he knew Dean knew it, but he couldn't help it. It was his defense mechanism he had made as a child to cope with his life.

"How long were you two together?"

"Going on two years, we broke up in December…"

"You consider three months, 'in the past'…" Dean stated and Gabriel rubbed the back of his head. "Well, technically it is…so" Dean just glared through his bullshit. "That's when you caught him cheating, that asshole."

"I told you, it was my fault too, we were not together long enough to be thinking about marriage and we are too fucking young. I should have known better."

"Why the hell are you defending him? He is the one that cheated Gabriel, this is on his head not yours. Your age has nothing to do with loyalty." Dean's glare stayed strong, determined to make him understand "Did you at least kick his ass?"

"…You know me, I don't like fights." Gabriel wouldn't look at Dean, instead he focused on Castiel who had to be the quietest person in the world. He looked like he was observing, taking in everything he was hearing but not interfering.

"Yeah, I do know you." Dean nearly growled. Gabriel never fought, and when an argument started he would conveniently vanish. It wasn't that Gabriel couldn't fight, he could definitely fight, he just didn't like fighting the people he cared for. He probably stood there and let that cheating bastard say whatever he wanted then he just left. He wasn't a stupid bitch though, he wouldn't stay with someone like that, but he wouldn't spit the fire the guy deserved either. That was always Dean, or even Sam's job. They would defend Gabriel in moments like that, from ignorant classmates to ignorant parents. Sam bit Gabriel's dad on the arm once, when the guy was threatening him for making a C on his report card. Sammy was only 6 at the time, and Gabriel was 12 but he wouldn't even look up to his dad while the man insulted and screamed at him. He just stood there with a blank expression, ready to take it.

"Well…"Gabe cleared his throat, feeling Dean's irritation drilling its way into his body "While I was with him I got my ass into college, with loans. "I am one year away from getting my Degree in Business."

"Business?" Dean sounded surprised letting the Lucifer thing go, for now.

"Yeah, I want to run my own company." He laughed, but it sounded lifeless compared to Gabriel's real life "Wouldn't my old man be proud?"

"I don't know about him, but I am pretty proud of you…" Dean looked at his hands and took a deep breath before looking back up to Gabriel "I know dad and mom would be proud of you."

"Are you just trying to make me cry because you did?" Gabe joked, but he ducked his head to hide his face. Dean grinned "Maybe. I bet Sam was pretty proud of you too when he heard."

"I haven't gotten around to telling Sampson yet…" Gabriel admitted. "I was more focused on his story, ya know?" Dean nodded "Yeah, I can imagine you had some serious questions for him."

"He handled it like a pro though…" Gabe smiled as he thought of the younger Winchester. Dean only frowned "Yeah, he has had to grow up too fast. He barely even got a childhood." Gabriel shrugged "Look at yourself Dean…Look at me? We didn't exactly get our childhood years either." Gabe shook his head "He is going to be okay though, because his strength comes from his family and he has you back so-"

"No." Dean leaned back in his chair, staring directly into Gabe's eyes "'Cause he has  _us_  back…"

The older boy slowly smiled. "Yeah…well…" Gabe switched the subject before he really did cry. "So, that is my story, any questions?"

Dean shook his head "Why didn't you just stay with us to begin with?"

"How pathetic would it sound if I said I still had hope that…" Gabriel hummed for a moment, debating if he really wanted to admit this "…my parents would eventually learn to love me, like I loved them."

Dean watched him for a moment, then nodded. Gabriel was always desperate for his parents' attention, for their love. He never got it though, nothing Gabe did was ever good enough and then he admitted he was gay. His parents acted like he didn't exist after that. Dean never understood why people like that even had a kid.

"I was wrong though, like so many other choices I made in my life. I should have stayed where I belonged." Gabriel looked weighed down with guilt, even though he was smiling "You think you can forgive me?"

"I can." Castiel finally spoke with a small smile. Gabe rolled his eyes "Oh so now he wants to be funny. Well good, because your forgiveness is the one I  _really_ wanted" Dean, who stood up and walked over to Gabriel, laughed at that.

"You know I forgive you Gabby, that's what family does…" He pulled the shorter man into a hug "That's what brothers do."

Gabriel hugged him tight.

"Besides, I am not exactly in the greatest of positions to be judging your life choices." Dean pulled away to motion to his prison uniform, Gabriel laughed softly "And the shit you've been through…I couldn't imagine sending Sam to one of those things…"

"I am sorry, but I really have to get Dean back in his cell." Castiel interrupted, as he looked at his watch.

"Sam?" Gabriel was confused, so he spoke a little too softly.

Dean was too busy answering Castiel to hear him "Already?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." Castiel repeated as he walked over to the doors Dean had initially burst through. He held it open and waited for the teen.

Dean sighed "Alright, alright. I guess this is it?" He looked at Gabe who was lost in thought. "Gabby?"

"Hm? Oh, right. I guess it is…"

"You're going to comeback this time, right?" Dean joked "Or do I need to get Castiel to tag you?"

"Har Har Har…" Gabe glared, but smiled shortly after "I'll see you soon Dean…I'll leave the robot over there" He shifted his eyes to Cas for a moment "My cell number. Maybe he can send me your information so I can pass it on to Lucifer."

Dean nodded "Take care of Sam for me Gabe…I know it is a lot to ask-"

"You don't  _have_  to ask, I'd never let anything happen to him."

"But what about your degree? I am sure you have…classes, or something? And I know you don't go to the community college here…" Dean looked worried "I don't want to ruin everything you've worked for…"

"Just let me handle that, okay? I got this. Besides, that is what family is for right?"

The teen grinned and hugged him one last time.

"Thanks for being here…" Dean whispered before releasing him and walking away. Gabriel watched him disappear through the doors. "…You bet."

Castiel nodded to him before following Dean.

"Watch out for him blue eyes." Gabe shouted as the doors swung close.

* * *

Gabriel was exhausted by the time he got back to the motel. It was only around 8 o' clock and he had to drag himself out of his truck. Spilling your guts took a lot of work.

He opened the door to see a sleeping Sam lying on the bed closest to him. He was surrounded by candy wrappers. "You little thief." Gabe whispered with a smile. He looked down at the sleeping boy. He was lying on his back, one hand under his head and the other laying on his stomach. Without thinking he reached out and touched Sam's face, his stubble seemed to have gotten thicker since this morning. He rubbed his thumb over it gently.

Sam's eyes fluttered open. He looked up at Gabe and smiled. "Hey Gabby, when did you get here?"

"Just a minute ago." Gabe was still cupping his cheek "Hey Sam?" His voice was low and he leaned in closer to the other's face.

Sam's eyes grew wide and he visibly swallowed "Y-yeah?"

Gabriel traced the boy's cheek bone until he was at Sam's nose. He flicked him hard enough to cause the young teen to yelp.

"Ow! Jeez, that hurt!" He cried rubbing his nose.

"Keep your hands off my candy." Gabriel stated matter-of-factly.

Sam rolled his eyes "Well next time leave me with some food." He sat up and put his feet on the floor.

"Hungry are you? Wanna go get a bite at the Kate's Diner?"

A look of pure pleasure crossed Sam's face "Oh god yes. I haven't been there in over a month!"

"Well I haven't been there in  _ **five**_  years." Gabriel laughed when Sam stared up at him with a look mixed between horror and pity. Kate's Diner was the three boys' favorite place growing up. Dean and Gabriel would take their bikes, even if it took an hour, with Sam riding on the spokes of whichever person he chose that day. It was usually Gabriel, he claimed that he was nicer and not a 'fat head'.

"What the hell are we waiting for!?" Sam swung his legs over the bed to the other side, and grabbed his shoes.

"God I hate those shoes…" You could hear the dislike in every word Gabriel spoke. Sam rolled his eyes again "Sorry my shoes offend you so much."

"I forgive you, just because you didn't have a choice, but  **those**  are gone first thing tomorrow. Here, take this too" Sam caught the cell phone when Gabe tossed it. He looked at Gabriel and tilted his head, waiting for an explanation.

"The only people that will call are Ellen, Castiel, or your brother." Sam's face lit up at the mention of Dean, "So I figured you can manage it, even though you can't manage to tie your shoes…"

"My feet need room to breathe." Sam grinned and put the cellphone in his pocket. He headed to the door, but was stopped by Gabriel's voice.

"Hey smartass, where are you going?"

Sam turned to him, confused "I thought we were going to eat…?" He pointed to the door.

"Not before we take care of that fuzz on your face.

Sam rubbed his jaw while Gabriel grinned.

Ten minutes later Gabe and Sam stood in the bathroom, facing each other, with the older boy's shaving kit on the sink.

"Ready?" Gabriel asked looking up a Sam.

"Ready." The teen nodded.

"Alright, take your shirt off."

"Oka-What?" Sam did a double-take at Gabriel.

"Well you don't want to get your shirt all wet, so come on."

"O-okay…" Sam's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he pulled the shirt off. Gabriel had turned towards the sink to pick up the razor.

"First you have to get your face wet, unless you want to look like shredder." Gabriel smiled, amusing himself. He turned to Sam "Second thing is-" Gabriel's eyes immediately went to the necklace Sam had on.

Sam knitted his eyebrows together then looked down. He quickly covered the necklace, wrapping his hand around it, his eyes were wide and his blush grew a little darker. He was so nervous about undressing in front of Gabe he forgot all about the necklace.

Gabriel's eyes turned to slits. He sat the razor back on the sink and slowly walked the few steps to Sam. He put one hand over Sam's and the other was holding the string of black leather. He pulled at it and Sam sighed, reluctantly letting go. Gabriel's hand was still holding onto his, but neither one noticed at the moment. Gabe was too focused on the familiar sigil in his other hand, and Sam was too busy waiting for his reaction. "I broke the clasp on the original chain when I was 13, so I decided to use leather to replace it..." Sam spoke softly after a long silence, or at least it was long to him. Gabriel rubbed his thumb over the symbol.

"You kept this?" He finally asked, staring up at him.

"Well…"Sam looked ahead, since he couldn't look down to where Gabe stood. "You told me to so…"

"I did, didn't I?" Gabriel smiled finally, letting the symbol fall back on Sam's chest.

"You can have it back, if you want?" He went to pull it off when Gabe grabbed his wrist.

"No, you hold on to it."

Sam was confused "You said I was supposed to give it to you, when you came back?"

"And now I am telling you…" He patted the symbol against Sam's chest, resting his hand over it for a moment too long "To keep it. It looks better on you anyway." Sam could sense something was off, there was a heavy feeling in the room.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked nervously his voice just above a whisper.

"What?" Gabriel looked up at him with wide eyes "No, baby you didn't do anything wrong." The shorter man rubbed his arm soothingly.

"I did." Gabe sighed "You were right, I never should have left that day. I should have taken over your room and toys…" Sam started to laugh "and let you feed me treats every day." Gabriel was staring at their feet by the time he finished "Or I, at least, should have come back sooner. Can you forgive me?"

Seeing Sam with his necklace made him realize how much the boy cared, and how much hope he had that he would see him again one day. How many times had Sam looked at that sigil and thought of him? How many nights did he waste thinking tomorrow might be the day Gabriel would show up, or call? It made him feel like the lowest, most horrible creature on this planet.

He was brought out of his depressing thoughts by a pressure on his head. It was only there for a moment then it was gone. Sam had kissed him, well his head but it still made Gabriel feel things that worried him. He pushed those thoughts away though when Sam squeezed his hand, which he just now realized was intertwined with the teen's, and spoke "I can't say I don't hate the fact that you just disappeared, and I am having a little trouble trusting that when you leave you are coming back, but…" He pulled Gabe's hand against his chest, and the symbol, and held it there "I can tell you that, my happiness in seeing you again greatly outweighs my resentment and fears." Sam was speaking like the adult he wasn't supposed to be yet. "I know you have your reasons Gabby, and I know you'll tell me when you're ready, so I will try to focus on the fact that you are here now like you said…"

Gabe pulled their hands from Sam's chest to his lips. He kissed the taller boy's quickly and smiled "You are too good to be true Sam-a-lot." The giant just grinned back, a blush returning to his face.

"Alright!" Gabe released Sam's hand and backed away "Let's get your face all smooth and go eat some burgers."

Sam nodded in agreement "I could really use some chili cheese fries in my life."

"I'm glad we see eye to eye…" Gabe said but added, when Sam grinned down at him again "Well…figuratively."

* * *

Please don't get a boner.

**Please.**

**Don't.**

Sam begged to his body, and any god that was willing to listen.

Gabriel decided it would take too long for Sam to shave, and he really wanted to eat so he could sleep. He said he would do it for him this time. Sam agreed, until he saw what that entailed.

Gabe was shirtless as well, sitting on the sink trying not to fall into it since the water was running. He had his legs on each side of Sam's hips. If Sam moved forward, even slightly, their groins would touch. His left hand was holding onto his shoulder with the right hand holding the razor. Sam was holding onto the sides of the sink. Tightly.

"Would you stop fidgeting?" Gabby grumbled while gliding the blade over Sam's face. He was almost done, just a few more strokes and the shaving cream would be gone.

"Well hurry up, I'm hungry." Sam lied. Well, he was hungry, but that wasn't why he wanted the other man to hurry up. His body was getting warm in all the wrong places. He did not have the self-control for this. Not even a naked Dean was calming him down. Gabe was shirtless.

**Shirtless.**

He could see his muscles working to keep the man from falling.

"D-do you play sports?" Sam's voice and mouth worked without his permission, and he winced when the razor cut into his skin.

"Soccer." Gabe answered with a frown " **Stop** talking and pay attention to what I am doing so you can do it next time." Sam glared but kept his mouth closed. Soccer, huh? Yeah, he could see that. Gabriel was rinsing the blade off once more. Almost done, just a couple more minutes, he could do this.

And then Gabriel slipped off the sink.

He ended up tightening his legs around Sam's waist, crashing the two together by the hips. Sam bit back a whine and shoved Gabriel off of him. He grabbed the towel off the sink as he stumbled backwards.

The older man landed on his feet but stared at Sam with a 'what the hell was that for' look. "S-sorry, I uh…I thought you wanted me to let go…" Sam knew it sounded lame, but there it was.

"Why the hell would I want you to do that when I am falling?"

Sam shrugged "Sorry…"

"Just come over here so I can finish-"

"I can do the rest, I want to do the rest. It is only a little bit." Sam pleaded.

Gabriel stared at the teen for a few seconds. What in the hell got into him? He was blushing like crazy and wouldn't look him in the eyes. He scanned the kid. He had a nice lean body, but  **that**  isn't what we are looking for he reminded himself. Sam had the towel in front of his…

Oh.

**Oh.**

"Uh, yeah sure kiddo. It is only a stroke or two away from being finished" He probably could have phrased that better, Gabe mentally scolded himself as he handed the very embarrassed teen the razor. "You can finish that and I will, um, go wait out here." He tried to smile like he knew nothing, but he was pretty sure Sam knew, he knew by the way he wouldn't even look up from the floor.

Gabriel walked into the other room, shutting the door behind him.

"Well, that was awkward…" He said quietly to himself as he sat on the edge of the bed. So it was true, Sam was gay. He was going to ask about it at dinner, but it kind of got pushed to the back of his mind.

Well that was stupid of him…

There he was, half dressed, hanging off of a hormonal 15 year old. He could bet that the kid had trouble stopping an erection from happening when he  _thought_  about something like that, not to mention it actually happening.

"No wonder he was so fidgety…" Gabriel laughed awkwardly.

* * *

It was a quiet drive to the Diner, Sam couldn't bring himself to look at the other man and Gabriel was trying to think of how to start the conversation without embarrassing the kid more. Finally he gave up trying to be sensitive, it was an embarrassing subject in the beginning, better to just treat it like a Band-Aid.

"So how long have you been getting boners for me Sammy?" Maybe he should have waited until after Sam finished taking a drink of his soda. The kid coughed for a solid minute, before dropping his head on the table with a groan.

"Could we not…"

"Oh come on Sam, it happens, don't worry about it." Gabe laughed out. Sam didn't lift his head up, but the atmosphere didn't feel as awkward.

"So, how long have you known?" Gabriel asked. Sam had no choice but to pick his head up when the waitress came at that exact moment to drop their food off. She looked about Sam's age.

"Here you guys go." She smiled at Sam as she sat the food down "Your Sam Winchester, right?"

"uh, yeah?" He smiled at her "Do I know you?"

"We had PE together last year…Everyone is wondering where you disappeared to? "

"Oh, Jenn." The girl lit up when he remembered her "I have been, uh, sick." He lies horribly Gabe thought. "I should be back soon."

"That's great, we've really missed you." She smiled and Sam smiled back with a nod, not sure what else to do when she didn't leave. "Well…enjoy your meals." She eventually said and left.

"She liiiikes you." Gabe teased "I wonder how she'd take knowing half-dressed men get you goin'?"

"Why are you torturing me?" Sam said seriously and Gabe smiled "Torturing you? I am excited, I have a Winchester on my team! I should throw a party." Gabriel bit into his burger as he finished speaking.

"I have known since I was 13." He answered Gabe's question from earlier "All the other boys were trying to sneak a peak in the girls' locker room, and I was just trying to keep coming up with excuses to skip group showers…"

"Ah, I remember those days, getting your ass kicked for an erection was always exciting."

Sam scoffed "You're a masochist, aren't you?" Gabe winked "I would be for the right person." Sam coughed and shifted in his seat, which just made the other man laugh.

"How did Dean take it when you told him?"

"He just wrapped an arm around me and said he'd help me find the hottest guy out there, if he had a hot sister." Sam smiled at the memory. "He mentioned you." He added after a moment.

Gabriel gave a questioning look "Oh?"

"Yeah, he said he wished you were around for the…" Sam swallowed "Sex talk."

"Bet that went well."

"Oh god, it was awkward." Sam hid his face in his hands for a moment. "He told me the basics, but his knowledge of a gay relationship was very…"

"He didn't have a clue." Gabe jumped in.

"Not one."

"Well, he was only like 17?" Sam nodded to confirm "I bet he did the best he could."

"Yeah, but god, it was awkward." Both of them laughed.

"Well, if you have any questions…" Gabriel pointed at himself "I am your man."

The other nodded "…Thanks."

"So you got a boyfriend?"

Sam laughed at that "I haven't even gotten a kiss yet." He clamped his mouth closed. He didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Oh well…Anyone in mind?" Gabriel shrugged stealing a few of Sam's fries.

"No, most the guys at school are only good to look at." Gabriel laughed at that.

"That goes for most of them, kiddo."

Sam opened his mouth to ask a question when a large hand landed on his shoulder. Before Gabriel knew what was happening Sam was being pulled up and dragged out the door. He was up and running after the two in a second, but the owner stopped him for the bill. "Damn it!" He growled quickly pulling his wallet out.

* * *

"Let me go!" Sam yelled fighting off the older man.

"Shut your fucking mouth, you ungrateful bitch." The man opened the passenger door on an old, silver Sedan and tried to shove Sam inside.

"Get your fucking hands off him!" Gabe pushed the taller man into the back door on the passenger side. Sam slipped out of his grip in the struggle and backed away. "Who the fuck are you?" The man barked, shoving Gabriel away.

"I could ask you the same thing." The shorter man shot back.

"This is Walter, Gabe…" Sam spoke up from behind him. "Oh well, he is as friendly as you described." Gabe spat out towards the man. Walter was an inch or so taller than Sam. He had sandy-grey hair, a permanent scowl on his face, and he was wearing a black shirt, loose jeans, and a pair of sandals. He looked like he was in his late 40s and could do some serious damage in a fist fight.

"Listen here you, you little shit, my business is with my 'foster son'…" He shoved Gabriel so hard he fell into Sam "Not you."

"Leave him alone, you prick!" Sam snarled and was snatched up by Walter "Watch your tone and get your ass in the car, before I  **really**  lose my temper." He shoved the boy towards the open door.

"He isn't going anywhere with you…" Gabe was between the car and Walter in a flash. Walter laughed and grabbed Gabe by the front of his tank top, pulling him close to his face. "Oh yes, he is. I have papers on the boy." The way Walter grinned made Gabe's stomach turn "The boy belongs to me."

"I don't give a fuck if you had a letter from the president, he  **isn't** going with you." Gabe glared back without fear.

Walter looked pissed, but he glanced around and decided there was too many people present to get into a fight. He only smiled again and let go of Gabriel.

"Boy, tell your  **friend**  it is time for you to go home." He looked over to Sam who was still standing next to the car. When Sam only glared at him, Walter continued "I would hate to have to call the authorities son, I have tried so hard to help you." His smile widened "It would be such a misfortune to see you put back in the system. This time, they might just send you to that orphanage. You could end up  **so** far from your poor brother…" Tears started to cloud Sam's view, but he didn't stop glaring at Walter "You may not get to see him again for quite a while…"

"That's bullshit Sam, don't listen, he wouldn't let you see him anyway." Gabe looked back at Sam, who started to shake.

"I might, if he is a good boy, but he definitely won't stand a chance if he isn't in town. Last I checked, the orphanage is a good four towns away…?" Sam looked to the ground, his clenched fist relaxed and he sighed.

"You fucki-"

"It is okay Gabriel…" Sam spoke softly "I…I have to go with him."

"The fuck you are!" Gabe ground out as Walter smirked, already walking to his car.

"I  _have_ to Gabe…" Sam looked at him, the kid looked scared "I can't risk being taken away…I can't."

He walked up to Sam and gripped his arms "Sam you can't leave with him, I don't even know where you'll be! What if he…does something to you?"

"Hurry up boy!" Walter yelled "That fucker doesn't need to know where we live."

Sam pulled away from the shorter male "Sam…don't, your brother wouldn't want you to do this!" Gabe cried desperately.

"I will see you later Gabby, it is going to be fine." He turned away and quickly got into the car with Walter.

"No!" Gabe tried to open Sam's door, but the bastard locked it. He beat on the window as the car came to life "Sam! Sam  _please_  get out of the car!" Sam looked up at him and smiled sadly, trying his best to hide the fear Gabe knew he felt. He mouthed 'it will be okay…' and Gabriel shook his head. "Open the  **fucking**  door Sam!"

The car lurched forward, causing Gabe to fall to his hands and knees. With a screech Gabriel was left alone in the parking lot.

" **Sam!** "


	7. Chapter 7

"Shit, shit, shit!" Gabe collapsed on the motel bed, his face buried in the pillow. It had been a day since Sam was taken away by that foster prick. The only thing saving him from complete insanity was the fact that Sam had his cell phone.

He was at Castiel's house, thank god there aren't a lot of 'Castiel Novaks' in the phonebook, at 4 o' clock in the morning. He pounded on the door for ten minutes before a half awake Cas opened it. The poor guy had got off work an hour ago. He was about to drag the Robocop to Walter's house and rescue Sam by any means necessary, but Castiel reminded him about the cell.

**Flashback**

" _Please Gabriel, don't do anything stupid." Sam whispered, trying not to wake up his 'guardian', into the device._

" _Stupid would be leaving you there!" Gabe snapped._

" _I am okay, he didn't do anything." He argued._

" _Yet. He hasn't done anything yet and I am damn sure not going to give him the opportunity Sam!" Gabriel paced in Castiel's living room as the blue eyed officer tried to stay awake._

" _Gabby, please, trust me. I know what I am doing. It is just until the meeting on Monday, then I will be back." He pleaded in a hushed tone._

"… _Do you know how I would feel if something happened to you?" Gabe clenched Cas' phone tightly "I would never forgive myself."_

" _ **Nothing**_ _will happen, I will stay out of his way."_

" _And, oh dear god, your brother would have my skin ripped off." Gabe groaned "I promised him I would take care of you."_

" _I know you trust Dean more than me, but I_ _ **do**_ _know what I am doing." Sam sounded angry, or jealous "And Dean will understand, he knows how this works."_

" _That isn't it at all Sammy…" Gabe defended "I just…" He sighed not sure what he could say to make the teen understand._

" _ **Please.**_ _" Sam sounded desperate "I can't risk losing my brother…" after a moment he added "And I'd like to get to know you again..."_

" _Sam…"_

" _You two are th_ _e only pieces of my past that I have left…Please don't make me give that up…" He sighed loudly. "I am tired of everyone leaving or…dying, and I am scared that it is going to happen for the rest of his life, so just let me_ _**try** _ _."_

_After a moment of silence, Gabe let out a frustrated noise "When is the meeting?"_

" _Monday at 12:30" Sam said hopeful._

"… _I will be outside that house by 12:45, so come out as soon as it is over, and you better keep that phone glued to your hip." He reluctantly agreed._

_He could feel Sam's smile "Deal."_

**End flashback**

Now here he was, watching the clock and popping tootsie rolls in his mouth. It was only 10 in the morning. He debated calling Sam, but decided not to. He wasn't sure how much battery power his phone had left. It was not a Nokia, but it could keep a charge for a while if it wasn't used frequently.

"Move. Faster." Gabriel urged the clock on the nightstand.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Who the hell?" Gabe looked at the door. His heart jumped, maybe Sam had somehow finished early? He crawled off the bed, and quickly walked to the door swinging it open "Sam!?"

His face paled as he recognized the man in front of him. It was not Sam.

"Replacing me already?" Lucifer's voice was smooth and inviting as always "I am hurt." He wore a dark Armani dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of black slacks with matching dress shoes. He stepped into Gabriel's personal space when he didn't get a reply right away "Speechless I see, just the reaction I like." He leaned in capturing the shorter man's lips with his.

' _Well. Fuck.'_ That was Gabriel's last thought, as the motel door clicked shut.

* * *

Sam was in his 'room', which was a glorified closet, staring at the floor. The bastard locked him in here last night, for 'mouthing off', and hasn't let him out once. Not even to go to the damn bathroom.

On a slightly bright side, Sam could grab some clothes he left here, he had already changed into his grey T-shirt but kept the jeans on Gabe bought him. He sighed falling back on his bed, that was nearly too small. He wondered how Gabriel was, he was pretty upset about this situation. He didn't have a choice though, he couldn't chance being forced to leave, not without a fight.

He could feel Gabby's phone vibrate beside him, he kept it on silent so Walter wouldn't take it away. He flipped it open and answered, expecting to hear Gabriel.

"Hey."

"Sammy?" Dean's worried voice came through.

Sam sat up with a smile "Dean!"

"Hey, are you okay? That prick hasn't hurt you?"

"Nah, just the usual 'stay in your room until I need you' bit." Sam left out that he was locked in, no need to cause Dean any trouble over something he can do nothing about. "How are you?"

"I am alright, just wanted to make sure you were okay. Gabriel was pretty shaken when he told me what happened…" Dean chuckled "I think he thought I was going to legit kill him."

"Can you blame him?" Sam smiled into the cell-phone "You aren't exactly known for your excellent anger control."

"Yeah, yeah I guess not."

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything." Sam said happily.

"Gabriel got a lawyer to appeal my sentence."

"That is great!"

"Yeah, well…" Dean sighed "It is his ex-fiancé…The bastard cheated on him."

"What…" Sam was shocked and a little upset that Dean knew this, but he didn't "And he wants him to help us?"

"Apparently he is the best at what he does…"

"Still…"

"I know, I tried to tell him no but that didn't get me anywhere…"

"What do you want me to do?" Sam was really curious.

"You know how I make you act like a pain in the ass, so we can get better seats at the movies or to get people to just leave?" Dean hinted and Sam smiled so wide his face hurt.

"Yeeeah."

"I don't want you to scare the guy off, we do need him, just…make his life a little hard?"

"I think I can handle that…" Sam had no problem being a nuisance to someone like that.

"That's my boy." Dean chuckled "I can hear the plans you're making up in that bobble head of yours."

"You have no room to talk about big heads…"

The boys talked until Sam heard footsteps coming down the hallway. "Shit." He whispered "I have to go Dean, he is coming."

"Alright, I love you."

"Love you too."

He quickly hung the phone up and slipped it in his back pocket as he stood up. The door swung opened. "Get your fairy ass to the living room, she should be here soon." He didn't know exactly how the man found out he was gay, but he started calling him every degrading name in the book since.

He walked into the hallway, ignoring the older man. He just wanted to get his over with so he could get out of here.

* * *

Dean frowned as he sat the phone down. He hated leaving Sam alone to deal with Walter.

"So the newbie finally let go of his guard's dick to come play with the other boys." Laughter filled the room while Dean turned to face the other four prisoners. His eyes locked with a familiar, unwanted face.

"Listen dude, I don't know why you are crushing on me so bad but you are just not my type…" Dean flung back as he pushed through the group. The teenager just wanted to get back to his cell before the guy tried to shove his cock in his face again.

"Can you let me out?" Dean called to the guard on the other side of the bars. It was a decent size room he was in and one wall was lined with phones. He didn't know which one did it, but he felt something blunt hit his back sending him crashing into the bars. He tried to keep himself up by holding on to the metal in front of him, but another inmate grabbed the back of his uniform and threw him to the floor.

"You're gonna learn not to speak until told, one way or another, boy." Dean cried out when Woods crushed his hand with his foot, pressing it into the concrete underneath. He looked over to the door and saw the guards wrestling two other men in orange, who were holding the door closed.

The first kick was in his stomach, it knocked the air right out of him. The second one hit a rib, and he was pretty sure the third one broke it. The forth kick landed on the side of his head, he started to lose count after that. The pain was quickly being replaced with a numbness, as Dean's vision started to fade away.

Prison  _really_ sucked.

* * *

Gabriel hid his face in his hands. He was completely naked, sitting on an unmade motel bed. Lucifer glanced at him as he was getting dressed.

"Come on now angel, it isn't that bad." He laughed when Gabriel threw a pillow at him.

"Fuck you Luke." He stood up to grab his clothes.

"Again?" A smile slowly grew on Lucifer's face while he pulled his shirt on, leaving it unbuttoned. "Gladly." He grabbed Gabriel by his hips, pulling the undressed man close to his body.

His hands were slapped away.

"I am serious!" Gabriel shouted while putting his boxers on, then his jeans "That." He pointed to the bed "Whatever that was, never should have happened."

"But it did." Lucifer's voice was smug and Gabe wanted to punch him.

"As far as I am concerned, no it didn't!" He pulled his green polo over his head.

"Baby-"

"No, this isn't one of your cases that you can just argue your way out of Luke." Gabriel stated while walking toward the bathroom. His body ached because of his activities with the other man, and for once, he hated it.

"It was just one mistake baby…" Lucifer argued anyway "Can't you forgive me?"

Gabe shook his head and looked the other man in the eyes, eyes he loved so much at one point. "We both know it wasn't just once."

When Lucifer only stared back, Gabriel smiled even though he felt like crying. "Well, at least you didn't deny it…then I'd really have to kick your ass." He shut the bathroom door before Lucifer could say another word. He leaned against the door and covered his face once more. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"What the hell was I thinking?" He laughed but it held no amusement. Lucifer was in his sight for ten seconds and he ended up having sex with him. How was he supposed to do this? He thought of the look on Sam's face when he was telling him about his brother being in Prison. He thought of Dean when he was talking to Sam, and the way he tried to cover up his tears.

He placed his hands together and squeezed, he would do this because he  **had**  to do this.

"Gabriel?" Lucifer's voice came through the door. When he didn't answer, he heard a loud sigh. "I didn't come all the way here to talk to a door. Are you going to come out, or should I just leave?"

He rolled his eyes and turned, pulling the door open. Lucifer stared at him and he stared back for a moment before pushing past him to go sit on the, not destroyed by sex, bed.

"…I didn't want you to come down here for us. I need your help." He hated this, he really did.

"I know, your bitchy friend filled me in." Luke frowned "After she told me what a piece of trash I am, in three different languages."

Gabe couldn't stop the grin forming on his face "I'd have paid good money to see that. Where is she anyway?"

"She has classes' babe, like you are supposed to have…"

"Don't lecture me right now." Gabriel knew that tone of voice. "I already called the university and took a leave of absence this morning."

"Why? For people you haven't seen in years?" Lucifer laughed. "What do you owe this 'Jean' and 'Sal'?"

" **Dean** and **Sam**." Gabriel corrected.

"Whatever…why are you risking your future on two nobodies from this hick-"

"Stop! Just…stop." Gabriel barked, glaring up at the older man. "Those 'Nobodies' are my family and this  _hick town_  is my home."

"It is your past!" Lucifer loomed over him. "Your future is two hours from here, being put on hold for some people you used to know."

Gabriel looked at the ground "Yes. People I knew for basically the first 16 years of my life. I am not asking for you to understand Luke…" He stood up and looked at his ex. "I am asking for your help…"

"I don't do charity cases, you know that." Lucifer was close as he spoke, lips almost touching Gabe's skin. "What is in it for me?"

The shorter man closed his eyes, Luke really was an asshole. "If…If you do this, I will forgive you."

Lucifer scoffed "What makes you think-"

"It is the reason you came here in the first place." Gabriel stated, pushing Luke back a step. "Somewhere inside you, there is this twisted need to be forgiven but you are too full of pride to admit it."

Lucifer stood there and smiled, but it was tight not relaxed like the others. "…Let's say that is true. It will take time to do this. I can't imagine you can afford this motel much longer?" He looked around the room. "I'd say that temp money of yours is running low, what are you going to do about that?"

He was right, today was the last day he could afford this room. His money was almost gone, just enough left for gas and a bit of food. "What are you getting a Luke?"

"I'll pay for a hotel and you can stay there with me." He smiled again, smugness intact. "And in return, you go out with me again."

"Luke…" Gabriel warned.

"What other option do you have?" Luke asked, pulling Gabe to him. "Just…give us another shot…I do still love you."

Gabriel leaned into him for a moment, before pushing him back again. "I love you too…" He backed up towards the entrance. "But sometimes that isn't enough…I can't be hurt like that again."

"Gabriel- Who the fuck are you!?" Seeing Lucifer jump back as he turned towards him, and the look on his face, broke Gabriel out of the seriousness and he laughed until he bumped into something warm.

"He can stay with me." Castiel's voice was completely unexpected. Gabe spun around. The motel door was wide open and the blue eyed officer stood there calmly.

"Lucifer, this is Castiel, the robocop ninja." Gabe joked, actually happy to see the man. "How long have you been there?"

"I came in at this man's bribe for you." He nodded his head towards Luke with a distasteful look on his face. "You are welcomed to stay with me, Sam as well."

"You can't stay with a-" Lucifer started to object, but Gabe cut him off.

"Holy fucking shit! What time is it?" Gabriel spun to the clock on the nightstand that read 1:30.

"Oh fuck me! I have to go!"

* * *

Sam walked down the street slowly, watching his feet. He waited for Gabe's old, blue ford for nearly 30 minutes but when it didn't show he decided to walk. He shifted the duffle bag on his shoulder, it was getting heavy. Standing in front of that house made him nervous, and he could tell it was going to start raining soon. His heart was beating fast and he felt knots in his stomach. Gabe should have been here, he said he would be. A voice in Sam's head scolded him for still believing the older boy.

_You're nothing to him, he probably changed his mind and went home._

He shook the thought, and tried to quiet the voice. "Maybe he got stuck in traffic?" Sam mumbled to himself but still couldn't stop the anxiety that was rising, making it hard to think or breathe. What if he was in a wreck? What if he is on the side of some road, dead?

It wasn't that bad, he knew how to get to the motel from Walter's house. He knew how to get anywhere in this town now, after the last couple months. This wasn't the greatest neighborhood to walk in, but it was no big deal but not knowing where Gabriel was…

"Hey kid, you need a ride?" He jumped and looked at the man in the small, dark car.

"Uh, No thanks…" Sam smiled and continued walking.

"Aw come on, you're Dean's little brother right?" Sam stopped to look at the man again. He was wearing a dark shirt and had black hair, with a balding spot on top. He had a nice smile.

"You know my brother?" He felt a raindrop hit his cheek.

"Oh, yeah I know him alright. I am Jack. We were friends and I am sure he wouldn't want me to leave you to walk in the rain." The man grinned, as he put the car in park and stepped out. "So, come on, get in." He ran his hand down Sam's arm, gripping his wrist gently and tugged him to the passenger side. "I heard he was in prison, you must be lonely?"

"Not- Not really." Sam answered as the passenger door was opened for him. The rain was coming down faster.

"If you need a job, I have a few things you can do for me…Are you hungry?" Sam looked at the man, he was motioning for him to get in the car. Well, he was kind of hungry and it was raining…and Gabriel still wasn't here…He stepped closer to the opened door, lifting his leg to sit in the seat, when he heard someone yell his name.

"Sam!" Gabriel came running down the street, he had gotten out of a black mustang GT, which was still moving slightly. "Get the hell away from him." He spat at Jack who put his hands up.

"Easy there, I was just gonna show the kid a nice time." Jack said, but Gabriel must have not liked the way he said it or the creepy look on his face because he shoved the guy onto the ground.

"Fuck off, you sick bastard." He growled, grabbing Sam by the arm and pulling him away. The rain was really coming down now. The guy only frowned and got back in his car, speeding off.

"Ow, that hurts Gabriel." Sam complained at how tight he was squeezing his arm. He stopped before he reached the Mustang, they stood in the middle of the street as he turned to face the younger boy. "Would you please stop climbing into cars with low lives?!" Gabe sounded really mad and his hair was drenched, Sam could only imagine what his looked like. "It really isn't good for my blood pressure!"

He pulled his arm out of the other man's grasp. "He said he knew Dean." Sam argued, his anger rising. "And you sure as hell seemed to forget about me…What was I supposed to do, walk in the rain?"

"Yeah, and what kind of fucking people did your brother know!?" He was angry, but he also looked scared? Sam was confused. "He knows bad people Sam,  _really_  bad people." He seemed to break down a little, as he put a hand over his mouth and the other on Sam's chest. He gripped his soaked shirt and removed his hand from his mouth after a few moments. "These people aren't like the people your brother grew up with Sammy, so don't ever go with someone just because that person knows your brother…okay? Can you promise me that?" Sam's anger disappeared when he looked into Gabe's eyes. He was really scared, why? All the taller boy could do was nod, then Gabriel looped his arms around his neck pulling him into a tight hug. "I am sorry I am late, I won't let it happen again, okay?" He whispered into his ear. He didn't respond, but pulled the man closer.

"Are you okay Gabe?" He felt like Gabriel was hugging someone who almost died.

"Yeah, I am now." Gabe nodded into his neck. God, Sam had no idea what that man wanted. He was  _this_  close to a dangerous situation that Gabe wouldn't be there to save him from.

"You two want to get out of the fucking rain!" Sam looked over to the Mustang. A man with dirty blonde hair was standing by the open driver door. He quickly ducked back inside the car.

"Who is that?" Sam asked.

Gabriel released him and frowned "The reason I am late, and your brother's lawyer."

Sam looked back to the Mustang and grinned. "Oh, Dean mentioned him…"

"Yeah, well, get ready for the real thing." Gabe grumbled, walking back to the car.

"I think I am pretty ready." Sam pulled his duffle bag securely on his shoulder and followed Gabriel.

* * *

"He did it on purpose!" Luke hissed as they walked into Castiel's house. Gabriel had gotten the key from the officer when they were at the hotel, he was coming to offer his house before going to work, not just because he eased dropped on their conversation. Castiel was apparently, very trusting and very sweet.

"Oh please Luke, he said he was sorry so let it go." Gabe scolded with amusement. Sam had chosen to ride to Cas' house with Lucifer for some reason, while Gabriel took his truck from the motel. When the three got out at the house, Lucifer was fuming. Apparently Sam had managed to spill his opened soda all over Luke's pants and floor board.

"I am real sorry man, it just…slipped." Sam grinned at him when he said the last word, not looking sorry at all. Lucifer glared at him, knowing that the little brat was faking. "Why are we here anyway?" Sam cut off any protest about to come from the lawyer.

"Castiel said he would let us stay for a while." Gabriel answered, sitting his bag on the floor by the couch. The house wasn't that big, but it was definitely not small. It was a two bedroom, which both were in the back of the house. The living room was the first room you walked into from the front door, followed by a connected kitchen on the left and a hallway that had a bathroom, which Lucifer disappeared into, on the right and then the two bedrooms. It wasn't really decorated or lived in. It was like Cas didn't spend much time here. "He doesn't have a TV…" Sam noticed.

"Yeah, he doesn't strike me as the TV type."

"When do I get to meet him?"

"I guess when he gets off work." Gabe replied.

"Oh…What are we supposed to do until then?" Sam looked at Gabe, who stared back and shrugged.

"I would go with changing clothes first…"

Sam looked down at himself and smiled "Oh, right." His hair was still dripping and his clothes clung to his body. Gabriel wasn't in a much better state.

"You two look like drowned rodents…" Lucifer emerged from the hall way in a new set of expensive, dark clothing. "Especially you Sully."

Sam just rolled his eyes, the guy had said his name wrong six times already. Gabriel shook his head and gave an apologetic look to the teen.

"You're right Lucy, I should change." Sam smiled wide. He heaved his duffle bag over his shoulder, crashing it directly into Luke's face then turned around and let his mouth drop slightly at the sight of the other man holding his nose. "Oh man! I am so sorry! I didn't even see you there, are you okay?" He reached for Luke who backed away from him with a scowl.

"…Don't worry about it." He said with a glare at Gabriel for laughing.

"Come on Sam, let's go change in your temporary room." Gabriel suggested, walking down the hall. "As soon as I figure out which one that is…"

Sam turned to follow him, but Lucifer stopped him with a hand on his chest. "Listen here, you little shit. I am here to get your brother out last I checked, so lay off the pranks!" He whispered harshly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" Sam smiled when Luke's eyes flashed with frustration. "Dude, can you let me go? I need to change."

"…Fine, play your games. " Lucifer pulled him closer "But just know, Gabriel will be leaving with me when this is over, so don't get too attached." He slightly pushed the boy away.

"Sam, I found it!" He heard Gabe yell, but he took a moment to follow the voice. He was trying to get his fears and anger under control. Was Gabe planning on leaving with him?

Gabriel looked at the bed, it was a twin but large enough for Sam so it was okay. He turned around when he heard the door close behind him. "Did you get lost?" Gabe joked, but frowned when he saw the look on Sam's face. "What's wrong?"

"Are you…Are you back with that jerk?" He asked, trying to keep his anger at bay.

"What did he tell you?" Gabriel swallowed.

"Really?" Sam took the dismissal of his question as the answer. "He is an asshole, and cheated on you!" Sam's yelled and Gabe shook his head.

"Of course I am not with him!"

Sam relaxed a little.

"…I just slept with him."

"What!?"

Gabriel covered his face, he shouldn't have admitted that. "I thought that is what he told you…"

"Well great! I am glad you can go around sleeping with heartless bastards." Sam threw his shirt off, the necklace swinging and he bent down and opened his bag to get another.

"Sam, I didn't mean to it-"

"Oh please say 'it just sort of happened'" The taller boy laughed angrily, for some reason this really got under his skin. He didn't like it at all. Gabriel shouldn't be with someone like that…He deserved someone different.

"Well, it did!" Gabriel started to change as well "But it won't happen again…"

Sam scoffed "Right…"

"It won't." Gabriel stated firmly.

"Is that why you were late?" Sam pulled out a plain white tank top and slipped it on, before buttoning his pants. When Gabe didn't respond, Sam laughed bitterly and turned away to change his underwear and slip on his grey sweat pants. "That's great…"

"Sam, I am sorry…I really didn't…" Gabby sat on the bed in his boxers, not caring if the bed was getting wet. "I didn't know he was going to show up today, it caught me off guard…I just…I'm sorry." The man stared at the floor in shame.

Sam looked at him and eventually sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I don't get it Gabe…He cheated on you."

"You're right, I shouldn't have…I should have punched his fucking lights out, but it isn't…" He stood to grab his tan capris. After he pulled them up he looked at Sam "It isn't always so easy to forget about someone that used to mean the world to you…even when you know you have to. Do you understand?"

"…I guess." He understood that relationships were complicated, but he guessed it went farther than he thought. "I still don't like it."

"Don't worry, I am not planning on doing that again. If I do, would you do the honor of beating the sense back into me?" Gabe touched Sam's smiling face, which needed another shave, and made the boy look at him "And I can't even tell you how sorry I am for leaving you at that place." Sammy tried to shrug it off, but he knew his face was giving him away.

"I…I got scared." He admitted. "The last time someone didn't show up to get me, I found out they were dead…"

Gabe's eyes grew wide. "Your parents…?" Sam nodded against his hand. "They were supposed to pick me up from school, and we were going to go to Dean's baseball game…but…" He shook his head, pulling away from Gabriel. "I waited for an hour, all the other kids were gone…thirty minutes later I started walking." He took a breath, he had lived that moment so many times, but it still made his heart beat wildly. "It took me three hours to get home because I couldn't figure out the bus system. When I got there…Dean was in the front yard with a bunch of police officers. He looked ill until he saw me, I've never seen that look on his face and I don't think he's ever hugged me that tight in my life."

"That is when you guys found out about the accident?" Gabriel asked softly, reaching to rub Sam's back.

"Yeah, he thought I was in the car with them since no one could find me. He thought…"

"That you died too." Gabriel leaned against the taller boy "I feel like if I say sorry anymore, you'll punch me." Gabriel smiled softly, backing away from him. He only got a shrug.

"Sam…I have something for you." He wanted to cheer him up and went to his bag to pull out some papers. "It isn't finished yet, and it may take a while but…" He held the papers out to Sam. "I figured it would be a pretty decent, 'Make-up' birthday present."

Sam stared down at the paper, and looked back up confused. "These are foster parent applications?"

Gabe smiled "Well, I thought about adopting but you'd be an adult by the time all that went through…"

Sam looked down at the paper, and then back to Gabriel. He looked cautiously hopeful. "You're going to become a foster parent…for me?"

"I am gonna try. I have to find a house first. Actually a job…then I have to transfer schools and I-" He was cut off by Sam picking him up in a tight hug.

"Thank you…" He whispered into shoulder.

"…You're welcome" He only hugged back for a moment, then let out a soft laugh, realizing he had yet to put a shirt on "Now will you put me down, you giraffe…"

Sam smiled while gently placing the man on the ground. "I didn't even realize…you  **are**  pretty short…" Sam laughed and dodged a punch in the shoulder.

"How did your meeting go?" Gabriel glared, playfully, while switching the subject and pulling a dark red T-shirt on.

"Oh…right." Sam started to shuffle his feet, which Gabe figured out he only did when he was nervous.

"What happened?"

"I…" Sam tucked his hands in his pockets "I am quitting school."

"…What, why?" Gabe gave him his full attention.

"I've missed too many days…It would get Walter in trouble if I didn't say I was dropping out to get my G.E.D."

"Sam, you can't quit school! Are you even old enough?"

Sam shrugged, apparently it is a teenage thing. "As long as I promised to get my G.E.D., it was fine…and I will, so let's not worry about it right now. Please?"

There was a knock on the door.

"Did you two fall asleep?" Lucifer pushed the door open, leaning against the frame. "It is very rude to leave your savior alone, in a stranger's house."

"I figured you'd find something to screw by now." Gabe shot back and Sam smiled.

"Funny. Can we please get some food?" Luke was not amused "I haven't eaten since breakfast, and with our 'activities' this morning, I am starved."

Sam crossed his arms as he watched Luke turn and saunter back down the hall. "I don't like him…"

"There is a club, you should join it." Gabriel was trying to hide the blush on his face at Lucifer's indiscretion. "I am the president, I can get you a great seat."

"Do you have T-shirts?" Sam followed Gabe out of the room.

"Yep, and matching hats too."

* * *

Castiel walked down to Dean's cell, after finishing some paperwork. He was surprised to find it empty. He clicked his radio on.

"Where is prisoner 435?" He asked.

"Prisoner is in the medical ward."

Castiel's felt a pain shoot from his gut to his heart. "Why?" He asked, already walking to the ward.

"Prisoner was attacked by four other inmates while using the phone."

Castiel frowned, walking faster.

When he got to the ward he was lead to a section of curtain that was closed. He stepped inside and visibly winced. Dean was lying on his back, he had a swollen lip and two black eyes. There was stitches on the top of his scalp and bandages around his chest and hand. He had bruises everywhere.

"Cassie! Great to see you." Dean reached for him.

Something was wrong. Dean was smiling and ignoring wounds that should make him feel…Castiel's frown deepened.

"You were given drugs."

"Dilaudid." Dean confirmed with a nod of his head. "I should get my ass kicked more often." He laughed. Castiel only stood there.

"Oh, come on darlin', don't look at me like that." Dean lost some of his high from the disapproving look the older man was giving him. "What did you want me to do, sit here in pain?"

Still no response.

"This shit hurts, Cas…" Dean tried again.

Not even a blink.

"Okay, so maybe I didn't need  _ **this**_  much but it isn't like I am going to ask for more…"

"No, but you won't turn it away either." Castiel finally spoke, turning to leave.

"Wait, Castiel, where are you going?" Dean reached for him again.

"I am going to tell the nurses to down your doses, then I am going to do my job. Good night Dean."

"No, Cas…Castiel wait…I'm sorry…Cas'!" Dean shouted for the officer's retreating form but when he got no response he punched the bed. "Fine! Fucking go! I don't need you around anyway, you can't even get a fucking joke you stupid fuck!" Guards came to his side to silence him. "I don't need you!" He shouted once more before the nurses came in, threatening to sedate him if he didn't stop.

He didn't respond to them, but he stopped yelling so eventually each one disappeared leaving him alone in the curtained off 'room'.

"I don't fucking need you…" He sobbed quietly.

* * *

"Is he alright!?" Gabriel jumped up from the couch when Castiel called him later that night. Sam stood as well, worry clear on his face.

"He is fine, nothing that will not heal." Cas informed. "He was given dilaudid…He seemed to be enjoying himself."

Gabriel covered his face, relief replaced with anger. "I bet he was…"

"What is going on? Is it Dean, is he okay?" Sam whispered.

Gabriel nodded, rubbing the younger boy's side unconsciously, before resting his hand on his hip. It didn't go unnoticed by Lucifer though.

"How long will he be in the infirmary?"

Sam's worried expression returned at the mention of an infirmary. Gabriel just pulled him closer, and Sam didn't pull away. Luke watched the two closely, their card game ignored for the time being.

"Just for tonight, he will be put back in his cell after that." Castiel played with a pen on his desk "He was not very happy with me when I told him I was going to cut his dosage down…"

"Well, boo fucking who…" Gabe bit out "You did the right thing Cas, he will thank you later or I will give him an earful when I come visit."

"…I have to get back to work."

"Alright, and thanks again Cas for letting us stay here."

"Of course."

Gabe hung his cell up and handed it back to Sam, he also made sure he had the charger with him too.

"Your brother is an idiot."

"What did he do?"

He told Sam what happened and the boy sat on the couch, shaking his head. "He really is an addict, isn't he…?" The disappointment in Sam's voice was clear. Gabe imagined Sam was watching his favorite superhero become a villain.

"Come on Sam…I know your brother is struggling, but we can't give up on him. Dean is still in there, we just have to have hope, alright?" Gabe patted his shoulder when Sam nodded.

"Now, why don't you go shave your peach fuzz and head to bed?"

Sam stood up "I still have no idea what I am doing…"

"I can always do it for you again?" He stifled a laugh when Sam turned a pretty shade of pink.

"I'll figure it out…" He mumbled and headed to the hallway.

"My razor is in the bag kiddo." He hollered after him.

Thirty minutes later a clean shaven, yet cut up Sam said his goodnights and went to bed.

"You two are awfully close…" Luke finally spoke up.

"Want me to shave your face, so you feel less left out?" Gabe rolled his eyes.

"I didn't know you had a thing for little kids Gabe." Luke continued.

"Oh please, that isn't…I don't have…Don't you have a hotel to get to?" Gabriel stumbled over himself.

It is so late, I think I will find a hotel in the morning." Luke stood up and walked to Gabriel. He pulled him into his body again and whispered in his ear. "I was hoping to have a little adult time with you tonight." Gabe felt his cock jump as the man kissed his jaw and down to his neck.

"Stop it." Gabriel fought weakly, even moving his head to the side to give the other man access. "I am serious!" He shoved Luke away and held his neck, breathing harder than before.

"Relax baby, we are sharing a couch anyway might as well enjoy it." Lucifer smiled and he unbuttoned his own shirt.

"…Fuck you."

* * *

Sam laid in bed listening to the crickets outside. This was a nice room, he liked it, but it could use a little life.

"Sam?" Gabe's voice was low.

"Yeah?" He whispered back for some reason. Gabriel walked in, shutting the door behind him. It was completely dark, but Sam had already adjusted. So he smiled as he watched Gabe take baby steps toward him, he had a pillow in one hand. We he got to the edge of the bed, he sat down.

"…Can I sleep in here with you?" He sounded tired Sam thought, or sad?

"Sure, is the couch uncomfortable?"

"No, but it is being occupied by an arrogant cock with a huge ego. I am pretty sure there is no room left for me." Gabe sighed "Not any room I need…"

"Oh. In that case." Sam scooted over as much as he could "I hope you don't mind cuddling?" Sam joked.

Gabriel stood up and took off his capris and shirt, which made Sam swallow a few times before he could speak "W-what are you doing?"

"I wasn't planning on sleeping in those clothes…is that okay?"

Sam only nodded, not trusting his voice to be the correct pitch. He had taken his shirt off before climbing into bed.  _We are almost completely naked…_ Sam squashed the thought. There was nothing sexual going on, just sleep. He had to repeat that sentence 100 times when Gabe crawled in next to him, his bare back pressed into Sam's chest.

"Good night Sammuck." Gabe yawned.

Sam had one arm hovering above Gabriel's side, and the other was under the other's pillow. Finally getting the nerve, he laid his arm over Gabby.

"…Night." He whispered back.

He mentally groaned before he fell asleep, pulling the shorter man tighter against him. These feelings were definitely not the ones he used to feel for his brother's best friend...

He was scared


	8. Chapter 8

Dean laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Everything hurt, he had barely moved in the last week. Basically since he was brought back to his cell and received his last dose of devil juice. He focused on breathing, trying to keep the pain at a distance by taking shallow breaths, even though he was told to try a few deep breaths every once in a while.

Fuck that, it hurt.

He could ask for more pain medicine, but he was on an 'I fucking hate everything I am, and deserve to die in agony' kick. He couldn't believe he yelled all of that at Cas…What the fuck was wrong with him? Did he enjoy chasing off people that showed concern for him, people that bothered with his existence? Obviously, he did because he hadn't seen the man since.

"Shit, I have to piss." He whined and looked over to the toilet next to him. He could do this, he could. Dean took a short breath and tried to pull himself into a sitting position. The pain shot from his ribs, up his spine, and spread through his whole body, almost causing his head to explode in an overload. He yelled before falling back on the bed. The pain also caused tears to form in his eyes, yeah that's why they were there.

"Fuck!" He screamed, and the other inmates yelled at him to shut up when he screamed again because he had slammed his injured hand into the bed.

"Well that was stupid." A voice came from the bars of his cell.

"You would know…" Dean didn't bother to look towards the voice, it was one of the other guards. He hated the guy, he wasn't anything like Castiel.

"You know, I am being really nice to you kid but if you keep up the attitude-"

"You'll what, kick my ass?" Dean snapped back "Hate to break it to you, but someone already beat you to it."

"Well, well, well...Aren't you feisty."

Dean looked up when he heard the unknown voice, wincing slightly. A man with blonde hair and an expensive looking suit stared at him through the bars.

Dean smirked "Lucifer."

Luke's eyebrows raised as a smile spread across his face "How did you know?"

"I can spot an asshole a mile away. Especially when he has hints of worthless cheat hanging off of him." Dean let his head fall back on the mattress while he listened to the guard open his cell door. Castiel can do it without making a sound. Dean smiled sadly, but replaced it with a frown when Lucifer stood over him.

"Is that anyway to talk to the man that is here to set you free?" Luke pulled the chair closer, which the guard brought in for him, and sat down near Dean's head.

"Yeah, see, that was Gabby's idea. I had to seriously debate between rotting here for 8 years, or try to restrain myself from kicking your ass back to the cage in hell you escaped from." He shifted his head closer to the man with another smile. "Guess which one I wanted to pick?"

Luke leaned forward, bringing their faces inches from each other. "Look cripple…" Lucifer could tell the kid was in pain, and not just because the guard had informed him that he'd have to visit with the injured man in his cell if he wanted to see him. The kid looked like shit, and didn't smell any better. "I would let you have those eight years. Hell, I'd find a way to give you a few more but I made a deal with Gabriel I would get your ass out." He sat back up, not breaking eye contact "So, we can sit here and find out who has the bigger dick, or you can shut your fucking trap and let me do my job."

Dean stared at him for a few more beats before he relaxed, his smile becoming lazy "No reason to lose your temper Mr. Lawyer man…" Dean opened his arms slightly, before gently putting them back down "I am just fucking with you, learn to take a joke."

"That idiot you call a brother has his fill of jokes, I don't think I need any from you." Lucifer growled. That little shit had put itching powder in his duffle bag a few days back. Lucifer had to wash all of his clothes.

Dean was silent for a moment "Well, what do you want from me?"

Luke spent the next hour in the cell going over paper work and making Dean retell what happened the day he was arrested and his first trial.

Luke stood to leave, calling for the guard. "I think I have all I need, for now, but I will be back in a few days so do me a favor and take a shower."

"Hey, fuck face."

Luke only frowned "What now?" He turned toward the bed and nearly jumped to see Dean standing behind him. He slammed him into the cell bars hard enough to knock the breath out of him.

"Don't **ever** insult my brother again." He made sure the man was looking at him, their eyes locked "And if you hurt Gabriel, the next expensive suit you'll be wearing will be in your casket." Dean's pupils were so large, Luke could see his face reflecting in them.

How cute. Luke smiled.

He grabbed the boy's wrists, and moved close enough for their noses to touch. "You think you can scare me kid?" Luke laughed softly "You don't even know what scary is…You're just a punk kid with a bad attitude. I've lived through hell, allow me to show you one day."

Dean didn't look phased as the officer reached to unlock his cell "All you see is a 'punk kid', but just try me." Dean whispered as he was shoved away.

"What the hell is wrong with you kid!?"

Dean put his hands up and smiled menacingly "Relax rent a cop. We were just having a  _friendly_ chat, isn't that right Lucy?"

Luke didn't say anything as the guard shut the cell door and lead him away.

"Sorry about that, the kid hadn't moved in days." The officer apologized "With his injuries, I didn't think he could."

"He is full of surprises…" Luke finally spoke.

"Tell me about it, I don't know how Novak gets him to cooperate so well…"

Lucifer took one last glance back. The kid had little fear, and a strong sense of pride. He smirked, this just might be interesting after all.

Dean stood in his cell ten minutes after their altercation. His was shaking. Finally, he let out a high pitched whine that broke whatever tension was floating around. "Owwie." He cried to himself in a comical manner. His body felt like it was being ripped apart, especially around his ribs. He had to show that bastard he meant business, but sometimes Dean really hated being the tough guy. He wasn't sure if he actually left an impression on the lawyer, but he was pretty sure he got his point across.

Now he had to find a way to walk back to his bed and lie down without excruciating pain.

_Just call for pain pills, you really need it._

Dean clenched his good hand. "No."

_It isn't like you're abusing it. It will just be one._

It was never 'just one'. One lead to another and when the nurses stopped giving him any, he would go find a way to sneak some. He closed his eyes and saw Cas' face when he saw him the last time. He must have been a pathetic site. Sam's face came to mind…the day he punched him.

"No, I won't."

_Fine, a half dose? That isn't bad right? Just enough to take the edge off._

"Stop it."

_**You are only using it for the pain, so it is okay.** _

"Just. Please, stop." Dean felt like a prisoner to his own thoughts now. He couldn't stop them though, he couldn't make the itch go away. He needed a distraction, a good one.

"Shit..."

* * *

Castiel was filing paperwork for the new inmates when his radio went off.

"Novak, I think you might want to check on Winchester."

He paused "Why?"

"He went to the showers."

Cas set the remaining files down "It is nearly one in the morning, who let him?"

"…I did, the kid needed a good wash, he hasn't moved in days."

"Then why should I check on him?"

"He was…pretty out of it and I have a situation down in solitary to deal with."

Castiel frowned. More drugs. "…Alright."

It wasn't that Castiel didn't want to see Dean, he had missed the boy this last week. He just didn't know how to deal with the situation. Normally he wouldn't bother with it any longer. Complications are best let go of, but Dean was different. He couldn't get him out of his mind, and his heart would always jump when Dean smiled at him or touched him.

_"Fine! Fucking go! I don't need you around anyway, you can't even get a fucking joke you stupid fuck!"_

Dean's voice bounced around in his head. He had serious doubts about what Sam had told him when he finally met the younger Winchester.

" _You must be Sam." Castiel yawned._

_Sam nearly dropped the bowl of cereal he had been eating. He had put one hand over his chest, an action that happened a lot around Cas, and smiled "…You almost gave me a heart attack."_

_Castiel looked the boy over "It isn't impossibl-"Cas stopped himself. "…You were joking?"_

_Sam continued to smile "More like, exaggerating...Castiel?"_

" _Yes, why are you awake?" Castiel had just finished a 14 hour shift, it was nearly 4 in the morning._

" _I couldn't get back to sleep…" Sam admitted, sitting at the small, four seated, table. "How was work?" He asked and glanced to the chair in front of him. At first Castiel only stared back, not sure what he wanted. It wasn't until Sam scratched his head and looked nervous that Cas realized he was silently asking for him to sit down. "I guess you are tired, right? Sorry, you can ignore me…"_

_Castiel walked over and took the seat, trying to correct his mistake "I can stay up a little longer, and work was frustrating."_

_Sam seemed to be happy with his choice, but ducked his head when he spoke "That wouldn't have anything to do with my brother, would it?"_

_He apologized when Castiel nodded, which Cas didn't understand because Sam did nothing wrong. "He isn't always so frustrating" Castiel said "He is usually very pleasant."_

_Sam nodded finishing a bite of his cereal "He is the best…When he is himself." He frowned into his bowl "I am sorry you have to see him at his worst…"_

_Cas stared at Sam's focused on Sam's forehead, always easier than the eyes "Even at his worst, he is still better than most."_

" _It is good he has you around, thanks for everything…You really saved us." Sam smiled with appreciation and Cas looked at his own hands._

" _I don't think he feels the same…He said he didn't need me around, yelled it even." Castiel felt another pain in his chest. He really didn't like this feeling._

" _Let me tell you something about my brother Cas…" Castiel looked up when he heard Sam shifting closer, the teen was smiling still "When he is shoving you away that is when he needs you the most." He must have given a strange look because Sam laughed a little and added "Trust me on this."_

Castiel entered the showers and his eyes immediately found Dean. He was in one of the short stone 'stalls', standing under the water. His head was stretched backwards and his eyes were closed. It was impossible to miss the swaying of his body. He was humming and smiling. Castiel walked closer, he stopped a stall away from the confusing inmate. His bruises were healing nicely, and his face wasn't nearly as swollen. The cut on his lip was almost gone.

"I know you're there Cas, I can feel the disapproval from here." Dean's voice caught him off guard, no one had ever really caught him 'sneaking' before. Well, except his family, but that was because his brothers and mom had years of practice.

"I am not sure if a person can feel such a thing…" Castiel didn't know what else to say.

Dean only smiled more surely, his teeth showing, before opening his drug clouded eyes and turning to look at Castiel "I've missed that." Cas tilted his head and Dean laughed softly "I missed that too." He leaned on the stall, his smile changed but Cas couldn't really explain how. "Do you like guys?"

"…How much were you given?" Castiel asked, ignoring the question.

Dean pushed off the stall and walked towards Cas, leaving the water on behind him. "Well,  **they**  think I was given the correct amount, but…" He stopped walking when he was about a foot from the other, and whispered "I didn't take the first dose until I they gave me the second." He laughed when Castiel frowned.

"You are supposed to be watched…"

He shrugged. "You're not the only one that can be sneaky." Castiel resisted the urge to punch when Dean's hands gripped his hips, avoiding the gun, and gently but firmly rubbing little circles. "Castiel… **Do**   **you**  like guys?" He repeated.

"I don't normally." Dean confessed after he had gotten no reply "I like breasts…" His injured hand slid up Cas' stomach to his chest, and rubbed against his nipple through his shirt "And glossy, soft lips…"

He wasn't expecting Dean to kiss him, he was too focused on watching what his hands were doing to prepare a defense when he felt the firm press against his mouth. The officer closed his eyes tight when the naked man stepped closer, pressing his wet chest to Castiel's, and causing his shirt to grow damp. Dean forced his tongue into Cas' mouth. It was too much for Cas to process, he couldn't understand why Dean was doing this, but he also realized he didn't hate it either. He could tell by the way his skin buzzed with electricity, and his stomach knotted up. Dean's tongue was rubbing against his, daring him to kiss back which he reluctantly did. His tongue weakly fought with Dean's for a moment, before giving in. Cas was pushed back, until he bumped into the concrete stall. Dean, not breaking their kiss, picked him up and sat him on the short 'wall'. He stepped in-between Cas' legs and pulled them around his hips.

"Dean…Your injuries…" Castiel gasped out when his lips were released. Dean latched onto his neck after saying "Don't worry about it."

"But you shouldn-…!" He was cut off by Dean's mouth on his. He pressed their groins together at the same time, causing Cas' legs to tighten around him for a moment.

"…Whoa, I didn't think I'd be able to get it up for a guy." Dean thought out loud with a short laugh. "I guess I was wrong."

"Dean…Stop." Cas' managed to breathe out, but he was ignored by the man who pressed against him again.

It felt good, really good. Cas was getting hard, but he was frightened. He had never had sex with someone like this, and he has  _never_ had sex with a prisoner. "Stop." He said more firmly. Dean only pulled at his uniform, untucking it and letting his hands slid underneath.

When Dean's hands went to his belt buckle, he fought him off "I said stop!" He let his legs fall, and he shoved the teen away, doing his best to avoid Dean's chest. His breathing was heavy, and his body ached at the loss of contact, but he needed to understand. He hopped down and stumbled a few feet from Dean.

"…Is this another one of your jokes?" Castiel panted. "If it is, I don't like it." He tried not to stare at Dean's lower body, his erection was hard to miss.

Dean licked his lips and laughed as his eyes slowly opened. His demeanor changed again "What do you want from me Cas?" he growled.

"What do you mea-" Castiel took another step back at Dean's shout.

"Don't give me the innocent act!" His voice was menacing. "Everyone wants something, so what is it you want from me?!"

"…I don't want-"

"Fuck you, no one is that nice!" He spat "If it isn't to fuck, what is it!?"

"I don't…underst-"

"Of fucking course you don't understand!" Dean cut him off again. A voice in the back of Dean's mind was begging him to shut up, but he let his anger block it out. "When do you  _ever_ understand?! Are you fucking slow, is that it?"

"Dean…" You could actually hear the hurt in his voice.

"No, see that makes sense. You don't understand shit because you are a fucking retard, I get it now." Dean might as well of thrown acid at him. His anger quickly diminished at the look Castiel gave him before looking at the floor.

"…You don't  **get**  anything…" Castiel nearly sobbed.

Without his anger blinding him, Dean could hear his own words echoing through his mind. "…Shit, Cas…I-"

"My I.Q. is ten times higher than yours." When Castiel looked back up to Dean with a pair of glowing sapphires, his voice was cold and hard. "I will  **not** stand here and be insulted by the likes of you, as if you have any superiority!" He stepped closer to the younger man, who swallowed. "I do have trouble understanding, but not because I am slow, you ignorant fool…" Castiel was pissed. Dean has never seen the man show anything but a stoicism, or fleeting moments of kindness. To say Dean was unnerved would be an understatement.

"I have Asperger's syndrome." Castiel hated telling people, he was always treated differently afterwards. He really didn't want to tell the man in front of him, but it wasn't like he could hide it forever. "So, yes, sometimes I don't understand but only because you refuse to be clear!" He could feel the tightness in his chest, but he would be damned if he let Dean know how much he was hurt. "You play with your words like a child!" Castiel continued, not giving Dean the chance to speak. "You tell me to leave you alone then you kiss me, only to turn around and insult me again? If anyone should be asking what is wanted out of our interactions, it is me!"

"…What-What is that?" Dean asked, glaring back but his voice was softer and he seemed to have sobered up quite a bit. Castiel had already started walking away. "Figure it out yourself!" He was too angry, hurt, and confused to care. His head was pounding and he just wanted to be away from this intolerable fool. He wanted him to stop filling his thoughts, and he wanted his life to make sense again.

* * *

"Why am I here…?" Gabriel said out loud, to absolutely no one. He was sitting on his old high-school bleachers. It was around 7 at night and there was a party going on in front of him. Sam had ran into his friends at the mall earlier that day, while he was forcing a pair of new boots on the boy. It may have been the end to his money, but it was fucking worth it. Sam would only pick a pair of black work boots, saying he wanted something durable. The kid had no style, it was a shame. Anyway, the trio wouldn't release him until he agreed to explain where he had been and why he dropped out. Especially Jessica. She was a pretty one, and really attached to Sam.

He had managed to piss her off at the mall, apparently she didn't like the fact that Sam didn't come to her for help. He decided to come here tonight to make things right. He also found out Sammy was a dirty little secret keeper. The boy's friends had no clue he was gay. He was pretty popular too, Gabe watched the boy interact with a crowd of teenagers. They were from all walks of the social scale, with only Sam in common. He was smiling and laughing while his friends joked about him joining some undercover operation…and now he had to give it all up. It has to hurt, but Sammy wouldn't talk to him about it.

Since their first night at Castiel's he felt like Sam was closing himself off, but Gabriel wasn't sure why. At the same time, however, the boy followed him constantly. It was like he was afraid if he took his eyes off of Gabe for too long, he would vanish. After his parents' death and Dean's sudden imprisonment, he really couldn't blame him for having a little separation anxiety. It also sort of explained why he was here. He told Sam he'd just drop him off and come back in a few hours, but the boy insisted he didn't want to stay and basically begged Gabriel to wait on him. He was going to need to ask Dean if he should be worried about Sam's behavior.

Thinking of Dean made him frown. Somehow the older teen had managed to piss Cas off. So much so, that the robot came home "early" last night. He slammed the front door, waking both Sam and himself up at two in the morning. Cas wouldn't tell him what had happened, claiming to be tired. He apologized for waking everyone and went straight to bed. Sam seemed disappointed, apparently for the last week, Cas and him would have breakfast together and chat before he went to bed and Sam got ready for the day.

What was going on with the Winchesters? Something in the water?

"Gabby?" Sam's voice was soft, but loud enough to break him out of his thoughts.

"Yes my sweet-tart?" Gabriel smiled at Sam's blush. He had pulled himself out of the black hole of friends to come stand next to Gabe's sitting form.

"Sorry to drag you here…as soon as Jess shows up, we can leave." Sam's hair was getting so long, the boy had it put back in a short pony tail to keep it out of his eyes, and it was adorable. He almost cried when Sam mentioned cutting it.

Don't worry about it." Gabriel shrugged "I am reliving some good memories…I was beaten up in that locker room." He pointed with a smile, but Sam frowned.

"I remember…Dean had brought you over to our house that day to get mom to look at your injuries."

"Is that why you are lying to your friends Sam? So you don't end up a punching bag?" Gabe wondered out loud.

"No…I just…" Sam sighed "I just don't need any more complications in my life."

"So you're ashamed." He stated

"No!" Sam lowered his voice when it got the attention of some of the teachers that were gracious enough to let Gabriel in. A few of them he even remembered. "No…I am not ashamed. It's just…" Sam seemed at a loss for words.

"That girl likes you Sammy…" Gabe said. He was referring to Jess "You can't keep leading her on."

"…I don't want to hurt her." Sam admitted, sitting next to Gabriel. He was wearing the nice clothes Gabby had bought him. Since Gabriel wasn't here to impress anyone, he just wore his old jeans and grey tank top again. He couldn't wait for Ellen to bring him the rest of his clothes.

"Leading her on isn't going to make the hurt any less kiddo…" Gabe stretched out on the bleachers "Trust someone who has been through it."

Sam hung his head "…What should I say?"

"That you're gay, would be a good start…" He smiled when Sam glared at him.

"No shit."

"Oooh, potty mouth." Gabby faked a gasp and Sam lightly punched his side.

"You'll think of something." He patted the young teen on the shoulder when Sam saw Jess walk in. The blonde was wearing a low cut shirt and a mini skirt. It would have killed a straight guy.

"You overestimate me." Sam half joked and left Gabriel to his thoughts to meet the girl on the Dance floor. The DJ was getting ready to play the first song, so the lights dimmed. He wasn't even sure what this dance was for, summer break? A little early if it was.

Gabriel sighed. He needed to get a job, and soon. If he was going to take care of Sam, he was going to need money. Hopefully there would be a lot of Temp. work, since it was getting close to summer. He had already filled out a few applications for full time jobs, Sam even tried to fill some out. Not many people will hire an inexperienced teenager though, but he didn't tell Sam that. He really looked like he wanted to get a job, to help out.

The first song started, dragging Gabe back. It was something new that Gabriel didn't recognize. It had a nice beat though, fast paced. He smiled when he saw Sam declining a dance with Jess, he was blushing and gently pulling her out to the hallway. He didn't have to wait too long before she came busting back into the room, Sam only a few moments behind her.

"Ouch." Gabe made a pained expression. There was a visible red mark on Sam's left cheek, and he looked troubled as he walked to Gabriel.

"Didn't go well?"

"She doesn't believe me…" Sam frowned "She thinks I am just saying I am gay to get away from her…"

"Is that a thing?" Gabe said, amusement in his voice "Maybe I should tell my next one nighter I am straight."

"One nighter?" Sam questioned and Gabriel mentally slapped himself. "…Oh. You do that?"

"…I used to…" Gabe didn't want to talk about it, and Sam seemed to pick up on that because he switched the subject.

"I told you, you overestimate me…"

"You just have to wait for her to come around…" Gabriel offered.

"How could she not believe me?" Sam looked hurt. He reached up and rubbed his injured cheek gently, examining it.

"Oh, she will." He saw Gabriel stand out of the corner of his eye, but still froze up when Gabriel kissed him.

On the lips.

Gabriel was kissing him. What even?

Gabe had noticed that Jess was walking toward them, she looked ready to cry or beat on the poor boy some more.

It was a stupid idea, and he should have thought about it more, but he wanted to help Sam. So he quickly stood up and kissed him.

He only meant for it to be a quick peck, but when Sam froze he thought it wouldn't be believable…so he wrapped his arms around Sammy's neck loosely. He pulled back for a moment. Sam was wide eyed and looked like he stopped comprehending anything. Gabe couldn't help the smile on his face when he leaned back in, pressing more firmly into the teen until he felt him relax a little. He even kissed back slowly. When Gabriel pulled away this time, Sam was the one to lean forward. Their mouths met again and Sam's arms had slid around Gabriel, pulling him tightly against the taller boy. It had been a long time since Gabby had kissed someone so innocently. There was no tongue. No demand for more. Just a sweet, caring kiss. It made his heart jump, and heat flood his face.

"…Sam?"

The teenager jumped at the sound of his name, he didn't notice that Gabriel did the same, it seemed to bring them both crashing back to reality. Sam quickly let go of Gabriel and turned to face his friend. "Uh…Jess…I was…"

"So you really are…" She stared in disbelief "Is this your…is he your boyfriend? You said he was Dean's friend…but…"

Sam looked back at Gabriel, who was smiling one of his secretive smiles. He suddenly felt sick, and his chest felt like someone just shoved a dagger through it. Of course Gabriel had a reason to kiss him…He felt stupid. He looked at the ground, silent for a second. "…I-I have to go." Sam quickly walked away. He made it to the hallway, ignoring Jessica's yells and Gabriel's as well, even though Gabe had followed him.

"Sam!" Gabriel saw the look the kid gave him, he looked hurt. "Would you slow down, with your long legs?!" He grabbed Sam's arm as the two reached the exit, but Sam jerked away "Why did you do that!?" Sam yelled, walking into the parking lot.

"I thought I was helping?" Gabby tried to keep up with the angry boy. "What's wrong? Would you just stop!?" Gabriel reached for his arm again.

"Leave me alone!" Sam shoved him to the ground. He looked guilty for a few seconds, before he frowned and took off.

Gabriel scrambled to his feet and began to run after him "Sam!" He turned the corner Sam had disappeared behind, he was headed to the football field. Gabe slammed right into a kid who had stepped out for a cigarette, and both of them fell to the ground. He helped the girl up and grumbled "This is why smoking is bad for you." He jogged to the edge of the building, to look out towards the field. He couldn't see Sam. He looked every way, but only saw empty bleachers and a dimly lit field.

"Damn it…"

* * *

He had been walking for over an hour now. He wasn't quite sure where he was, but he could tell it wasn't a place he should be walking at night. He needed to find a main street. There were warehouses and empty apartment buildings. He didn't normally come to this part of town, so he was hoping Gabriel wouldn't try to find him here. Sam was so mad at that short idiot, but more at himself. How could he let himself believe Gabby had somehow returned his feelings? He was pretty sure the 21 year old had no clue how he felt. He was just some stupid kid to him…

Sam turned when a car came up from behind him and honked. The driver door opened, and a familiar face stared at him "Well, hello again."

"…Jack?"

"You remembered my name?" The man smiled "That makes me very happy." He wasn't alone this time. "I told you guys I found the kid…" He said to two other men who got out of his car.

"You Dean's brother?" One of them asked, walking closer to Sam and ignoring Jack. "We've been looking everywhere for you, and here you are…in our neck of the woods…" He laughed "Go fuckin' figure."

Sam felt like he should run. Now. He even backed away, to get some space, but the third guy made him freeze in his track when he pulled out a gun and aimed it at him. "Don't do anything stupid kid. Get in the car."

Sam put his hands up, but didn't move "W-why?"

"Our boss just wants to have a chat with you, that's all, so let's not make this messy sweetheart." Jack was the one to speak. Sam still didn't move, his heart was racing.

"What does your boss want with me?" He asked.

"Let's just say, he is  _concerned_  for your brother and needs to few questions answered." Jack smiled, while the other two laughed.

"Listen kid" The one with the gun spoke next. "You can make this easy, and get in the car." The man smiled in a way that had Sam's mouth go dry "Or we can shove your ass in the trunk, with a spankin' for being a naughty boy. Either way, you're gettin' in the fucking car."

"Please Sam, just get in." Jack smiled at him sweetly and motioned to the opened door. Sam nodded and walked toward the Lexus. The other man lowered his gun and sat back in his seat and the unarmed man stood by the opened door. He didn't know what these men wanted, but he remembered the look on Gabby's face that day he first met Jack. So he made a choice.

He ran toward a nearby alley.

"Fuck!" Sam yelled as a shot hit the side of a building, right above his head causing him to stumbled into the dark alley.

"Kids these days...No fucking respect." The shooter laughed as the two men ran down the alley, leaving Jack to drive off in the car.

* * *

"That was idiotic." Castiel frowned up to Gabriel, who was pacing in the living room. It was his day off and he was about to get in the shower when Gabriel busted in. He was upset and quickly asked for help. Castiel had asked him to calm down and explain.

"Thank you Cassie, you always make me feel  **so**  much better." Gabriel replied, as he bit at his nails.

"You're joking, I assume?" Cas nodded to himself "Why would you kiss a 15 year old, it isn't legal."

"I thought it would help!" Gabriel pointed out "How was I to know he would flip out on me?"

"Please…" Lucifer spoke up, coming back from the kitchen with a glass of rum and coke, he had dropped by earlier to tell Gabriel of his encounter with the punk but only found Castiel. "The brat follows you around like a lost puppy."

"No one even asked for your opinion." Gabriel jeered.

"You might want to be nice to me, seems like you're going to need a good lawyer." Luke sat next to Castiel "Then again, going to prison might just be a dream come true for you…"

"Hey, if you are going to be here at least be useful." Gabriel shot back.

"I am only saying that, anyone with eyes can tell that the boy has a crush on you."

"Whatever." Gabriel smiled, not believing it. "He is just scared right now, so he wants to stay close to someone he knows.

"That would make sense…" Cas agreed with a nod towards Luke.

"Don't encourage him." Gabriel chided.

"Don't listen to him Castiel, feel free to encourage me anytime." Lucifer grinned and winked at the man. Luke just couldn't seem to control himself around an attractive person, and this guard was definitely attractive in civilian clothing. Well, maybe it was the fact that he was shirtless. "Are you sure I can't get you a drink?" Castiel raised an eyebrow when Gabe kick Lucifer's knee.

"Really?" Gabriel glared at him, and Luke gave him a smile with a shrug. "I'm sorry, are we dating again? I didn't know it was okay to kiss other men?"

Gabriel put his hands on his hips and let out a laugh of disbelief. "Well  **honey,** I didn't know it was okay to sleep with other people, but apparently..."

"…I should have seen that one coming." Luke admitted while Gabriel gave him a, 'You think?' glance.

"Sam does know his way around…" Castiel jumped in, getting back on subject. "I am sure he is at a friend's house. Jessica's maybe?"

"It is already midnight!" Gabriel went back to biting his nails and pacing, he felt something was wrong. "Besides, I told his friends to let me know if he showed up." He had tried to find Sam, but his fuel was running low and he had no money. He had called the cell, but Sam must have turned it off because it went straight to voicemail. It wasn't time to pay the bill yet, close though.

"Yes, because the boy's friends wouldn't lie for him." Luke finished off his glass.

"It just isn't like Sam to disappear like this, alright…" Gabriel shook his head. "Why the hell did he freak out like that?"

"It was a little dramatic." Castiel agreed.

"Yeah…" Luke shrugged before saying "…The kid was acting like it was his first kiss or something."

Gabriel stopped and slapped a hand over his eyes. "Just. Shoot me…" He groaned loudly after a moment. He had completely forgotten Sam had told him that he had never kissed anyone at the Diner that night Walter took him away.

Luke laughed and Castiel frowned again.

"The kid is 15 and that was his first kiss?" Lucifer looked amazed "I was fucking by-"

"Sam didn't grow up like you!" Gabriel defended. "Thank God." He added with a glare.

"Touchy." Luke stood up to go make another drink, he was frowning. Gabriel watched him walk away, feeling guilty. He knew Lucifer's past, and he shouldn't have gone there. The man deserved to suffer for hurting him, but not by bringing up  **that**. He would have to apologize…at some point. He turned his focus back to Cas.

"You know…Dean might be able to help?" Gabby hinted.

"Dean is in prison and visiting hours are not until…oh" It clicked in Castiel's head what Gabriel wanted.

"Pretty Pleeeeease Castiel." Gabriel actually got on his knees and crawled toward the man. "I know you are mad at him, and he probably deserves it, but…"

"It isn't because of that…" Cas sighed. "I can't just let you walk into a prison Gabriel, I barely got away with allowing you a visit without talk of a suspension..." Gabriel looked surprised. "You were caught?" He never told anyone before now. Castiel just nodded. Gabe let his shoulders fall and he leaned back on his legs in disappointment, Cas added.

"…I do know who can help though…" Gabriel could tell Cas didn't sound excited about it.

Author's note:

Hi! I hope you liked this chapter.

I gave Castiel an autistic disorder, because he reminded me of a person with Asperger's when he first appeared on the show, a little extreme at times but still.

We get to meet some more characters in the next chapter.

Let me know what you think, I like reviews. Thank you to those that have reviewed, I hope I don't let you down. Now, I am going to start the next chapter…

~Bye~


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note:

I didn't like this chapter as much, if I am being honest, it felt…incomplete and slow.

Tell me what you think?

I'll make up for it in the next chapter.

I am thankful for the nice reviews so far, and all the favorites/follows, I honestly didn't think my first story would do well.

Alright, well, enjoy.

~Bye~

* * *

"No, please." Dean looked frantic. "I am begging here, please don't do-" He was cut off by a chain of coughs and hacks. It was at least 2 in the morning and Dean hadn't slept a wink since his…He wasn't sure what he'd call that…with Castiel a night ago. He was nocturnal now, thanks to the officer's work schedule.

"Fuck!" He wheezed out, the pain shooting through his body in waves.

He was lying on his back once again. His chest was on fire, and he was pretty sure he had a fever. Not that he has had it checked, he didn't want to get sent back to the infirmary. The drugs were too close, and he was too weak.

"I'm fine, just a cold." He assured himself.

"I don't know, that sounded pretty bad…" The prisoner in the cell next to him commented.

"Stay in your own cage." Dean wasn't in the mood for intruders. The old guy was from a different part of the prison. He was moved here for some reason unknown to the younger man. He heard the guy laugh calmly.

"You do have quite the temper don't ya kid?" He could tell the guy moved closer to the bars, because his voice was clearer "You should watch that around here. Just remember to take a deep breath and think about what you're saying, it could save your life."

"You know what I want?" Dean coughed out. "I want everyone to mind their own fucking business." He was sick of people telling him to curb his temper, like he was choosing to lose his fucking shit every ten seconds. It just happened lately. He was in prison, his brother was out of his reach, and he hadn't heard anything for a week because he had successfully ran off his only source of communication; who also happened to be someone he really cared about. He had no control, and that scared him. Dean frowned and closed his eyes. A disheveled Castiel, with angry eyes went through his mind. Those eyes would have been sexy at any other moment. And that, attraction to guys, was also scaring him. Dean was straight, or so he thought, until Castiel came into his life. Now he was just confused and filled with so much fear by it, he ended up taking it out on the poor guy. He knew what his problems were, but that didn't mean he knew how the hell to fix it.

"Hey, pops, you know what As…Asburgers is?" Dean asked after a moment. He wanted to go to the library yesterday, but shortly after Castiel left, and he was escorted out of the showers, he collapsed. The guard had to help him back to his cell, while Dean denied going for medical treatment. When Dean got no response, he tried again. "You didn't die, did you?"

"…Oh?" There was a pause. "I'm sorry, I thought I was supposed to mind my own business?"

"And I thought being the prick was my job." Dean shot back, then whined when he coughed again.

"I think you meant  _Asperger's."_ The older one laughed again. "You must have spoken to Castiel?"

Dean actually attempted to sit up at that "You-Ow fuck!" Dean had managed to pull himself into a sitting position "You know Cas?"

"Son, I have been here for nearly 50 years." He stated as Dean stood up to limp closer to the concrete wall the other man was hidden behind. He leaned heavily on the bars as the old guy continued. "There isn't a guard or prisoner I don't know."

"Who did you kill for that sentence?"

"My father."

Dean felt a chill go down his spine at how easily the man said those words. For a second, he forgot where the hell he was. There were murders, rapists, and child molesters in this place.

"Your…dad?" Dean coughed softly "Why?"

"I don't think that is a story I should tell before introductions, don't you think?" He didn't sound offended by Dean's intrusion. "Bobby Singer." The teen jumped slightly when a hand appeared, held out to him.

"…Dean Winchester." He reluctantly reached a hand through the bars to shake the other.

"Your skin feels a little warm…" Bobby commented. Dean pulled his hand back.

"So, you gonna tell me about Castiel?" He grumbled, cutting the man off.

"Well, since you are being so polite, I guess I can princess." Bobby grinned when Dean cursed him, but continued. "Asperger's Syndrome is some kinda autism, their brains are just wired differently. People with it are more…literal."

"…Like not getting jokes?" Dean was starting to feel really bad, not that he didn't feel like a jackass already.

"Subtle jokes, no. And sarcasm or metaphors are a definite problem." Bobby paused to let Dean cough up a lung then cuss. "You can't expect him to pick up on body language or social cues either…Sometimes a person with it can learn, but it takes a lot of practice. Castiel is better than most, but even he has trouble." Bobby laughed a little "He told me his brothers would talk in metaphors just to keep him from their conversations. I think it ended up helping him out though."

"Oh yeah, he does have brothers." Dean knew he had mentioned siblings, but that was it.

"Yeah, four of them."

Dean was beginning to realize how little he knew about Cas. The guard never talked about himself, and Dean never even thought to ask. Sure, he spent the last month worrying over his brother, but that wasn't an excuse to ignore the one person trying to help you. Castiel was probably doing his best to understand him, and look how he repaid the guard. Dean could feel tears stinging his eyes. He was a stupid and insensitive prick.

"I am sure there is more, but you are going to have to ask Castiel, or look it up yourself." Bobby spoke up, breaking Dean from his thoughts.

"…I don't think he is going to be talking to-." Dean rested his head against the bars. He was feeling dizzy.

"…Kid?" He questioned worriedly.

Dean moaned as the world shifted quickly, before complete darkness took over he heard Bobby yelling for a guard.

* * *

"Where the hell am I!?" Sam screamed out in frustration, kicking an already knocked over trashcan. A few of the homeless people shuffled out of his way. He gave an apologetic look. So much for asking them… He had been walking for hours, well limping. In his struggle to get away from those maniacs, he lost one of his new shoes.

_Sam ran, like he had never ran in his life, down the alley. He cussed when he ran into a chain linked fence, but quickly started to climb over it._

" _Where are you going Sam!?" A harsh voice came from below him, as a hand gripped his ankle. The other guy laughed "Didn't that brother of yours ever teach you to respect your elders?"_

_The hand on his ankle was pulling at him hard while the guy climbed up to get a better grip on him "Yeah, he did…" Sam grunted out, gripping the fence tightly he swung his free leg and hit the man's face. It was hard enough for him to cuss and slide back down the fence, with Sam's shoe. He landed on the larger man. Sammy quickly climbed over the fence and jumped safely on the other side "But first he taught me to treat people how they treat you." Sam finished with a quick glare at the two. He immediately took off again when the man, who now had a cut above his eye, scowled and stood back up. He was reaching for his gun._

_Sam had just gotten the edge of the alley when he heard to gun go off, and felt a pain in his side but with all the adrenaline he didn't stop running._

" _What the hell are you doing!?" The non-shooter yelled "The boss wants him alive!"_

" _Well tell the little fuck to stop pissing me off!" He snarled and started to climb the fence "Hurry up fat ass!"_

Sam put his hand over his left side, he was bleeding but it only seemed to be a scrape. His shirt made it look worse than it was though, with the growing blood stain, and he was pretty sure he stepped on a piece of glass at some point. His hair had fallen down along the way too. Oh, and he had also managed to lose Gabriel's phone…

"…What should I do?" He sighed out. There were a few houses around, but Sam was pretty sure that they were abandoned.

He thought he had seen every part of this town, but he had forgotten about the 'No Sammyventures here' area Dean had told him about. Now he could see why Dean didn't want him over here, so he would never stumble upon him while he was buying.

"There you are sweetheart." Sam's let out a disgusted sigh when he heard Jack. He was driving beside him, but the two men were not in the car with him.

"Just leave me alone!" He shouted and picked up his pace.

"Come on Sam, we aren't that bad…"

"Hah! I was  **shot**  at!"

"…I told you to just get in the car…"

Sam only laughed angrily and ignored him "You're going to have to get in Sam…"

"No."

"It is better you get in with me, before those two show up" Jack tried again.

"I said no!" Sam started to run again, but his side was really starting to hurt, along with his foot. He doesn't know when Jack stopped his car, but he was slammed into a building within a minute of yelling.

"You are trying my patience!" Jack growled, but quickly regained his composure. Sam fought him, but the shorter man played dirty. He pressed a hand into Sam's injury, making him cry out. "…You know, the first time I saw you was at the apartment. You were shorter then…and so cute." Jack spoke softly, as if he hadn't just purposely injured Sam, and let his other hand slide under the teen's shirt. Sam froze when he felt the man groping at him. He suddenly realized why Gabriel was so frightened that time, and he paled.

"Stop it." He stated firmly, pushing against the man and ignoring his pain "Get off me!" Jack was surprisingly strong. He pressed Sam harder against the wall, their bodies were pressed together and Sam felt sick. This pervert was getting hard.

"Of course…your brother wasn't happy when you caught my attention. He busted my back tooth and cracked my jaw." Jack grinned a slimy grin and leaned close to Sam's ear "But your brother isn't a problem anymore, is he?"

Sam moved away from him as much as he could and shut his eyes tight. He could feel Jack's hand slip around to his back and travel lower, and his lips were dangerously close to his neck. He was about the start punching when the heard a crack, followed by a thud. Jack's hands were no longer on his body. He opened his eyes and nearly jumped into the police officers arms in relief.

"Are you okay Sam?" The dark skinned officer was frowning at the heap of man currently taking an unexpected nap on the concrete.

Sam limped toward him and waved his arms out in an awkward shrug before letting them fall back to his sides "…I lost my shoe…" He pouted. There was probably hundreds of more important things for the man to know, like the other two idiots chasing him, but he was frustrated, scared, and tired. He just wanted to go to sleep and forget all of this.

The man held his hand out to Sam with a laugh mixed with pity and amusement "Names Raphael. I am Castiel's brother." He continued to smile.

* * *

Dean slowly opened his eyes and groaned. He was in another curtained off room. Great. He just had to faint. Well, everything was still hurting, so he was guessing that the staff was waiting for him to wake up before trying to give him pain medicine. He hoped no one asked…He could stop himself from asking, but Castiel was right, he had trouble turning it down.

"You're awake."

He looked over to Cas with surprise. "…You're here?" Dean was confused, how long had he been out? "Why are you in normal clothes, well normal for you?" Not that he didn't like what he saw, black pants and a nice purple shirt should be Cas' new uniform.

"I have to tell you-"

Dean interrupted when he realized the man in front of him wasn't some crazy fever induced hallucination. "I'm sorry. I am so fucking sorry."

"…Dean, I have to-" Castiel tried again.

"I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me, but I promise I am sober right now and I want to be sober forever. It is just hard sometimes." He wanted to reach for the man, but was afraid to scare him off.

"Dean." Cas stated firmly but calmly.

"I am going to fix it though, I promise." He coughed

"I need-"

"And I will listen to you, and stop being-"

"Sam is at the hospital." Cas spoke over him.

Dean froze and his eyes grew wide with fear "…W-what? Why?!" He was trying to pull himself out of the bed, like he was going to be able to go to his brother. Castiel pushed him down gently by his shoulders. He didn't want to blurt it out like that, now Dean was overly worried.

"It isn't serious, please stay calm."

"Yeah, I don't see that happening Cassie." Dean fought him, ignoring his pain. "Let go of me! I have to-"

"To what, Dean!?" Cas raised his voice "You can do nothing for him right now."

"He's my brother!" Dean cried desperately, but quit struggling as a round of coughs controlled him. "What happened?"

"Sam and Gabriel got into a disagreement." Castiel could give facts, he was good at that. "Sam ran away and found himself being chased by three men claiming to know you."

"Know me?" Dean sat up, with Castiel's help.

"Yes, my brother found him in…an unsavory part of town. He only caught one of the men."

"Who?"

"Jack Deggar."

Dean cursed and struggled to get off the bed again. "Oh, he is dead, I am going to make him dead!"

"Those are not things you yell in here…" Castiel held him down once more.

"I don't give a fuck!" Dean's eyes were glassed over, but fierce. He knew what kind of person Jack was, and what he wanted from Sam. Jack liked young guys and girls, some would argue, like Dean, he liked them too young. When he found out what kind of sick prick he was, he cut all ties with him. The bastard actually asked him for Sam, like he was some sort of converted money. Dean may have sunk into a low spot, but he would  **never**  sink that low. "What the hell did he do to Sam!?"

"Raphael has him in custody and he also has Sam." Cas released Dean when he stopped struggling. "Gabriel should be on his way to the hospital, or already there."

"Who is Raphael?" Dean was shaking.

"My older brother, a police officer."

He relaxed a little. "…what was wrong with Sam?" If Jack had…Dean closed his eyes, he'd never forgive himself.

"He was shot at but-" Dean was out of the bed before Castiel could blink. He quickly grabbed the man by his arm. " **But it is just**  a flesh wound." He finished, pulling Dean away from the curtain where armed guards were standing on the other side. "Other than a few bumps, and a cut foot, Sam is fine Dean. Trust me."

He wanted to jerk away, cuss, and make a scene... Remembering Bobby's words, Dean took a deep breath and He listened to the little voice in his head. "…Okay, I do trust you Cas…I'll..." He hesitantly walked back to the bed, mostly because it hurt to move and his head was pounding. He smiled when Castiel put his arm around his waist and helped him sit down. "I'll be good. Well, as good as I know how to be."

"I am surprised you are being so cooperative." Cas was smiling, and Dean decided he liked it a lot more than the angry look.

"You and me both." Dean coughed then whined. He wrapped his arms around himself, he just realized it was freezing. "Is the air-conditioning on high today…"

"You have pneumonia." He crossed his arms "It is probably your fever…" Cas walked away, which made Dean's heart sink, did he piss him off somehow? The off duty guard wasn't gone long, and he came back with two more blankets.

Dean laid back on the bed and let Cas cover him up. "Oh good, I needed something else to complain about." He watched him closely. "Hey…Cas?"

"Hm?" Castiel straightened the blanket.

"About the shower…I'm really sorry…For what I did, but for what I said too." He grabbed Castiel's hand gently, causing the man to look at him. "I didn't mean it…I-"

"I see you're awake!" A nurse walked in and Dean let go of his hand.

"How are you? Are you in any pain?"

Dean mentally screamed in frustration, here it comes. The itch.

"Fine." He felt like he said that very weakly. "When can I go back to my cell?"

"As soon as you can get up." The man smiled, he was way too happy for Dean.

"Well, I'll be going then." Dean pushed the blankets off, and gave Castiel an apologetic look since he just finished fidgeting with them. He got an idea and smiled. "And I am taking these too." He wrapped the blankets around him. "Ah, comfy. Walk me to my cell Cas?"

"Right now? Are you sure?" The nurse aked.

**~He's right, you don't have to go right now…Wait a while…~**

"You ask a lot of questions dude, and I am sure." Dean coughed. His mind was cloudy and he felt a strong urge to listen to his thoughts, but he couldn't trust himself. "Let's go Castiel."

"Alright…" Cas wasn't great at body language, but he had picked up on a lot in his 28 years. The nurse reluctantly showed them out. It was against all sorts of rules to be walking Dean back to his cell on his day off, he didn't even have his gun. As always though, when it came to Dean, Castiel ignored it.

"Are you sure you're well enough to leave Dean?"

**~See, even Cas thinks you should stay. You're hurting~**

"I'm good, I just need to get away from there…" Dean shook his head.

"Why?"

"It…I get an itch I don't wanna scratch." Dean admitted. He was walking slowly, his legs felt heavy and it was hard to catch his breath.

"An itch?" Castiel slowed down with him.

"Oh, right. Uh…I want to take more drugs, but I don't want to…take more drugs." Dean knitted his eyebrows together. "…Because it is bad. That make sense?"

"Yes." Cas smiled again, he was entertained at Dean trying to speak clearer. "Does the proximity really make it worse?"

"Yeah, hell of a lot worse…I am strong enough to not go looking for it most times, but…" Dean was trying to think of a way to explain it that wasn't sarcastic or metaphorical.

"I understand Dean." Cas nodded as the two arrived at his cell. It was nearly four, so everyone was still asleep but not for much longer. "I am not completely lost to metaphors."

"Yeah? That is what Bobby told me." He motioned to the cell next to his. "He said your brothers might have helped with that?"

Castiel gave a genuine smile, but it was brief "Yes, my brothers were very… _helpful_."

"Was that sarcasm?" Dean let his jaw fall open for a minute "I-I think it was…I gotta mark this down."

"See, not always lost. It is only when the change is too sudden…If we were being serious, then I wouldn't really expect it."

"…Why didn't you tell me sooner, before I made an ass out of myself?" Dean laughed at himself "Not that I wouldn't have found a way to make an ass out of myself anyway…" He pulled the blankets tighter around him, he was so cold.

"Let me get you in your cell and then…oh." Cas reached for the keys that normally rested on his hip.

Dean followed Cas' gaze and grinned "This mean I can go home?"

"No, I just need to go get an on duty guard." Cas informed and Dean hid a smile.

A commanding, but gently voice came from their right. "Isn't it your day off."

"…Because this day didn't suck enough." Dean coughed out, literally, with a glare to the man.

"It is, warden…" Castiel looked at the ground and sighed.

"Oh please Castiel, it is Sebastian when you are not on my clock." He stopped in front of the guard, a hint of a smile on his face. "Unless I'm trying to show off."

"…Sebastian, I was just coming by to tell Dean his brother was in the hospital and-"

"And you could have called me." Sebastian cut off, turning to Dean. "I would've made sure your new  **friend**  got the message, but since you are here I need a word with both of you in my office."

"Dean should really lie dow-" Castiel was silenced by a simple look from the warden. The older man placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled sweetly. "It will only take a moment."

Dean's feathers ruffled at that, and they ruffled more when he didn't know why they were ruffling to begin with. "Listen man, you should watch who you try to feel up, Cas here has one hell of a punch." Dean moved closer, breaking Sabastian's hold on Castiel.

Castiel put a hand on Dean's arm "It is okay, he is-"

Again Castiel was cut off by the warden "I know he does." Sabastian stepped closer to Dean and lowered his voice. "After all, what kind of big brother would I be if I didn't teach him how to protect himself?"

Dean was stunned into silence.

"While we are on that note, a good brother also questions why there are videos in my office involving his sibling and a certain prisoner." Sabastian's voice was dangerously low, and his expression was stone. "And a shower."

Well, he was boned.

"Hello?" Castiel's confused voice stopped the two, and all eyes fell on him. He was on his phone. "Who is this?"

"I think that is what I am supposed to ask." The man had a British accent "I saw that this number called numerous times, and the voicemails…so worried." Apparently, someone had Gabe's phone.

"Are you one of the men who attacked Sam?"

Dean snatched the phone before either of the men could stop him.

"Listen to me, you son of a bitch!"

"…Dean?"

His blood ran cold. "Crowley."

"What happened to prison? Out already?" The man had his legs propped up on his desk, a cigar in one hand.

"I am still in Prison…Long story. What are you after?" He didn't feel like bullshitting.

"Oh, you know…Collateral."

"I'll pay it back. Leave him alone."

Castiel was busy distracting his brother from taking the phone from Dean, but was trying to keep up with the conversation.

"I just want a fall back dear. Besides…he could work some of your debt off, I would look out for him." Crowley smiled, knowing how to hit Dean's button.

"Fuck you." He growled "Stay away from him, this has  **nothing**  to do with Sam!"

"I know too many word confuse you boy but…the moment you 'sold your soul' to me, you gave up everything that was yours.  **Everything.** "

Dean gritted his teeth. "Crowely…please, I will pay you back one day, with interest. I  _swear_  it, just please leave Sam alone. I am begging you."

"And it is a glorious thing to hear…your mouth not running off on its own, but it changes nothing. I would be a fool to take you for your word Dean."

His heart sank, and he felt his world chipping away at Crowley's words. "Until I get every cent you owe, your brother belongs to.  _Me._ "

"Crowely, you fucking-"

"And I will find him Dean, you know I will." The line went dead.

The phone flew down the stretch of cells until it slammed into a stone wall.

* * *

"So, you're Castiel's…brother?" Sam said cautiously. He was sitting in the waiting room with a few other people and Raph was sitting next to him.

"That's right." He smiled, he always loved the look on peoples' faces when they met his family. He also loved messing with them. So he let his face fall blank. "What? A white family can't adopt a black kid?"

"Th-that's not it, of course they can…I just…he didn't mention…Not that he needed to mentio- I'm sorry." Sam deflated in the chair. Raph let out a laugh. He would usually go on for a while, but he thinks the kid has been through enough. "Relax, I am only joking Sam. I am Castiel's adopted brother, actually we are all adopted, except for James and Castiel."

"Castiel has four brothers, right?" Sam yawned and rubbed his eyes. He had asked about Cas' family during one of their morning conversations.

Raphael seemed surprised. Castiel never was much for talking, or friends.

"Yes. There is Michael, Sebastian, me, and James."

He was confused. "…I thought Castiel said all of his brothers were named after angels?"

Raphael chuckled, amusement clear on his face "Oh, they are…Uriel, James, and Balthazar, Sebastian, go by their middle names."

"I can't imagine why…" Sam grinned with the other man. "So, are all of your brothers in law enforcement?"

"Yes. We all wanted to be like our father, well Castiel really didn't have a preference. He just ended up following us."

"Your dad was a policeman?"

"Army man, actually, his whole life. We worshipped him." Raphael smiled sadly "No one more than Michael, our oldest brother. He is in the Army still."

"What happened to him?"

"No one knows…He went on a mission years ago, and never returned." Raphael sighed. "He was assumed dead, along with his squad."

"Sorry…" Sam spoke quietly "I know what it is like to lose your dad…"

"Sam!" Gabriel came running in through the automatic doors, and quickly latched on to the boy. "Thank god, are you okay? What happened!?" Gabriel could see the dried blood on his side. Sam stood and put his hands up for a moment before resting them on Gabe's shoulders.

"I'm fine Gabby, but…" He looked nervously to the floor. "I…"

"You what? What happened? Did that bastard hurt you?" Gabriel was all over the place.

"I'm sorry…I lost your phone…and the shoes you bought me, I lost one….And I ruined the shirt too." Sam's voice was thick with emotions but he still didn't look up, not until he heard Gabe laugh in relief.

"I don't care about that!" He hugged Sam tightly. "I can replace those things Sammy…" He didn't let go, but looked up to the boy "Did he hurt  **you**."

Sam bent forward to rest his head on the side of Gabe's neck and let his hand loosely circle him "…I'll live." He was so relieved to see the man, he couldn't even pretend he was mad anymore. "I didn't need any stitches, they gave me some kind of strong Tylenol if I get sore."

"You know, I could have just brought him to Castiel's house?" Raph jumped in.

"Well, when I heard the words 'Sam' and 'hospital' and 'bullet wound', I got a little antsy…" Gabe released the boy to turn to the other. "…You're Raphael?" He eyed him, when Raph nodded. "I really have to tell Cas about details…"

"Castiel is…Castielish…" Raphael smiled, not wanting to tell these people something he shouldn't. It was Cas' place, not his. "So, are you two really living with my brother?"

"Yes, and your brother is a saint for it." Gabby turned back to Sam to look at his wound.

"Man, Michael is not going to like this…" Raph whispered to himself. Michael was known to be very protective of his brothers, but especially Castiel. He was  _technically_  the youngest after all.

"Well, since you're here, I am going to go take the man handcuffed in my car to the police station. See what he was to say for himself."

"Thank you." Gabriel shook his hand. "Really."

"No problem, and Sam?"

The teen looked to Raph "Try to keep the midnight strolls around the block, hm?"

"Yes sir…" He smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you guys on Thursday." Raph started to walk away.

"Why Thursday?" Sam asked after him.

Raphael spun around to face them, walking backwards out the door "Every other Thursday at Castiel's we have dinner." He disappeared out the door.

"Well, looks like we get to meet the family…" Gabriel joked with a shrug "I feel this is moving all too fast."

Sam laughed and followed the shorter man out the door.

"Where is Lucifer?" He asked, climbing in the truck. The sky was getting lighter. "Raph said he was at the house with you two?"

"He is asleep on the couch again…He drank too many glasses of rum to be driving anywhere…" Gabe let out a disgusted sigh, remembering he had to apologize to the man, and started the drive back. "Castiel went to tell Dean what was going on, and check on him as well."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, I think he just caught a cold."

"Oh…"

The truck fell silent for a while. Sam could feel the tension, so he turned on the radio, which didn't work…

"Yeah, I've been meaning to get that fixed…" Gabe said.

"Too bad Dean isn't here, he would love to work on this piece of junk…" Sam laughed when Gabriel ranted about not insulting his 'sweetie'.

"How did you end up with this truck?"

"Well…Luke offered to buy me a brand new sporty car, but I was tired of always depending on him. So, I saved my money from working at odd jobs and here we are." He patted the dashboard lovingly.

"…I would have taken the sporty car."

"Sell out."

Both laughed. And then it was silent again…

"Sam…about that kiss."

Here it goes. Sam shifted in his seat "Don't worry about it…I shouldn't have acted like that."

"No, no Sam, you should've…I completely forgot that you haven't…" Gabe signaled with a hand as he drove "You know…kissed anyone."

Oh, right. Sam just thought of that. It was his first kiss. So that is what Gabriel was apologizing for. Duh. Sam felt bad again. He didn't feel anything for him, he knew it.

"I should've thought more…that was supposed to be with someone special to you and"

"Gabriel, it is fine…I mean, I could kiss worse people…"

"Did Jack…"

Sam stared at him, confused then made a sour face when it clicked "Oh, gross, no!"

Gabriel looked relieved, but tensed back up at Sam's next words.

"Not that he wasn't going to try…"

"So…he did touch you?"

Sam shrugged, acting like it was nothing "He groped me a little, and kept pressing on my cut."

"Fucking prick…" Gabriel gripped the steering wheel tightly. "…Where did he touch you?"

Sam huffed "You're not going to bring out the doll are you?"

"Sam…"

"It is  _fine_  Gabriel, I just want to go to Cas' and sleep." He didn't mean to be short, but the last eight hours or so could be erased and he wouldn't miss them. He looked at his shoeless feet and frowned, he really liked those shoes.

The rest of the ride was silent, and when the two arrived at Castiel's the sun was just peeking out. Sam opened the door to see Luke sound asleep on the couch.

"Does this mean you are sleeping with me toni-…this morning?"

"It's fine…I can wait for him to wake up, it shouldn't be long." Gabriel could tell Sam wasn't in a good mood, and he really couldn't blame him.

"…You can, if you want?" Sam shook his head "I mean…I wouldn't mind the company."

Gabe's eyes softened, long with his voice, so he didn't want to be left alone but was afraid to ask. "Why the hell not, you make a good cuddle buddy." Gabe walked back to the room with the relieved boy.

"Just don't drool on me this time."

He let out a sharp breath "I don't drool."

Gabe gave him a look.

"I don't, do I?" He didn't get an answer.

"Do I?" He repeated, disappearing down the hall


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note:

This chapter isn't as long, but I am already working on the next one so it won't be too long.

Reviews are welcomed, and thank you for the reviews so far.

If I forgot something from previous chapters to add, let me know. I forget things sometimes.

I hope you enjoy.

~Bye~

* * *

"So…this sucks." Gabriel rubbed his head and let out a sigh. He had just laid down with Sam when Castiel came home. He didn't say anything other than Sam was to stay in the house with Luke and Gabe was to come with him to the prison immediately. He thought something had happened to Dean, so did Sam. The teen wasn't taking being left behind very well.

" _I don't want to stay with_ _ **him**_ _…" Sam argued, following the two to the door. Gabriel stopped him from following them out._

" _I know Sam, but you know why you can't come…" He sent him an apologetic look as he backed away, towards Cas' car. "I will fill you in as soon as I can, okay? Just stay here."_

" _Whatever…" Sam slammed the door shut. There were those mood swings._

Gabriel was now standing in a very well decorated office, it belonged to the warden. Who also happened to be Cas' other older brother? How many brothers did he have again?

"You're telling me…" Dean coughed out, fidgeting with the handcuffs Sebastian insisted he wore. Gabriel looked at him, concern clear on his face.

"And you look like shit…"

"You should've seen me a week ago…" Dean glared harmlessly at his best friend from the chair he was occupying. He was too weak to stand, but he didn't want to say anything. He might be sent back to his cell, and he didn't want to be left out of this conversation. "So, anyone got a plan?"

"The plan is for you to go to solitary confinement, and for Castiel and Raphael to keep an eye on Samuel." Sebastian left no room for argument.

"Fuck you, that isn't going to stop this bastard!" Dean shouted. He didn't even see the warden move toward him, but he felt the slap to his face. Gabriel moved closer, ready to fight the guy away from Dean, but Castiel was the first to reach Dean's side. He gripped his brother's shoulder.

"Sebastian…he is injured." The younger brother defended. The warden shot Castiel a look of impatience, but didn't strike the boy again. "You forget your place  _prisoner_ " Sebastian gripped him by his uniform and pulled him forcefully to his feet. Dean tried to hide the pain as he glared back at the jackass. "In here, prisoners stand in front of the warden and do  **not** question him. Are we clear?"

"…Crystal." Dean glare was defiant, but didn't sit down when the man let him go. Castiel reached for Dean, but was stopped by his brother.

"And you." Castiel stood a little straighter when his brother's gaze landed on him. Gabriel decided to take the opportunity to slide beside Dean. The teen gave him an appreciative look when he looped his hand around his waist, letting Dean lean on him slightly. "What the hell do you think you are doing Castiel?" Sebastian stepped closer to his sibling. "I have never had to threaten you with a suspension before…And you still disobey the rules?"

Cas swallowed while he thought of how to reply "He only wanted to know his brother was safe…I didn't think-"

"That's exactly it!" Sebastian shouted "For once, you didn't think…And that is not like you. You have allowed this teenager to manipulate you." He shook his head and pointed to an angry Dean "People like him are not to be trusted, you  **know** that."

"Hey, lay off him…" Gabe spoke up, trying to keep Dean from opening his mouth and getting himself a death sentence. Literally. "He was only trying to help…"

"This conversation has little to do with you." Sebastian turned his attention to the shorter man for only a moment. "So stay out of it." Gabriel gave Dean a 'Do you believe this asshole' look and Dean, having understood replied with a quiet "Right?"

"Sebastian…" Castiel got his brother's attention again. "I am sorry for not following the rules, but Dean isn't like the other prisoners…He is trying to do better and-"

"Better!?" The man huffed in disbelief "He tried to rape you in the showers!"

Gabriel's head snapped to Dean at that, who quickly looked the other way. "Someone…want to explain that one to me. Dean?"

"It…I wasn't trying to…I just…" Dean tripped over his words, nothing sounded good enough to justify his behavior because nothing was good enough…

"There are no cameras in the showers…" Cas came to the rescue "So what makes you think he attempted to 'rape' me?"

"Maybe not in the showers, but there is one right outside…Should I show it to you, or do you always run out of rooms with your clothes half on looking completely upset?" Sebastian was pissed and Dean really couldn't blame him for this one. He was an older brother after all. He knew exactly what he would do to a person if they even thought about doing what Dean had done to Castiel, to Sam. He imagined the warden had an even more  _colorful_  imagination. Dean looked at Gabriel finally and he couldn't tell if he was trying to get over the fact that Dean had attempted to rape someone, or that that someone was a man.

"…We did have a disagreement, but it wasn't rape." Castiel spoke out after a moment of thought.

"It wasn't?" Both Dean and the warden said simultaneously.

"…No, rape is when you are forced into a sexual encounter." Castiel was looking at the floor again "I wasn't upset over the physical contact we shared…" He glanced at Dean, who looked surprised possibly "It was the words that upset me."

"Oh, please stop…" Sebastian sounded disgusted. "Fine, he will not go to solitary, but you are no longer to interact with him."

"Sebas-" Castiel was cut off once more.

"Is that  **understood** , Castiel."

"…Yes."

"That's not-" Gabriel squeezed Dean to get his attention. He shook his head when the 19 year old looked at him. Dean clenched his fist, even his injured one, but kept his mouth closed.

"I am glad we are all on the same page, now you two get out of my office." He pointed to Gabriel and Castiel. "Go buy a new phone Castiel and I will see you tomorrow." He turned to Dean "As for you…I will have a guard escort you back to your cell. Don't give me a reason…" He threatened.

Gabriel let go of Dean slowly, making sure that he could keep his balance. "Well, this has been…interesting."

"How is Sam?" Dean realized he didn't have much time and he wanted to know about his brother.

"Did I stutter?" Sebastian crossed his arms. Gabe backed away, towards the door, with Castiel. "He's fine, I'll tell you everything later, you work on getting better okay?"

Dean was busy glaring daggers at Sebastian, but nodded his head. "Gotcha."

Cas was the one to shut the door, with one last look at Dean who waved with a sad smile. "Don't take this the wrong way…" Gabriel walked beside Cas "But your brother is a fucking dick, I like Raphael better."

"…He has always been demanding…" Castiel looked tired physically and mentally.

"When is the last time you slept?"

"I don't remember."

"We should get you home then…" Gabriel patted his back gently. "We'll figure this out."

"I need to go buy a phone." Cas informed.

"What happened to yours?"

"Dean threw it against the wall after Crowley called."

"That's Dean…" Gabe said with an empty laugh "Always making himself look good…"

"He hasn't made himself look good in the slightest." The sarcasm went unnoticed, Cas was too upset to try and understand people.

Gabriel just smiled and switched the subject "You don't have to get a phone today, just because your brother told you to right?"

"…I guess not."

"Good, because I think you need some sleep Cassie." Gabriel nodded as the two walked out the prison. Gabriel also wanted to get close to his favorite giant until this whole situation blew over.

He had no idea exactly what kind of mess Dean had started though.

* * *

Sam laid in bed, but couldn't sleep. He was so mad. "He is my brother…"

He was getting tired of people leaving him out of the loop because he was "too young" to know. Even Gabriel was doing it, and that really pissed him off. He didn't want to be seen as some sort of kid anymore. He could handle adult situation…He got away from three maniacs. Sure, Raphael helped a little, and he might have put himself in that situation by running off but he had gotten away.

"Are you going to brood all day?" Luke stood in the door way. He wasn't in favor of staying behind with the brat, but he wasn't really given a choice. Since he was here, he felt obligated to pop his head in on the little prankster.

"What do you want?" Sam didn't turn to face the ass.

"Well, since you're a flight risk, I thought I'd check in."

"I don't have any shoes…" Sam reminded him by lifting his leg and wiggling his toes for a moment "I am not looking for another run in with a gun either, so you're good."

"You know…" Sam rolled his eyes. Great, unwanted advice. "If you want to be treated like an adult, pouting in your room isn't the way to go about it..."

"And what do you know about being an adult?" Sam really didn't want to talk to the cheater about making adult decisions.

"Fine, forget it." Luke walked back to the living room. What the hell was he thinking anyway? He hated that little snot, why was he trying to help him?

Sam wandered into the living room about ten minutes later. He shuffled his feet and looked at the ground. "Why did you do it anyway?" He was referring to cheating on Gabby, he wanted to know what kind of half assed reason the guy would come up with.

Luke was sitting on the sofa, wishing for a TV when Sam spoke to him. That was a loaded question. "Are you going to prank me more if I say the wrong thing?" He eyed the boy suspiciously.

"If I knew what you were talking about, I would probably count on it…" Sam gave the man a grin.

"Temporary truce?" Luke offered.

"…Deal." He walked to the couch and plopped down next to the man.

"I have a tendency to self-destruct..." Luke began.

"Dean would know all about that…" Sam clamped his mouth closed and shrugged an apology at interrupting.

"Your brother does seem the type…" Lucifer agreed. "…I start to feel uneasy, and I expect the worst to happen. If it takes too long, I make it happen…"

Sam looked at him, not quite grasping what he was talking about. "So…you thought Gabriel was going to cheat on you?"

Luke shook his head "…I didn't know what would happen, but something had to…It always does." Sam actually felt bad by the stare Luci had. "The suspense was driving me crazy, so…I pressed my self-destruct button and ended up hurting someone I loved in the blast."

"…Oh." Damn it, Sam didn't want to feel bad for this guy, but he sounded like his brother…"Are you trying to get Gabriel back?" He wasn't actually sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"…I would love for that to happen, but…" The lawyer sighed. "Right now, I just want to be forgiven." Lucifer knew he could never wipe the memory of Gabriel's face that night he caught him with a random man he had picked up from the bar. He lost a lot of sleep over that face, and realized too late how much he truly cared about the man. Now he was just trying to pick up the pieces of his relationship with Gabe, and salvage what he could.

"How is my brother's case going anyway?" Sam could tell when a subject needed changing, and now was one of those times. He didn't like talking about Gabriel and Lucifer's relationship. It pissed him off.

"I am making progress. The appeal should be sent soon." Luke was more than happy to talk about work.

"That's good, right?" He smiled when Lucifer nodded.

"You two are really close, huh?"

Sam's grin widened, then fell "Yeah…You know…" Sam shouldn't talk to him like they were friends, but he was feeling trapped and depressed. He wanted to talk to someone. "This is the longest I have went without seeing him?"

"Oh?"

"Yeah… Even…Even when he went on a summer trip with a few of his baseball buddies, the year before the car accident…" Sam fiddled with his hands. "He was supposed to leave for a couple months, but…"

_A 12 year old Sam sighed, sitting at their kitchen table._

" _Oh, honey…" Mary sat beside him and rubbed his head gently. "I know you miss Dean these last couple weeks, but you can't mope around here for a whole month…Why don't you go play with your friends?"_

" _I don't wanna…They're all boring." The stubborn pre-teen pouted. "I want to play baseball…" He would always help Dean practice._

" _I know baby…" Mary kissed his forehead lovingly. "When dad gets home I am sure he would love to play with you."_

_Sam let out an exaggerated groan "He only likes to talk about his car…"_

_Mary laughed "You like cars."_

" _Not as much as him and Dean…" Sam mumbled. "Dean likes cars a lot."_

" _Well maybe he wants to be a mechanic, like your dad." Mary could tell she wasn't going to be able to get Dean out of Sam's mind._

" _Yeah…probably. I don't want to do that…"_

" _Oh? What do you want to be my Sammy-bear?"_

" _Mooom…" He whined about the baby name, but thought about it then smiled "I want to be a mad scientist!"_

_Mary sighed "Dean let you watch Frankenstein again, didn't he?"_

"… _I don't know?"_

" _Aw man…" Mary and Sam both looked toward Dean "I am only gone two weeks, and you're ratting me out dork?"_

" _Dean!" Sam ran to his side "You're back!?" He was excited._

_Mary looked at her older son with suspicion, but hugged him all the same "What did you do?"_

_Dean rolled his eyes "Maybe I just missed my little brother and my beautiful mom, you ever think about that?" Mary just stared at him._

" _This is great, we can go to the park and play some baseball now!" Sam hugged him and ran up the stairs to grab his glove._

_Mary was still staring at Dean with her arms now crossed._

"… _I love you?" Dean tried weakly._

_His mother only put her hand up "I am sure I will get a call about it tomorrow, so just give me until then. Go with Sam, he has really missed you."_

"Turns out Dean had been caught sleeping in the same room as the lodge owner's daughter…" Sam was laughing by the time he finished speaking, and even Luke shook his head, clearly amused. "Mom was dragging him down the stairs by his ear at 6 in the morning. His pleas woke me up."

"Your mother sounded terrifying…" Luke chuckled.

"Who do you think Dean got his temper from?" Sam shivered, he was smiling too, but it quickly faded into a frown and he looked at the floor a lot. Luke could realize when someone was drowning in dark thoughts…The boy was probably thinking about how much he'd lost.

"So your brother has always been a trouble maker?" Sam wasn't the only one who could distract.

"Oh yeah…" He smiled "He and Gabby were always getting into some kind of trouble."

"I am not that close with my brothers…" Luke admitted with a frown.

"You have brothers?" Sam looked surprised.

"Yes, two younger ones."

"Why don't you guy get along?"

"I refused to be a puppet." That was all Luke said before he stood up and headed to the kitchen. Clearly the subject was not to be touched anymore.

Sam stood to follow him, but stopped when the front door opened. "I am just saying Cas, details are very important…"

"How is Dean?" Sam asked immediately.

"Bi-sexual, apparently." Gabe blurted out.

Sam's face was worth it.

The next hour was spent catching Sam and Luke up on the situation.

"…I have mobsters after me?" Sam yawned, he was having trouble wrapping his head around the situation and he was exhausted.

"Not only does he drag himself into the fire, he drags his brother too?" Luke looked like he was getting a headache, this was going to be so much paper work. "How sweet of him."

"Don't worry Sam, Raphael is going to come over tonight and make sure everything is safe." Gabriel patted the boy's shoulder. He was sitting on the arm of the couch, which Castiel protested before he went and laid down, and Sam was sitting on the cushion next to him and leaned his head against Gabriel's leg. Luke was occupying the other side.

"I am pretty sure those men have no clue where you are staying, and I wouldn't let them take you anywhere Sammich…" Gabriel ran his fingers through the boy's hair gently. "Sam?"

Gabe glanced down to see Sammy fast asleep against his thigh. Gabe laughed softly, and continued to rub his head. "Poor kid was pretty tired."

"Yes, he didn't go back to sleep after you two left." Luke added. "I should leave before it gets too late…"

"It isn't even noon yet?"

"I have a lot of work to do." Luke stood up and walked toward the door. Gabriel stopped him by grabbing his arm gently.

"Hey, I am sorry about earlier…" He looked up at his ex "I didn't mean to stir up any bad feelings there."

Luke reached out and rubbed his face gently. He leaned over and kissed his forehead. "…It's fine Gabriel, you don't need to apologize to me for anything." He nuzzled against him for a moment before pulling away. Gabe smiled up at him with an odd look.

"You are being very nice, are you feeling okay?" He light-heartedly joked.

"Well, I can't always be an ass. I need time to recharge." He winked and walked out the door. "I'll be all better soon, so be prepared."

Gabriel just rolled his eyes and looked back at Sam. His leg was going numb, but he looked so adorable that he didn't want to wake him. Everyone had a moment to breathe, including Gabriel. Sam was safe and beside him.

He planned on keeping it that way.

* * *

"You know I hate it when you twits don't give me results…" Crowley pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened to the two morons babble away.

"Sorry boss, the kid is more of a handful than we thought…Are you sure he is only 14?" The man who shot at Sam asked. "He was a fucking giant…No wonder we couldn't find him."

A gun shot echoed through the building, and the man fell to the ground. Dead. The bullet went clean through his head, splattering brain matter on the larger man that was standing next to him. Crowley lowered his weapon.

"Anyone else want to question me?"

There wasn't a sound.

"Good. Now…" The man sat back down at his expensive desk.

"Bring me what is mine.


	11. Chapter 11

Gabriel smiled but he didn't open his eyes. He could feel Sam's head was resting on the side of his, and he was gently breathing next to his ear. The teen was pressed against his back and Sam's arms was wrapped tightly over and around his arms, effectively trapping him. Their legs, well the parts Gabriel's shorter legs could reach, were entangled.

He loved it.

He had slept in the same bed with Sam again. It was becoming a habit that he wasn't sure about. I mean, he wasn't doing anything besides sleeping. So he shouldn't feel like he was doing anything wrong, even if he enjoyed it a little too much. Sam was a cuddler, he would always seek out the closest object or person. It was great, Gabby felt completely safe right now.

It was around 10 in the morning, Thursday. Gabriel wasn't used to sleeping this long. He had woken up a while ago, but he was waiting for Sam to wake up or at least roll over.

He did open his eyes when the bedroom door creaked. Castiel looked around the room and seemed displeased with the mess the two had made. He liked things to be in a certain order, but he also knew that not everyone thought the way he did…Even if they thought wrong, it was their choice. When he saw the two half-dressed figures on the bed he locked eyes with Gabriel for a brief moment and gave a disapproving look. He motioned for him to get up and closed the door.

Gabriel hummed softly. How the hell was he supposed to get up? He eventually decided to do this the sane way. "Hey, Sammy?"

Gabe heard a grunt and reached up to rub the other's head gently "Let me up, I have to pee." I wasn't really a lie, he did have to go to the bathroom.

It took a moment but Sam eventually let him go and rolled over. Gabe smiled and quickly got up before he changed his mind. He grabbed a shirt and threw it on, he didn't realize it was one of Sam's until he was almost to the living-room. He found Castiel standing next to Luke and his least favorite warden.

"That is also very illegal." Cas pointed toward where Sam lie sleeping.

Gabriel looked at him with actual shock "I didn't have sex with him!"

"I find that hard to believe." Luke added, pausing his conversation with Sebastian, to look at the oversized, red shirt Gabriel had on.

"You're just mad I didn't have sex with you…" He shot the lawyer a look.

"Castiel…" Sebastian had that 'I am going to give you advice, because I am your big brother and love you' voice. "I understand you want to help these people, but…"

"Hey, over here, how are you?" Gabriel raised his hand and frowned "Names Gabriel, try using it." He was tired of this guy treating everyone like they were beneath him. He only got a glare before Sebastian looked back at Cas.

"You are going too far…I mean, you are letting, basically complete strangers stay in your house?" Sebastian laughed at the ridiculousness. "And you wonder why Michael doesn't leave you alone?"

"Would you stop being a pain in the ass,  _Balthy_?" The voice came from the kitchen, it was condescending and sounded like Castiel. Gabriel looked at the guard beside him and shrugged, must be another brother. Gabriel gave Luke a suspicious look at the smile he was wearing. Like he knew something Gabby didn't.

Which apparently he did, because Gabe was not prepared for what came out of the kitchen.

It was Castiel.

 **Another** Castiel, the only difference was that his eyes were a darker blue and his clothes were different. Gabby was pretty sure he looked like a fish out of water.

"Casserole here…" The man pointed to his twin with a smile, which was odd to see on a Castiel face. "…is a big boy now, so let him handle his own relationships. This isn't the prison, you can't go around dictating. Ass."

Sebastian opened his mouth to reply, but Gabriel jumped in "You have a twin?" He was staring at Castiel.

"Yes?" He tilted his head in confusion, as if to ask why Gabriel was asking such an obvious question.

"You have to tell people these things, or you might give them a heart attack!" Gabe grumbled.

Castiel's twin laughed "Castiel has never been one to talk about himself. Not unless you ask first." He walked closer to Gabe and held his hand out "James, you can call me Jimmy."

"What's going on?" Sam's sleepy voice got everyone's attention. He was still shirtless, Gabriel's necklace was slung over his back. It must have happened while he was sleeping. His hair was sticking out each way. He looked absolutely adorable. Gabriel couldn't help but notice that he was quickly gaining back some weight, in all the right places. Apparently Sam was one of those people that just  _had_  muscles. Lucky bastard. He was still too thin, but definitely better than when Gabe found him. When Sam noticed all the people staring at him, his eyes opened all the way and his cheeks tinted a pretty shade of pink. He crossed his arms to help hide himself a little more.

"It looks like the dinner party has been moved up to lunch?" Gabriel asked, looking to the group for an answer as well.

"Well, now that we know the trouble are brother has gotten himself into, we decided to spend the day here to come up with a plan." Sebastian sounded nothing but disapproving. "You must be Samuel?"

"Uh…Yeah, but Sam is fine…Who are you, and…why are there two Castiels?"

* * *

Dean hated everything right now.

He was mad.

Just fucking mad.

He paced his cell, ignoring the sharp stabbing pain coming from his side and the burning from his lungs.

"Stupid fucker…" He was talking about the warden, he hated that guy, but he was also talking about Crowley. Probably more toward Crowley at the moment. The guy was insane, but in a way that made him appear sane? Dean shook his head, he had a way that made you think he was a decent guy but it was an act. He could laugh with you and share stories, then blow your head off in the next second. Dean witnessed something like that first hand…Not that he has ever told anyone. Actually, there was a lot he hasn't told.

Now everything was about to hit the fan, and he could do nothing but watch it smack Sam right in the face.

He was so fucking scared.

Which made him so very angry.

And to top it all off, he couldn't see Castiel anymore?

"Do you ever sleep kid?" Bobby sighed out. He was tuning his guitar and had been listening to Dean insult people under his breath for the last hour.

"Only when I am loaded with Xanax…" Dean really wanted to be high, like 'forget this shit' high.

Bobby could hear the strain in his voice, the kid was close to snapping. "Take a breath boy, just take a breath."

Dean dropped his head into his hands and inhaled a large breath. He coughed it out and gripped his side. The pain took away from the calming effect and just pissed him off more. "Screw you, it doesn't work so just shut the fuck up!"

Bobby strummed the guitar, playing a low soothing sound. " _Keep_  breathing brat, you're not there yet."

"Go fuck yourself!" He wanted to punch through the fucking wall and show this annoying geezer what he could do.

"You don't know me, and I didn't ask for your fucking help so shut the hell up before I shut you up!" He barked with so much anger that he was shaking.

"Yeah? That will make everything better, right? It will solve all your problems?" Bobby kept his voice even, but firm. "Then go ahead sweetheart. Do it."

Dean punched the wall, he was pretty sure he busted his hand again, but he tightly shut his eyes and inhaled; not as deeply this time. It wasn't like he had anything better to do than listen.

"…Just relax, and let the thoughts fade away, just let it go for now…breathe" He continued to strum for a few moments. Dean' shoulders slowly slumped as time passed, and his anger simpered away a little at a time.

"Shit…Sorry." It was soft, so Bobby barely caught it over his guitar. He smiled.

"You know, you remind me of myself when I was younger."

"Is that a good thing?" Dean gently sat down next to the bars, and leaned against the wall separating the two.

"Oh hell no. I was a walking disaster and hung out with all the wrong people." Bobby laughed.

"Great." Dean sighed.

"I thought I owned the world though. If I didn't have control, it scared me so much that I lashed out. If I couldn't control it then I would have to destroy it. I loved the power."

Dean could feel chills run up his spine, and goosebumps appear on his arms. That sounded just like him.

"He was beating my mom." Bobby's guitar stopped as he spoke.

"What?"

"My old man. He was always an abusive asshole, but I never let him get too physical. I defended my mom, until I wasn't there to be the volunteered punching bag." Bobby clarified.

"…Isn't that self-defense?"

"Oh, he wasn't beating her when I shot him." He sat the guitar down. "He had just finished when I came by to visit. She was bleeding on the kitchen floor, making excuses for him and she couldn't even stand. I was only 20 at the time."

"…You were mad?" Dean whispered, already knowing the answer. He would've killed any bastard that raised a hand to his mom, even if it was his dad. Not that John would ever do that, he was always an easy-going guy. He kept a lot inside, and a lot to himself. Dean frowned.

"That is an understatement." He laughed quietly "People say that you see red when you are angry…All I saw was images of that bastard dying. So, I grabbed his gun out of the safe and stomped up to his room. I finally had enough and I was going to show him, like I had showed anyone who disagreed with me." Bobby leaned his head against the wall. "I can still hear my mom's screams, and the smell of gunpowder. I emptied the gun in him then tried to bury him in the backyard."

"…Was it worth it?" He covered his mouth to silence a cough, god this being sick thing wasn't working for him.

"At the time, I was so far gone, I thought it was. Hell, I enjoyed seeing him take his last breath, but what do you think?" He shook his head "I had a woman that loved me, I was going to marry her, and she was carrying my child." He stood up and faced the bars. "When she saw what I did…" He could still see her face, she looked at him like he was a monster. "She finally saw what I tried so hard to hide from her." Bobby cleared his mind and spoke louder because he wanted to make sure Dean heard this part. "I lost everything to satisfy my need for control and power, to prove a point and I have a feeling you are on the same path Dean…Don't let it get you, don't give into that curse because it will consume you until there is nothing of  **you** left; and you will lose everyone you love."

Dean was biting his lip, his head hanging. He rubbed his eyes, which had misted over while image of Sam hugging him, or playing baseball with him with that loving grin flashed through his mind; images of Gabriel when the two were younger and hanging out, and even Castiel tilting his head and smiling at him through the bars. "Nothing I can really do about it right now…"

"Of course there is!" Bobby frowned "Get your ass out of this cell and start working on some good behavior credits."

"Gramps the last time I left this cell alone, I was hospitalized." Dean pointed out.

"Then stick with me, keep your mouth shut, and I will protect you."

Dean snickered "No offense, but don't you think your fighting days are over?"

"Keep laughing princess…" Bobby glared at the wall. "It isn't about fighting, but respect in this place."

"And you have that?"

"About Forty-six years' worth."

"Wow." Dean sounded impressed, but grinned wide at the wall. "You're so old."

"You have one more left for today. One." Bobby said in a stern voice, but smiled as well.

Dean went silent for a few moments. So he could get out of this cell, and not get raped or killed? Maybe he could prove to that warden dick he wasn't just a low-life leeching off of his brother, and he could spent time with Cas again. Maybe he could find a way to make some money for Sammy, or even knock few months off his sentence. "…Hell, what do I have to lose?"

Bobby was the one to be startled by a hand appearing this time.

"Show me the ropes old man."

He gripped the boys hand firmly, and smiled. "That's what I like to hear."

Maybe there was hope for this boy. He could give him the chance to escape, the chance he didn't take.

* * *

"I told you not to use your fingers!" Raph laughed. He was watching Sebastian rub his hand, which the dark toned man had just smacked with a spoon.

"No one said you needed to be so damned protective of the roast…"

"You and James would eat it all if I wasn't." Raphael stated, turning back to the food.

"Hey, the sick are supposed to eat first!" Jimmy shouted, having heard the two from the living room where he was currently kicking Sam's butt at 'Mortal Kombat'. One of the three had brought a TV and games with them, and Sam was loving it.

"You're in remission, so it doesn't count!" Raph shot back.

"What kind of cancer did you have?" Gabriel asked from the sofa, he was currently holding the cutest little girl he'd ever seen. She was Jimmy's 7 year old daughter, Claire. She was laughing at his jokes and telling him about her favorite my little pony.

"Lymphoma, hey that wasn't fair you cheater!" Jimmy playfully swatted at Sam, who was sitting in the floor between Gabe's legs with his back against the sofa. Sam had went and found a shirt at some point and then immediately glued himself to the gaming system.

"Daddy has been in remission for a year…" Claire added happily.

"328 days." Castiel said from his spot on the other end of the sofa

"Well, I was close." She smiled happily at him, as if just now realizing he was in the room. Castiel smiled toward her for a moment then turned his attention back to programming his new phone. That wasn't going to work for the little blonde. She climbed out of Gabby' lap and stumbled over Luke, who was reading some files between the two, and plopped down straight into Castiel's lap. "How have you been  _dad_?" She grinned up at Cas, who hesitantly tried to figure out where to sit his hands on the child. His phone had been knocked between his legs and slide safely to the floor.

"I-I am Castiel, not James." He corrected the girl, who only smiled at him more.

"Heeeey, I am the only 'Dad' around here." Jimmy whined from the floor, looking pitifully at his daughter. She lit up. "I was only playing daddy, I know who you are." She crawled out of Castiel's lap and ran over to her father, who swooped her into his lap and went back to picking a character.

"Why don't you have a TV Cassie?" Gabriel asked.

"It distracts me." He answered, picking his phone up off the floor.

"That is usually the point of a TV…" Luke was only half listening, focused more on his files, but always found time to be a smartass.

Raph walked in the room "Hey, why does he get to give you a nick name, but we can't?" he was looking at Cas.

"I have tried to stop it, but it was useless." Castiel shrugged "And you do give me nick names…"

"Cas gets too distracted by a TV sometimes…" James answered Gabe's question while the other two argued quietly about acceptable nicknames. "At least when we were kids, he would get so excited he would pace for hours and watch show after show…"

"Is that because of his disorder?" Sam paused the game to ask. James looked at him with shock.

"You know about that?"

"…Yeah?" Sam looked at Castiel and then back to his brother with confusion and worry "He told me a while ago…Is that bad?"

"Not bad…"James smiled at Cas "Just surprising…" Castiel didn't look up from his phone, he was trying to sync his contacts, and ignore Raph. "Castiel doesn't normally open up to people, and yes, it is part of his disorder."

"Disorder?" Gabe was lost, but Sam quickly filled him in.

"Castiel…" When the man looked up to Gabriel he reached over Lucifer and lightly, but firmly slapped on the side of the head. "Why didn't you tell me? Here I am making all these insensitive jokes…" Gabe huffed. "I would've been nicer."

Castiel rubbed his head, even though it didn't hurt "That's why I didn't tell…" He looked back to his phone "…Everyone changes around me when my disorder comes to light, and I still don't understand why but I know it is because of that."

"I told you Cas, they just want to be respectful of you…" James sounded like he had had this conversation more than once with his twin.

"By leaving?" Castiel put his phone away and stood up. "That isn't respectful, that is avoidance…" It took Cas years to figure out he was uncomfortable to be around, mostly because his mother and father, or brothers, always shielded him from the world. He didn't know that other kids didn't have trouble with their speech, and had to take special classes. He never knew he didn't show emotions on his face, he thought he did, or that he came off as a cold person sometimes because of his choice in words. He didn't know his voice lacked the correct tone when talking about certain subjects, or that you shouldn't talk about certain things at all. He couldn't tell when people wanted him to keep his mouth shut, or when he was supposed to speak. Cas had to get himself hurt a few times to figure it all out.

"I'll be back in a little while." James watched Castiel walk out the front door.

"Sore subject?" Gabriel spoke after a moment.

"He just needs a minute…" James smiled sadly.

* * *

Walter pleaded with the large man.

"I swear, I don't know where the kid is…"

He was punched in the stomach. "And I don't fucking believe you." The thug growled. Walter fell to his knees. His face was bloody and bruised, and one of his arms looked broken.

"I  **swear**!" He cried "The little shit only comes here once a month, that's it…"

"Well now we are getting somewhere…" The man smiled. "When is he going to show up?"

"Th-three weeks? It-it is in my phone, the date so plea-" Walter never finished his sentence because a blade slit his throat. He fell to the floor as blood shot out, spraying the floors, walls, and ceiling. Tears fell from his face, and he gurgled and choked on his own blood. The man above him grinned down, watching him slowly die.

"Welcome to our new home for the next three weeks guys, man the boss is going to be happy." He laughed with his friends.

"Maybe now, I can get some fucking credit."

"Yeah right, you know he has a soft spot for Dean…Why do you think he is going through so much trouble to-" The other man was cut off with a punch in his face.

"Do you want me to fucking kill you too!?" The man snapped. "Just wait, when I bring him Sam Winchester, I am going to get promoted." He looked down at the lifeless man and frowned. "Now search this place, and take care of this bastard."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, I hope this chapter is just as good even though it is also shorter.

I don't have a lot to say this time...

I liked thinking Castiel had a twin, it is neat so I gave him one.

Michael will appear in a chapter or so, he is a busy Army guy...

These last two chapters were supposed to be together, but I thought they worked better apart, that is why they are so short.

~bye~


	12. Chapter 12

I am so sleepy, but I haven't been able to sleep for the last couple days.

Let me know if I forgot something guys, I try not to let it happen but it will at some point…

This chapter is focused a more on Castiel and Dean, but the next chapter should have more of Gabriel and Sammy.

I never take constructive criticism badly, and will appreciate the help.

I am going to update my other stories before I work on the next chapter, but it shouldn't take too long…

Review and tell me what you think.

Thanks

~Bye~

* * *

"I found out where that bastard's brat brother was in a day, when your buffoons couldn't do it in like two months!" The large man glared angrily at Crowley, who was sitting on his expensive sofa with paperwork neatly covering his coffee table.

"Yes, and you also recklessly killed a man that could have been an important tool…" Crowley was getting fed up quickly. "If I need to spell it out for you to see that, then what makes you think I would be impressed by you?" Dean had told him how much he hated his foster parent, the man was "cruel" and treated the boys badly.

"I don't understand! I did everything you wanted!" The man screamed stepping closer to Crowley, who glanced up at him for a moment. "Because of me, Sam Winchester in going to walk straight into your hands!"

Putting the papers he had in his hands down, Crowley rubbed his face and sighed. "Come here." He motioned for the man to move closer, which he slowly did. When he moved within arm's length he was grabbed by his throat and slammed on the coffee table. Papers flew everywhere. "Did you stop to think that that man had legal custody of Sam?" Crowley whispered menacingly as he watched the man struggle. "Do you realize what he could've done for us?" The man's struggle slowed down as his face turned purple. "I do not encourage my followers to be incompetent!" He released the man right after his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He stumbled away and gasped for air. "So, why would I give you any sort of recognition, you worthless dog!"

"Bu-but…" The man gasped out.

"This conversation is over, get out and just try to do your job properly!" Crowley barked and watched the man stumble out the door. He could feel the headache forming. He was surrounded by incompetent wastes. "Hopefully Dean's brother is entertaining." Crowley couldn't say anything good about Dean's temper, or his slowly growing addiction to the product but he always had a plan of action. He actually thought ahead. He had the makings of greatness, and Crowley wanted to make sure his little prison visit didn't change that in him. Once he got him over that silly 'no killing' rule, he had plans for the Winchester.

Great plans.

* * *

"Would you stop playing that damn game?" Gabriel said, after noticing Sam hadn't moved from in front of the TV in hours. Raph, the one who brought the TV, had left it for them and Jimmy left his Xbox for Sam. They were really nice people. Well, he still wasn't fond of Sebastian and Michael never showed up.

"Just let me get to the next save point." Sam mumbled out, barely giving Gabriel a glance.

"You said that an hour ago…" Gabe rolled his eyes.

"You can't blame a 15 year old boy for this." Ellen came out of the kitchen "Blame the people who left it here." She laughed. Ellen had shown up about a week ago and Gabriel was so happy. He was in desperate need of clothes.

" _Your savior has arrived!" She wrapped her arms around Gabby._

" _Hey, you found the place!" Gabe faked shock, letting her go. "I thought you'd be lost for sure."_

_She slapped his shoulder "I can just leave and take your_ _**bags** _ _with me?"_

" _Have I ever told you that you could be a demon sometimes?" She pushed him out of the way with a laugh and went to Sam._

" _You look so good!" She hugged him for a moment, which he returned._

" _Thanks, you look as pretty as the last time I saw you."_

_Ellen turned toward Gabriel and pointed at Sam. "See, do that and people will like you."_

_He shrugged "I have_ _**other** _ _ways to make people like me." Ellen nearly lost it when Sam asked what they were, and Gabriel actually blushed and covered his face for a second. He forgot Sam was in hearing distance._

"Yeah, well, he can at least tell me to have a good day at work…" He said so pitifully Sam immediately stopped his game and stood up. "It's already time for you to go?" Sam looked at the clock. Gabriel had finally gotten a job at, get this, the diner. The owner actually remembered the boys and offered Gabe the job, since Sam was a year too young, when the two had 'forced' Castiel to take them out to eat. He also bought Sam another pair of the shoes Gabriel had originally gotten him. He really had to pay him back, even if Cas never asked for it. The guy was unreal sometimes.

"Yeah, I got to be there by five…" He hated night shifts.

"Oh, okay, maybe we can come by for dinner?" He looked at Ellen hopefully. Sam still had a few issues with separation. He really need to talk to Dean, but the last couple weeks had been so crazy he hadn't gotten around to it. Castiel hadn't really been able to sneak a moment with him either, that brother of his was a piece of work. He kept Cas too busy to find time to breathe, much less get a message to Dean.

"If it is okay with Gabe, sure." Ellen shrugged with a smile.

"I'd love that." Gabriel smiled up at the moose, giving him a hug. "I'll see you two soon then." Gabriel walked to the door.

"Hey Gabby…?" Sam called out.

"Yeees?" Gabe smiled and turned back around to look at him.

Sam fidgeted with his hands. "I know I am not supposed to, but…It is going to be Dean's Birthday soon and I was hoping I could see him?"

Gabriel's smile fell "Sam…I know how much it would mean to you and your brother, but-"

"I know it is a long shot…" Sam jumped in, still holding onto hope "but maybe you can talk Walter into going up to the prison and filling out the papers?"

"…Let's talk about this later, huh?" It didn't sound like a bad idea, maybe he and Castiel could convince that prick to let Sam see his brother.

"…Okay." Sam looked so disappointed, and that didn't sit well with Gabe. He walked over and pulled the taller one into another hug, resting his head just below his collarbone. Had Sam gotten taller?

"I will do what I can, alright?" He looked up at him. Sam smiled a real smile and nodded.

"Alright…I'll see you later." Gabe walked back out the door, telling Ellen to come by around eight.

* * *

Castiel was sitting in the break room. His brother was becoming a problem, an annoying problem. He swore the man was abusing his power and training all the cameras on him. He hadn't spoken, or barely seen Dean in two weeks. He wouldn't know anything if it wasn't for the reports from other guards. He was pleasantly surprised to find out that Dean had signed up for a few classes, and was working without too many arguments. Too many.

He was helping build car parts for a company that hired inmates. It sounded like something he would love from what Sam had told him about his brother's obsession of cars. He played with his food, not really wanting to eat lately and smiled.

He missed him, and that kind of worried him. He had never gotten attached to someone so fast. He was even overly fond of Sam and Gabriel. He liked being alone, but maybe not as much as he said so. The older he got, the more he realized that he wanted people in his life. Cas had tried to reach out as a teenager, but he wasn't as well skilled in communicating and ended up failing to make any lasting connections. He closed himself off for a few years, and thought he was okay living that way.

He was wrong.

He wanted people to talk to, like he talked to Sam every morning or the way he and Dean would talk. He wanted friends to joke with him, like Gabriel did or Dean, even if he didn't always get them. Cas even wanted someone to love. An image of the hot-headed teen flashed through his mind at the thought of love. He frowned, did he love Dean? Castiel had only known him for about two months…

"This is unsettling…" He spoke out-loud to the empty room at the revelation. His heart was aching oddly and it felt hard to breath. The last time he had felt anything close to love, it ended horribly. He needed to talk to someone that could tell him if this was actually love, or just infatuation.

He wanted to ask Dean what he thought, but how was he supposed to get close to the inmate?

* * *

"So…This is prison life huh?" Dean sat down at the table beside Bobby. "I feel like I am in third grade again…" Dean's ribs felt a lot better, he only felt mild discomfort when moving around and his cough was basically gone. His bruises and cuts had all healed for the most part, but his hand was still wrapped up, since he busted on the wall again when he spoke to Bobby. He felt pretty good these last couple weeks, even the desire to drown in a high faded away. He only wished Castiel could see him being a good guy. Turns out, he was still pretty good at it.

"Yeah, with the big bullies and horrible food…" Bobby laughed. He was proud of Dean, he had managed to keep his cool, and have a great attitude for a while. Sure he had a few moments of mouthing off, but nothing serious enough to get him in trouble.

Dean smiled and shoveled some food in his mouth. "And if you try to leave or cause a fuss, you get a 'time-out'…"

Dean started thinking of his brother after a few more moments of silence, because that is where his thoughts always went. He hadn't heard anything in a while, and it was starting to eat at him. The only phone he could call was Castiel's, but Sebastian made sure he didn't get a second alone with the phones. He said it was for his protection.

Yeah, right…

"Isn't that Castiel?" Bobby asked and Dean's head shot up. It was Castiel, and he was walking toward the two quickly.

"Hello Robert…" Castiel looked around quickly before his eyes landed on Dean. "…Dean." Castiel noticed that his hair was growing out, it looked good.

"Hey Cas." Dean couldn't stop the smile on his face. "What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine…I just…I wanted to talk to you." Castiel didn't have much time, his plan wasn't going to work forever, but Dean's smile was worth it.

"I wanted to talk to you too, but what about your brother?"

"Come with me, quickly." Castiel started to walk away and Dean gave Bobby a look before jumping to his feet to follow.

When the two got to a secluded area, Dean was assuming it was a blind spot for the security cameras, he grabbed Cas by the arm and pulled him into a quick hug. "I have no idea what is going on, but I am glad to see you." Castiel pulled away, but only enough to see Dean's face, and rested his hands on the younger man's arms which were holding onto his hips.

"I am glad to see you too." He admitted, but didn't know what else to say. He was nervous and couldn't think of a topic. He didn't want to just yell out he had feelings for the guy…

Dean picked up on Cas' discomfort and misunderstood. "S-sorry!" He pulled his hands away and rubbed them nervously against his orange pants with an equally nervous smile that could match the way Castiel felt. "I need to learn to keep my hands to myself around you…"

"That's not why I was…" Castiel paused, not sure what to say. Odd. Words were usually very easy for him. He should just say it. "Dean-"

"I also need to…" He also stopped talking and rubbed at his neck, realizing he was about to say how much he needed to learn to listen by interrupting again. "Sorry…You were going to say something?"

"I…Sam is doing very well, he hasn't complained about his injuries at all, and Gabriel found a job." He would tell him, but it was important for him to know about his family.

It was.

Castiel definitely wasn't stalling. "At Kate's Diner…Sam told me how much you three liked that place and Sam has also been practicing for his GED…" He was looking at Dean's feet because he couldn't make his eyes move any farther up. "My brothers met the two, except Michael, and really seemed to like them. Well, obviously not Seb-"

"Whoa, Cas…" Dean put his hands up slightly, he was smiling. He looked cute when he rambled. "Slow down, are you okay?" It wasn't hard to tell Castiel was in some kind of distress, but Dean wasn't sure what the problem was. "Don't get me wrong, I am glad you are filling me in. Hell, I am glad you are talking to me at all but you are barely taking a breath…"

"I lo-…like you." Castiel swallowed. It was close enough, now if he could just look up. "…And I am nervous, so my thoughts are racing…"

Dean was silent. His heart kick-started at what Cas had just said and his mouth felt dry. "You..uh…You like me? Like…a friend?"

"If that was the case, I wouldn't be having so much trouble…" Cas closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking up to Dean's face, his eyes meeting brown/green for a moment. He eventually settled for staring at his lips. "I like you in a romantic way…Dean."

It was silent for a few seconds then Deans lips twitched towards a smile "You do?" Cas only nodded with a frown. How many times was he going to have to confirm this? Dean's mouth went from twitching at a smile, to a full blown grin "Well, you don't have to look so upset about it." He trapped Cas' head in his hands, forcing the man to meet his eyes. "Because I like you too."

This time Dean's kiss wasn't like the last ones, but still unexpected. It was a lot gentler, as if he was giving Cas the option to push him away. When he wasn't shoved away, Dean let his hands slide down Cas' neck and shoulders, stopping at his hips. He once again avoided the gun and pulled the older man closer until their bodies pressed together. Castiel slowly rested his hands on Dean's biceps, gripping him firmly, he closed his eyes and gave into the kiss.

He needed to talk to Dean about what this meant, but he could do that in a minute.

When their kissing started to heat up, Castiel's mind became a little fuzzy. He felt his back hit the wall softly, but he didn't realize Dean had been pushing them backwards because he was too busy wrestling Dean's tongue with his own. At some point Castiel's arms had wrapped around the teen's neck, he only noticed while gasping for air. Dean had let go of Cas' lips in favor of latching onto his neck, not that he was complaining about it. The kisses and sucking, with random nips, felt  _really_  good.

"Dean…" As much as his body protested the idea, Castiel had to stop. He could tell by Dean's wandering hands, that were trying to untuck his shirt, the man had plans to keep going. "I don't have a lot of time…"

Dean let his hands stop moving and rest back on Cas' hips, he liked rubbing gentle circles on his skin. Castiel was right, he didn't need to do something stupid. "…Yeah." He whispered with a smile, kissing Cas one more time before resting his forehead against the guard's. "I guess we should stop?"

"You definitely should..." Sebastian's voice broke the moment to pieces, especially when he grabbed Dean by the back of his shirt and forced him away from Castiel. "You have a death wish, don't you?" Sebastian smiled tightly, hiding his fury behind a mask. He looked at Castiel.

"I-" Cas was silenced by another glare.

"My office. Now."

* * *

Jimmy was sitting in Sebastian's leather chair with a huge grin on his face. He was wearing one of Castiel's extra uniforms because his twin called him asking for help. He needed Sebastian distracted so he could talk to Dean. Now, James knew very little about Dean but the way Sam's eyes would light up at the mention of him had to mean he wasn't all bad, right? He was sure his older brother was just over reacting, he does that a lot. The plan was working for a moment, but it didn't last…

James was supposed to pose as Castiel and cover his shift, while the actual Castiel slipped through the blind spots to find Dean. Unfortunately Sebastian knows the differences in Cas and himself that most other people overlook, like the way they walk or speak. The twins knew it wouldn't last very long, but Castiel only said he needed a few minutes.

James would take any opportunity to fuck with his older brothers, it was worth a couple hours of his day off. Castiel asking for help to deceive his brother was also very satisfying, he usually just took whatever the older ones threw at him and ignored it. To see him doing something like this...Well, he  **had**  to meet the person Cas deemed worth doing it for.

And he was about to.

"You are unbelievable!" Sebastian stormed into the room, Castiel was trailing behind him. "And you, get out of my chair!" He pointed at Jimmy with, what James assumed was an intimidating look. Two guards walked in, holding onto a chained man with brown hair that looked a little too pleased with himself.

"Cool it sunshine." Jimmy stood up with his hands raised.

"Whoa…"Dean looked at him with awe. "Cassie, you got a twin?"

" **You**  are not allowed to speak!" Sebastian cut in. Dean rolled his eyes toward Cas and tried to stop the smile that broke out on his face. James raised an eyebrow. That wasn't just a friendly look he was sending his brother, and Castiel smiled back briefly.

This was getting a lot more interesting.

Sebastian ruined another moment by slamming his fist on the desk. All eyes were back on him. "One of you…" He motioned between the twins. "Better tell me what is going on. Now."

"James was only helping me, he shouldn't be blamed for anything." Cas was the first to speak, followed immediately by Jimmy.

"Oh, yes I should, I don't want to miss the fun parts." He joked.

"Do you think this is a game?" Sebastian locked his eyes on Jimmy, who stopped smiling at the seriousness his brother's expression held.

"Oh, come on grouchy…It can't be that bad?"

"It is! Do you know how I caught these two, or the fact that this prisoner attacked our brother weeks ago?"

Jimmy looked to Castiel for answers "…Is that true?"

"…It isn't what either of you think." Castiel sighed. How was he supposed to explain this without getting Dean's ass kicked?

"Hey, you…Did you try to attack my brother?" James decided to ask the man in orange.

"He isn't going to tell you the truth!" Sebastian scolded.

"Can it!" Jimmy held a hand up to the warden to silence him, without looking his direction. He kept his eyes on Dean. Jimmy had always had a knack for telling when a person was lying. It was what made him such a good detective after all.

Dean looked at his hands for a second, rubbing the cuffs, then looked back to James "Yes, I did…I wasn't trying to hurt him…I just…lost myself for a bit." It was the best answer he had, even if it wasn't so great.

Jimmy stared at him for a long moment. "…Did you apologize?" Dean nodded his head.

"Well, there you have it…" He turned to Sebastian "What's the problem?"

"The problem is that he put his hands on one of my guards  **and**  my little brother then he turns around and does it again today, with your help!" The warden wasn't backing down and glared at the 'older' twin. Jimmy just shook his head.

"He seems fine to me." James looks at Cas "You okay? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Dean did nothing wrong."

"He was kissing you!"

Jimmy busted out laughing. Well, this filled in a lot. Like the hickey forming on Cas' neck "Oh god, I don't want the details…Just…I didn't know you like the young ones  _ **Cassie.**_ " Castiel frowned, and was that a blush.

"Is everything a joke to you!?" Sebastian had finally snapped. "Castiel I am suspending you for two weeks and Winchester is going straight to solitary!" When Cas opened his mouth to argue Sebastian wouldn't allow him to.

"Go home!" He yelled. "I don't even want to look at you right now!"

"Hey!" Dean tried to twist his way out of the grasp of the guards, but failed. "Don't fucking yell at him!"

"Take this prisoner to his new cell, and make sure to keep a close eye on him!" It was the only acknowledgment Sebastian gave to Dean. The guards pulled him out of the room, as he fought the whole way.

Dean was doing so well that Castiel didn't want to ruin that, and he felt solitary was just going to make Dean turn to his addiction. "Sebastian, suspend me if you want but Dean doesn't need-" 

"I said. GO. Home." He turned from Castiel to look out his window, cutting off his brother completely.

Cas took a step toward him, but Jimmy stopped him. "I'll handle it, just go for now." Cas looked at his twin, then to Sebastian and frowned. He quickly walked out the door.

"Way to go Balthazar, you handled that great."

"I don't want to look at you either." He sighed. "Considering…"

"You're going to." James stated firmly. He and Castiel may not be as close as identical twins normally are, but he can always tell when his brother is in distress or hurt. He would stop anyone who caused it, even if it was another sibling. "Castiel is smart, and I trust him to know what he is doing. You should too!"

"Should I?" Sebastian turned to him "Do you see what he has chosen as a love interest? A delinquent who you can barely call an adult!" Sebastian laughed out of disbelief "Oh, and he also happens to be a drug addict. How could I not be proud that my baby brother is acquainted with such people?"

"Have you ever  **seen**  Romeo and Juliet?!" James was getting annoyed "If he really cares about that kid, he is going to help him. You know how stubborn Castiel can be! So why are you fighting him?"

Jimmy had a point.

Sebastian rubbed his eyes "…What would you have me do, accept this…this…whatever it is?"

"No, but you can try and talk to him about it instead of yelling at his face, you know that doesn't work." James was still undecided on the whole 'love interest' thing, but he wasn't going to shut Castiel out for falling for a possibly dangerous guy. "Just talk to him Sebastian, and _ **listen**_  to what he says."

Sebastian did feel bad for screaming, but he was just worried.

"…I will talk to him tomorrow…"

James smiled. "Attaboy." He joked. "And why you play nice with your little brother, I am going to start an investigation on Dean Winchester." He shrugged. "I can put my detective skills to use, and you can chill out."

He could find out every detail about the boy within a month.

And he would.

* * *

"Whoa…" Sam's eyes were wide a he looked at Castiel.

"You can say that again…" Gabriel added, eyes just as wide.

"See, this is why I love coming here…" Ellen grinned "The drama is spectacular…"

All three were currently at Kate's diner. Castiel had went home, after his run in with Sebastian but only found Raphael who told him where Sam was. The brother's had decided that Raph would come by the house and stake out every other night, to make sure everything was safe. James started to come over more often as well, bringing his daughter with him. They weren't sure what Crowley had planned, but the group wanted to be as prepared as possible.

Castiel immediately came to tell Sam he had spoken to his brother, and he didn't want to sit around his house. He was irritated, and wanted to move. He had just finished telling what happened at the prison.

"It seems I have gotten Dean in trouble…I am sorry." Castiel couldn't believe his brother had acted so rashly.

"I…I am still trying to get past my brother liking a guy." Sam bite into his burger, trying not to look at the noticeable hickey on Castiel. "I am completely used to him being in trouble." Sam talked through his food, which got him a smack from Gabriel. He nodded in agreement though.

"Yeah, Dean and trouble have always been pretty good friends…" Gabe admitted. "Don't beat yourself up Cassie." Gabe patted his arm.

"With you suspended…" Sam slumped in the booth a little. "I am never going to get to see Dean…"

"Don't talk like that Sammy." Gabriel was refilling his sweet tea. "I was actually going to ask Castiel about that."

"About what?" Cas needed a distraction.

"If you wanted to go over to Walter's with me tomorrow, and 'politely ask' for him to go up to the prison and allow Sam to see Dean?"

"I could go now."

"Now?" Sam questioned. "It is already nine…I mean, he would still be up." He looked up at Gabby. "I could go with him?" He was excited to try at least.

"Yeeeah, I am not letting you anywhere near that place until I have to…" Sam had a tendency to get himself into situations that raised Gabriel's blood pressure. "You can stick with Ellen for now."

"Yay, I love having cute guys follow me." Ellen smiled and Sam smiled back. Gabriel just rolled his eyes.

"I can go alone." Castiel broke in, already standing, he wanted to be doing something anyway. It was still 'early' to him. He remembered Walter from the brief meeting the two had when he was looking for Sam. He could handle him, and that would be a great way to make up getting Dean thrown in isolation. He could help give him access to Sam. "I am very good at defending myself, if you haven't noticed." Castiel pointed out when Gabby laughed at the idea of him going alone.

"Well, you can kick some ass…" Gabe had seen him practicing in the backyard one afternoon, he wouldn't have tried to fuck with him. "I guess you could handle one grumpy, oversized jackass."

"So, you're going?" Sam was really excited. "Thanks Cas, I won't forget this!" He stood up and hugged the man before Castiel knew what was happening. He smiled and returned the hug after a moment.

"Don't thank me yet…" Cas said as he pulled away. "There is no guarantee I can convince him to say yes."

"I know, but I have a feeling if anyone could it would be you." Gabriel smacked his arm again.

"Hey, what about me?"

"He already hates your guts…"

"Awe, you're breaking my heart." Gabe placed his hands over his chest mockingly.

"Don't you have a job to do?" Ellen pointed out.

"I'm going, I'm going…Geez." Gabe smiled to Cas "Seriously, thanks and with your uniform on maybe he will actually listen."

"Maybe, as long as he thinks it is an actual police officer's uniform..." He shrugged and waved goodbye before walking to his car.

He could do this, and maybe tomorrow he could talk his brother into letting Dean out of solitary.

* * *

"Mr. Sullivan?" Castiel knocked on the front door for the tenth time. The lights were on, and he heard movement from inside, so why wasn't he answering? "Walter…this is Castiel, I have a favor to ask of you?" He tried again.

The door unlocked, but didn't open.

A bad feeling came over Cas, but he reached for the handle and pushed the door open. He went for his gun, but remembered he had to leave it at the office because of his suspension. "…Walter?" he called from the doorway. It was quiet, so he took a step into the house. The place had empty beer bottles on the floor, Castiel almost slipped on one, and it smelt like cigars and mold. A shadow swooped across the wall down the hallway, he saw it through the corner of his eye. Cas took a few more steps forward.

"Walter, are you alright?" Cas' heart rate sped up when he still got no response. He quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and tried to dial Raphael, but stopped. He could hear foot steps behind him. Cas spun around and landed a hit to the unknown man's ribs. He got a grunt when he kneed the man in the groin and threw him to the floor. "You son of a-" Another man ran at him from across the room. Castiel elbowed him in the chest, and took the opportunity to run for the opened door.

A third man appeared in the door way from outside. Castiel didn't have time to block the hilt of a gun from crashing into his temple. He fell to the floor, his phone sliding across the hardwood and hitting a foot. The large man looked at the phone, then picked it up. He turned it off and put it in his pocket.

"Who the hell is this?" The thug was holding his ribs as he asked, slowly getting off the floor. The other closed the front door then stared down at the unconscious man in uniform who now had a gash on his head. Blood slowly dripped through his dark hair and onto the floor.

"No fucking idea, but I bet the boss would like to know what we caught…." He pointed to the man Cas had elbowed. "Stay here incase more show up…"

"Pack him up, and let's go."


	13. Chapter 13

This is only the first part(A little less than half) of Chapter 13.

I realize it has been awhile since I updated(Awhile for me anyway...) and I wanted to show I am still around.

I wanted to go ahead and post what I had done, and hopefully finish the other half by next week(or sooner). A lot has been going on here, and I couldn't afford to buy Word so all of this chapter is written in Wordpad...I apologize for the any misspellings.

Tell me what you think.

~bye~

* * *

Gabriel was bored, he didn't understand why this place was a 24 hour diner, but he probably shouldn't complain since the owner was paying him to stand in the empty building for hours. It was now midnight, Sam and Ellen had left a few hours ago.

"Hey, newbie, can you go sweep up the parking lot?" The pregnant lady asked sweetly. She looked ready to pop, and Gabriel was the only other person working this shift, so it wasn't like he was going to tell her it was too scary for him to wander around outside but he was definitely thinking it.

"…Sure, I can handle that, just don't have that baby." He joked. "I don't imagine I would do well with birth…"

She laughed. "I don't think any guy takes it well. This will be my fourth baby, and my husband is still a nervous wreck."

He stopped before walking out the door to gawk at her. "Fourth!? Are you going for a record, or a team?!" He imagined the look on his face is what caused her to laugh this time.

"We just wanted a large family…" She leaned against the counter. "Don't you want a family?"

Gabriel put his hand on the door and propped it open with his hip, letting the warm air from outside rub against his skin. "…I never really thought about it." He said with shrugged. "Well, I am going to go get this over with…If I am gone too long, the vampires got me…"

"Real vampires, or 'Twilight' vampires?" She questioned with mocked seriousness.

"The real ones, muscular men wearing too much body glitter is something I wouldn't mind seeing right now." He could hear her laughing as the door swung closed behind him. Her question got him thinking though, did he want kids?

He swept the ground slowly as the thought sunk in, but he let out scream when a hand gently landed on his shoulder. His first reaction was to swing the broom toward the person, and he did just that.

It connected with Sam's knee.

"Ow! Why!?" Sam whined, hopping on his good leg and cradling his injured knee. Gabriel quickly dropped the broom and covered his mouth for a moment, eyes wide with shock.

"Oh baby, I am so sorry!" He reached for the teen, who let go of his knee to stand up straight; most of his weight was going on his good leg though.

"Who did you think I was?!" Sam glared, un-shed tears of pain in his eyes.

"…Edward?" Gabriel said lamely, and got a confused stare from Sam. "I am sorry, okay? Night isn't my thing…and why are you lurking around anyway?"

"It's Castiel…" His face became serious, leg forgotten.

* * *

"So you thought it was a good idea to bring him to my house…?"

Castiel stifled a groan, his head was burning and there was a duct-tape wrapped around his mouth. That was going to be a pleasure to remove…

"Well…he was talking about the boy, I thought you'd want to question him…" Another voice spoke up. Cas slowly opened his eyes, one eye burned at the attempt and closed. Something wet was dripping in it. One look at his lap, he quickly found out it was blood.

His blood.

Well, that explained why his head was thumping in pain. As the memories of what occurred came rushing back, his heart sped up. He was sitting in the floor, leaning against a sofa, his hands were zip-tied in front of him; it was so tight that his wrists were starting to bleed slightly, and his fingers were numb. How long had he been unconscious?

"And you couldn't take him to one of the  **many**  warehouses we have in this town you…you…!?" It was the man with the accent who was speaking again, Crowley? There was a loud crash, Castiel tried to glance over the sofa toward the two in the other room but stopped when pain consumed his head. "You are this close to a bullet in your skull!"

Closing his opened eye for a moment, he decided to try and get to the front door which he assumed to be the one by the coat rack in front of him. He really hoped it didn't turn out to be a closet…

"It-it won't happen again!" The man sounded scared. Castiel pulled himself to his knees using the couch and waited for the world to stop spinning before he attempted to stand. On shaky legs, he stumbled to the door.

"Leaving so soon?" Crowley's voice stopped Castiel right as he reached for the knob. He slowly turned to face the man who had a pleasant smile on his face, which only made Cas feel like he should hide. "My, my…you are quite a mess after your nap, why don't you have a seat?"

Not being able to refuse due to the duct-taped mouth, and the fact that Crowley probably wasn't actually asking, Cas walked toward the couch.

"See you cow…" Crowley pointed at Castiel while he sat on the edge of the sofa. "This is what a smart decision looks like." A knife appeared beside Cas' face, and he quickly jerked away. The other man grabbed his shoulders and forced him still. "Now, now…" Crowley stepped closer to him, pressing the knife to his cheek firmly. The blade sliced through the tape, and Cas relaxed when he realized what was going on.

"Ah!" Cas' eyes teared up when the man ripped the remained tape from his face. He was pretty sure it took off some facial hair.

And skin.

"There! Now we can have a chat, just let me get rid of these…" Crowley sat next to him and reached for his bound hands.

"Uh, sir, this guy took down two of my men…I don't think-" He shut his mouth at the look he was given.

"Jackson…"

"…My name is-"

"I don't care in the slightest you buffoon, just get out!" 'Jackson' walked to the door Cas had been at and left.

It was the front door.

"I apologize for my men…" Crowley cut the hard plastic around the guard's wrists, and he immediately rubbed at the bruises already forming. "I just can't find good help now a days, you see?"

"What do you want?" Castiel was not in the mood to small talk with a kidnapper.

"Down to business…I like that." He smiled once more. "Castiel, is it? Do you have a last name?"

Castiel was confused, did he not search him for his…

Oh, that's right…

" _Uh…Casserole, I know you're not used to being the 'bad-boy', but I don't actually need your wallet and work card…" James didn't try to hide the endearment in his voice at his brother's actions. When Castiel wanted to make something real, he went all out. Jimmy couldn't say he was that surprised, just very amused._

" _It may not be of import, but you never know…" Castiel nodded, clipping his name tag onto his brother._

"… _You know…I think those speech lessons did their job a little too well. '...of import…' are you serious? You need to have some actual conversations with people, you spent too long staring down at us humans from that pedestal of yours." Jimmy laughed softly at the slightly confused, but more annoyed, look he got from his second favorite person next to his daughter. "Come on Castiel, you know we are only safe as long as 'Zeus' doesn't stare down from his mountain…" James was referring to Balthazar checking the cameras._

" _I don't understand that reference…" Cas said, but didn't wait for his twin to explain. "Just go, it is time for 'me' to check on the inmates in cell block 12."_

"… _That isn't like a dangerous section, right?" James asked wearily._

" _This is a prison, it is dangerous in all sections."_

_Jimmy crossed his arms. "…If I get shanked for this, I am going to start calling you by your middle name and you are going to refer to me as 'the better twin'."_

_Castiel sighed. "You will be perfectly safe, and you know I hate lying..."_

" _Oh!" James laughed in shock. "Did you just sass me, what are these new friends of yours doing to you?" He uncrossed his arms, smile still plastered to his face "I like it."_

" _Will you please…?" Castiel motioned toward the direction of the cell block._

" _Whatever,_ _ **Noah**_ _." Jimmy grumbled, walking out of the blind spot._

"…Did that blow to the head knock something loose?"

Cas looked up at the man with surprise, he didn't mean to get lost in his memory. "Since I was the one bound and gagged, shouldn't I get the first question?"

"…Fine, we will do this your way for now, what do you want to know?" He played with his knife and looked at Castiel expectantly.

"What do you want with Sam?" He wanted to stall, hoping someone would start looking for him. It wasn't like him to disappear for long, his brothers' knew that.

"Insurance." Crowley said without hesitation. "Dean is my target, but he is a wild one…I need something to keep him in check, and to make sure I get my money."

Castiel touched his head gently, inspecting the damage. "Seems like a lot of work for an amateur drug dealer…" Dean was in prison, he wasn't running away anytime soon.

Crowley let out a laugh that made him feel like he was an ignorant child. "I see he hasn't told you everything about our past…"

Castiel knew he must look confused.

"Well lovey, let me tell you the complete truth about the Winchesters…"


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter was a pain in my ass, if I am going to be honest here.

I think I covered everything but, as always, let me know if I missed anything and I'll fix it.

~Bye~

"Maybe he just stopped for something?" Gabriel said, pacing the diner floor. "He could have went to see his brother,you know, the mean one."

"He's been gone a really long time Gabby, and his cell phone is off..." Sam pointed out. "Raphael went over to check out Walter's, but I couldn't just sit at the house and wait."

"It's true." Ellen jumped in with a yawn, she was using a booth as a make-shift bed. "I tried everything to get him to stay, but he threatened to walk here if I didn't bring him." Sam looked away when Gabriel stared at him, his hands going to his hips.

"Did you do that?" Sam only shrugged, but still refused to look him in the eyes, Gabriel scoffed. "Rude."

"I'm sorry...I just didn't want to sit around like some useless kid..." Sam crossed his arms and slide down into his booth. Gabriel turned his attention to Ellen, he would deal with Sammy later.

"Honey, I'm sorry, why don't you just go back to Castiel's? You have to get up in a few hours." He motioned to Sam. "I can keep  _the gremlin_ with me."

Ellen stood up and smiled. "Oh, don't be hard on him...Really." She hugged Gabby and whispered. "He is feeling a lot right now."

_"You think...this is your fault?" Ellen said, staring at the anxious teen sitting on the sofa._

_"It is my fault!" Sam rose and held his head. "I am the whole reason he went over there...I should've just kept my mouth shut!" Something bad always happened when he was involved. Someone always disappeared. He should really just become a mute._

_"Sam..." Ellen stepped next to him. "Don't say that... Castiel chose to go, and he is probably fine." She put on her cheery voice and smiled. "So, why don't we just sit down and-"_

_"I want to go tell Gabriel." Sam pulled away from her, and she let her smile fall. Did he even hear her?_

_"Okay, well, we can call the Diner and-"_

_"I want to go down there, I want to..." Sam looked at her. He realized he was probably being a huge jerk, but he just wanted to be close to the shorter man right now. He wished he could go see Dean, when he felt like this Dean always knew what to do to make everything better. His skin felt tight and his chest hurt with every breath. "...I can walk there if you don't want to go."_

_"...No, no sweetie, I will take you okay?" Ellen tried to smile again, but didn't know if one made it to her face. Sam was really unsteady, even if he was trying to hide it._

"...You should talk to him Gabe." She began to walk out the door, with a concerned Gabriel staring after her, when Sam reached for her arm.

"Uh...Thank you...for bringing me here a-and sorry...I..." Ellen put a hand over his and squeezed.

"Everything is fine Sam, we're good." Her words seemed to relax him and he let go, giving her a grateful smile. She walked out the door, leaving the two boys alone. Well, almost alone. Gabriel's co-worker was still there, but she was taking a break in the back.

"...Are you okay?" Gabriel started, sitting down across from the boy. "It isn't like you to throw your mood swings at anyone but me...or our lovely Luci."

Sam shrugged his shoulders again.

"Hey..." Gabe stretched his arm out across the table, holding his hand open for Sam. "I can only help, if you talk to me..."

His eyes became glassy, but he refused to touch the other. "What if something bad happened to Cas?" He mumbled out. "...I shouldn't have asked him to go."

"Castiel wanted to go Sam, and we don't even know what is going on." Gabriel pulled his hand back and folded them on the table. "You told Raphael to call here when he finds out-"

"Something's wrong!" Sam's shout caught Gabby by surprise. "People don't just disappear for hours, with no warning!" Sam was out of the booth so fast, Gabriel was still staring at the spot. "How can everyone tell me to wait and see, how can you do that!?" His voice was getting louder, and he was shaking.

"...Sam..." Gabriel slowly stood up and stepped toward the distressed boy. "Listen baby, just listen to me, I know you're worried but screaming is not going to make it better." He tried to keep a gently tone, stepping closer as he spoke. "No one is disappearing, okay? "

Sam laughed, but it was strained. " **Everyone**  disappears!" He looked at Gabriel with a panicky stare. "You, mom and dad, Dean, and now Castiel..." Sam hugged himself as a tear escaped to roll down his cheek. "Why do people I care about keep leaving me?"

Gabriel reached for him, but Sam flinched and pulled away. "Sammy, this isn't-" The phone ringing cut Gabe off.

"Newbie, it's for you!" His co-worker yelled from the back.

"...Damn, it is probably Raph." He sighed and walked away from Sam, who still looked like a panicked mess. "This conversation isn't over Sam, you hear me?" When Sam sniffled, but nodded he waved him closer. "Now, come back here with me..." He wasn't supposed to let customers in the back, but there was no way in hell he was going to leave Sam alone after that; not even if it was only for a moment.

"Gabriel?"

"Hey Raph, so what's going on with our favorite robot?" Gabriel joked, still hoping everyone was overreacting.

"He wasn't here, but his car is parked out front..." Raphael sounded upset.

"I'm guessing Cassie isn't the type to abandon his car for a good old fashioned walk, huh?" Gabe frowned, true concern for the man finally coming through. He felt Sam move close behind him, to try and listen in on the conversation.

"Not usually, no..." He could hear Raphael sigh. "There's more Gabriel..."

"Oh? Anything good?" He knew it wasn't, but he couldn't help but hope. He debated moving away, so Sam wouldn't hear, but he also knew it would cause the emotionally unstable teen to lash out.

"Walter is dead." He heard Sam's sharp intake of breath, and he stumbled away.

"Dead?" Gabriel's heart sped up. "Like...had a heart attack?"

"His throat was slit, and there was a man here when I arrived. He tried to run, but I shot his knee."

"...Shit." This was now officially a serious situation. "You think he is with..." Gabe didn't want to say it out loud that the men after Sam could be responsible for this, he was already having enough trouble.

"Yeah, I do, and now I think they have Cas."

* * *

Just when Dean thought prison couldn't suck anymore, his luck decided to prove him wrong. Solitary was a son of a bitch, he had nothing to read, no one to chat with, nothing to play with, and he was still smiling like an idiot.

Castiel liked him. Like, really liked him. He kept repeating the moment over in his head. He probably looked like some tween with their first crush, but he couldn't help it. He hadn't felt like this before, it was like he was high again and he wasn't sure if that was a way he wanted to describe it. It was true though, he felt like he could do anything.

"What the hell…?" Dean sat on his new bed and continued to smile. "I don't even know what I am getting myself into here…" He said to himself. "I mean, it can't be too different dating a guy…right?" His only answer was silence, and he let his smile fall for a moment. "Are we dating?"

"God, I hope not." Sebastian's voice was clear and disapproving as always. Dean looked over at the door and let a small, annoyed smirk play across his lips. "Cas learn to be sneaky from you too?"

"He is missing." Sebastian's face held nothing but seriousness.

"What…?" Dean stood back on his feet. "Who?"

"My brother…" He shut the door behind him, locking him and Dean inside.

Dean felt dizzy with fear. "What…do you mean missing, where was he last seen?"

"He went to your foster parent, to ask if Sam could visit  _you_  …"

"What did that bastard do!?" Dean stepped closer to the warden, but froze at the look of complete rage in the man's eyes.

"I want you to tell me  _exactly_  what you've dragged Castiel into."

"...What are you-" Dean was cut off when Sebastian slammed him into the closest wall.

"Don't play dumb with me!" He snarled. "Walter was found in a garage freezer with his throat slashed opened!"

Dean could feel the color draining from his face, any anger about being man-handled was washed away by complete and total fear. "C-Crowley..."

"...And now he has Castiel because you had to insert yourself into his life!" Sebastian pressed him harder into the wall.

"Fuck you!" Dean's anger jumped to life, trying to cover the fear. "You think I wanted  **this**!?"

"I don't care what you wanted, look what happened!?" The warden shouted. "You should've left him alone!"

"I didn't have a gun to his head!" Dean said as he fought. "He could've walked away at any point...And if you would've just let my brother slide by, none of this bullshit would be happening!"

"You wanted me to put my job on the line too!?" Sebastian laughed and threw him toward the bed. Dean tried to catch himself but ended up falling to the floor. "You are nothing but a worthless dog, I don't understand why my brother insists on helping someone like you!"

"You're right!" That wasn't what Sebastian was expecting to hear from the boy. Dean slowly sat up, his eyes still on the floor and his shoulders slumped. "...You're fucking right, okay?" Dean knew he was not worth a lot, and he was amazed that someone liked him that was actually a decent person, more than decent. "Look." Dean beat his fist on the ground before standing up. "You can kick my ass later, but can we focus on Cas right now? If Crowley has him, we need a plan."

Sebastian didn't expect cooperation, he was ready for a fight but the kid was surprising him in a good way.

Not that he was going to admit that.

"...Follow me." He walked to the door and opened it, walking out without another word. If he was willing to play nice for Castiel's sake, so would Sebastian.

Dean hesitated for a moment, was someone going to shoot him a soon as he walked through the door? He was feeling like the warden gave up a little easy.

"If you don't keep up, then they will shoot you!" Dean heard the shout and bolted out.

Gabriel was talking with Raphael in the visiting quarters of the prison. The two decided to meet up here after Gabriel closed the Diner, telling the manager it was an emergency.

"Do you think Castiel is alright?" Gabriel asked quietly, trying to hold in a yawn. Why did everything always happen at night around here?

"I don't know..." Raphael looked exhausted, or maybe it was worry.

Gabriel had enough time to pat his arm before Sebastian walked in. Gabe couldn't stop from smiling when he saw Dean tailing him.

"He didn't kill you..." Gabby looked at Raph. "You owe me ten bucks." He was hoping to cheer the man up, but he was failing.

"So what do we know so far?" Dean ignored his joking, his face completely serious.

"Everything I told you, imbecile..." Balthazar said, and Dean seemed to let it slide.

"If this is Crowley's work, he is looking for information; a weak point, and we can't give him that."

"Dean." Gabriel tried to interrupt, but Dean was too focused.

"But we can't leave him empty handed, or Castiel becomes expendable..."

"Who the fuck is this guy...?" Raph jumped in.

Dean's face fell and his voice was full of anxiety. "A monster...and we have to get Cas away from him before he figures out that he can use him against me."

"Guys..." Gabriel tried to get their attention again, mostly Dean's, but it was useless.

"Do you know where he lives, or any of his weak points?" Sebastian asked, getting into the action mode as well.

"No, he has plenty of 'houses', he can't be found unless he wants to be...but maybe we can lure him out?" Dean offered, then frowned. "But that would mean we needed some sort of bait he wanted..."

"Like me...?" Dean's head snapped up at the sound of Sam's voice. He looked at Gabriel first, expecting to see a phone but his best friend only shook his head and pointed over Dean's shoulder.

"I was trying to tell you..." Gabby mumbled to himself, smiling.

Dean spun around and froze, he was stuck between disbelief and complete happiness. He had rushed in, so set on helping Castiel that he didn't even notice Sam sitting at one of the tables.

Sam swallowed a lump in his throat and shyly glanced at the brother he hadn't seen in nearly three months. "...I-I wanted to see you on your birthday, and surprise you but..." Sam shrugged and rubbed at his eyes, he didn't want to cry, but just seeing Dean relaxed him so much he felt like he could finally take a deep breath. Dean noticed how tense he looked and immediately walked over to him. He slammed his chest into the Sam's, causing the taller boy to stumble slightly, and trapped him in a tight hug.

"It is about time you got me a good present, bitch." He whispered in his brother's ear. Sam let a smile appear on his face before burying his head in the orange uniform, pulling Dean even closer.

"Shut up, jerk." Sam's muffled voice spoke, making Dean smile.

* * *

_Dean walked into his dad's shop with a frown on his face. He had been thinking about Gabriel, it had been 6 months since he moved and there had been nothing from him. It pissed him off, he missed his best friend._

_"Dad! Mom sent me over to..." Dean walked into the back without knocking and wasn't ready for the sight he saw. A man had a gun aimed at his Dad's chest._

_"Dean..." John sounded fearful._

_"Wh-what's going on?" Dean stepped toward his dad but stopped when John held a hand out to him._

_"Son, just go wait out front..."_

_"Oh, is this one of your brats?" The man with the accent asked happily, like he wasn't threatening John with a gun. "Dean, that's the older one right?"_

_"Crowley, you leave him alone, you son of a bitch..." John threatened._

_"You are in no position to be telling me what to do, the only reason I had to come back to this town was to save your ass..." Crowley slowly put the gun down and smiled. "Luckily, I like you."_

_John seemed to relax, and walked over to stand in front of Dean. "I told you, I have it covered, if the guy doesn't pay up I'll handle it."_

_"Dad?" Dean looked completely confused. Pay what, handle what?_

_"Dean just..." His dad sounded frustrated. "Go out front and wait for me, okay?"_

_"Now, now..." Crowley stepped forward. "I think Dean here could help."_

_"The hell he will, go out front Dean. Now." John even pushed Dean toward the door._

_"Oh, isn't it time you told him about the 'family' business?" The man half joked._

_"My dad is a mechanic..." Dean said, then looked at his dad when John didn't back him up. "...right, dad?"_

_"Face it John, you are in deep and he will run if he sees your face..." Crowley ignored Dean for a moment, focusing on his father. "...But if you send someone he doesn't know..."_

_"I said forget it." John glared at the other._

_"Come now dear, he won't be in any real danger, we just need to get him past the guards with the...device." Crowley crossed his arms. "...You don't really have much of a choice."_

_"What the hell is going on dad!?" Dean was fed up._

_"Watch your mouth." John warned out of habit, then let out a sigh. "...Son, we need to talk."_

"Dean's father worked for you...?" Castiel looked at Crowley with suspicion after he finished telling him of the his first run in with Dean.

"He didn't just work for me, he was actually in charge this town's drug supply from that mechanic shop, and he could hide a hot car with no problem." Crowley sighed and looked longingly in the distance. "I miss having competent men in my life."

Dean certainly never mentioned this before, but maybe he was just trying to protect his dad? "I still don't see what this has to do with Dean?"

"When John met his untimely 'end', he was in possession of quite a lot of my money..." Crowley frowned. "...Which could never be found, even when we took his shop."

"...And Dean knows where this money is?" Castiel tried to follow.

"No, but he does know where his father is..."

Castiel's eyes widened in shock, it was finally sinking in why he was so interested in both the Winchester boys. This wasn't just after Dean's debt, he wanted John Winchester too. "His father wasn't killed in the car wreck."

"Please...John is far too smart for that." Crowley smiled, he seemed to be getting some sick enjoyment out of the fact that John had faked his own death. "I don't think it was how he planned it to go, considering poor Mary died and he lost his children, but I know without a doubt that the bastard is alive." He leaned in close to Castiel and lowered his voice. "...And Dean is my key to figuring out where he is. So tell me..." He put the knife back up to Castiel's cheek. "How do you know him?"

Castiel glanced at the knife for a moment before looking back at Crowley.

"Not going to tell me?" The man sounded disappointed. "And I was hoping for this to be pleasant." He moved so fast, Cas didn't even see his hand flip the knife around. The handle slamming into the wound on his head. He fell to the floor at the force, and moaned in pain while holding his head. "How about I tell you what I've already pieced together?" Crowley stood to pace the room, stepping over Castiel in the process. "Your name is Castiel, and I am sure I can find your last name with a little digging, do you have any family Castiel?" He asked threateningly but didn't wait for a reply. "That uniform is from our dear prison, so you are a guard and I am going to assume that is where you met Dean. For you to know about Sam, even where his foster parent lived, you must have spoken to Dean and became quite close, because the brat doesn't share his emotions with strangers."

Castiel shakily climbed to his feet, trying to get his vision to stop splitting in two as Crowley continued. "With a few phone calls, I could have your entire work record in my hands. That means I can find out where you live and who you are exactly. Now, do you really want to put yourself,a nd those you care about in danger for a boy you met in prison?"

"...I do know Dean from the prison, yes." Castiel gave in and answered softly, wiping blood out of his eye.

"And Samuel?" Crowley asked, stepping closer to the other.

"Dean...asked me to check on his brother, but Walter wouldn't let me." Castiel lied, hoping it sounded convincing. "I came back to try again..." Crowley looked suspicious.

"So, you don't know where Sam is?"

"...No, I- ugh!" Castiel was so dizzy from the head injury he couldn't stop Crowley from ramming his fist into his gut, knocking the air out of him.

"Do not lie to me!" He whispered harshly into Cas' ear while he gasped for air.

"I-I...do not...lie." Cas tried to sound convincing as he leaned on the other man heavily, he could see black at the edge of his vision. This wasn't good.

"That is probably why you are no good at it." Crowley backed away and let Cas fall to his knees. He was about to take another swing at Cas when a phone went off, it was Castiel's cell phone. Crowley must have turned it back on at some point.

"Well, who could that be?" Crowley mused, walking to the phone. It was a number not programmed in the phone. He handed it to Castiel when the number called again.

"Why don't you say hello?"

* * *

"It isn't going to fucking happen, so think of another idea." Dean was frustrated, and he gladly showed it. Sam was sitting next to him, a frown on his face.

"Come on Dean, I can do this, and it is the best plan we have." He tried to reason with him.

"I am not using you as bait, do you know what that crazy bitch is capable of!?"

"So you will sacrifice Castiel to him?" Sebastian pointed out. "Is that how much he means to you?"

"Of course not!" Dean defended quickly, then stomped his foot in anger. "I just...Fuck!" He looked at Sam and all he saw was a four year old version of his brother staring back at him. He couldn't send Sam into a situation like this, he promised his dad...

Fuck. Just fuck.

"Dean." He looked over to Gabriel, who was sitting on his other side. "I'm not happy with this idea either, but I think Sam can do it." Sam smiled lovingly at Gabriel, but no one seemed to notice. "And I will be there the whole time, I wouldn't let anything happen to him."

"...Alright...Okay, I get it." Dean gave in and sighed. He faced his brother. "I have to...I have to tell you something before you do this though."

"...What is it?"

"It's dad..."

When Dean finished telling his story, Sam looked frozen. He wasn't even blinking.

"...Fucking hell..." Gabriel was the first to say anything. "You're dad is alive?"

"...I only found out last year." Dean admitted. "I think Crowley found out too, but I'm not sure how..."

"So...Your dad was a 'drug lord' that faked his death to escape a maniac that was after him, but that maniac isn't the same maniac that has my brother." Sebastian tried to see if he had it right. "In fact, the maniac with my brother was more or less a partner to your father who he happened to owe a debt to when he 'died' to escape the original maniac...Which we have no idea who that actually is?"

"...Your family life is completely jacked man." Raph added, and Sebastian nodded at that.

"Both my dad and Crowley worked for this other guy at some point, but I've never met him. He was the one that caused the car wreck...My dad was supposed to die that day, but it only killed my mom...At least...That is all I pieced together so far, dad didn't have time to tell me a lot when he called."

"A year...?" Sam finally spoke and Dean looked at him with confusion. "You've known dad was alive for a year, and you didn't tell me?" He stood up, anger shining in his eyes. "You-you've known what dad was for years, and you didn't. tell. me...?"

"Sam...we just wanted to protect you." Dean started. "You're just a kid and we-"

"Why does everyone keep saying that!?" Sam screamed. "You were about my age when you found out about dad! I am not some helpless brat that needs you to shield me from everything anymore!" He was upset and felt like everything he knew was a lie. His dad was alive. He spent years trying to accept his death, and now he finds out he was alive; and to make it worse his own brother was trying to hide it from him. "Did dad tell you not to tell me?"

Dean only stared at him and swallowed, not sure if answering would be a good idea but Sam knew what the silence meant. "He did, didn't he?" He laughed and walked toward the exit.

"Sam!" Dean called after him, but he didn't stop. "Come on Sam, we wanted to tell you but...Sam!"

He couldn't deal with this right now, he needed to get away from his brother; and to think, he was so happy to see him. He shoved the door open.

"Sam, please!" Dean tried one last time, desperation in his voice, it was enough to stop the teen. He shook his head and looked back at Dean. "We need to get Cas back and sitting around here isn't going to do that...I'll be in the truck." He tried to keep his voice dull, which wasn't as hard as he thought. He felt so fucking tired. "Oh yeah..." Sam pulled something out of his pocket and stared at it for a moment before throwing it toward Dean. It was photos, they scattered and fluttered to the ground. "Happy Birthday." The last thing he heard was Dean yelling after him, it sounded like an apology, it was just like their last encounter...

Dean yelled as a chair went crashing to the floor.

"Dean..." Gabriel was still looking at the door.

"It was for his own good!" He yelled out. "He thinks he is ready for this!?  **I**  wasn't ready!" He covered his face. "Sam has always been so smart...We just wanted him to have a shot at normal life, not the "family business"."

"Listen, I know you meant well...I get it, but you are an idiot." Again, Gabriel didn't sugar coat much when it came to Dean. "You know what family means to him, and your father should too...He taught it to him for fucksake! I know he is young, but you said it yourself...He is smart and it should've been his decision."

Dean let his head hang and picked up the pictures. He let out a soft sob, his eyes tearing up a little. They were pictures of mom and the two of them, and their dad. He rubbed them lovingly and laughed at the last one he picked up, it was a picture of Sam, Gabriel, and himself sitting on the porch of the old house; they were shirtless and eating ice-cream, he actually remembered that day. "God, I wish we could just go back..." It was all he could think to say. He had been so happy to see Sam, but like always he found a way to fuck up his happiness.

"...I hate to interrupt this episode, but..." Sebastian held the phone up.

"Castiel. Danger. Rescue." Raph threw in.

Dean looked at the door pitifully for a moment longer, but shook it off. He needed to get Cas back and then worry about relationship with his brother.

"...Tell Sam to do it, just like we planned." He was sending his brother into hell, and it killed him.

Raph nodded and headed to Sam with the phone and Sebastian motioned for Dean to follow him.

"Wait!" Gabriel grabbed Dean's arm. "I need to ask you something."

"...Yeah?"

"It's Sam...He's been very...unstable lately."

Dean looked worried for a second then gave Gabriel a knowing look.

"You mean he has been clingy or snaps easy?"

"He's done this before?"

"Anxiety..." Dean sighed with regret, he can't believe he forgot to mention that.

"Since the accident, he has had a little trouble with separation..." Dean knew something was off when he saw him. "With what is going on with Cas, and me being here...Shit, maybe I should've gotten that prescription like the Doctor said." He thought out loud.

"Is there anything I can do?" Gabriel asked worriedly.

"Find a way to distract him." Dean said. "Stay close to him and keep his mind busy until it passes. He can usually keep it under control, but sometimes it gets pretty bad..."

"Come on Winchester..." Sebastian spoke up, ready to get to his brother, but he didn't sound like a complete ass this time.

"Just...be there for him Gabe, and I'm sorry for everything...I.."Gabriel squeezed is arm, letting him go.

"Dude, if I didn't know you had good intentions I would've kicked your ass by now." He smiled, which made Dean visibly relax.

"As if you could..." Dean smiled at the punch to his shoulder, then let it fall. "...Keep him safe Gabby...He's the most important thing in my life, I couldn't keep going if he wasn't here, everything good in me started with him..."

"Yeah..." Gabriel let a goofy smile cover his face. "He is something special..."

Dean gave him a suspicious look, but didn't have time to voice it because Sebastian grabbed his arm and pulled him away. So much for being nice...

* * *

"...Hello?" Cas felt woozy from the blood loss.

"Cas, is that you?" Sam's voice was full of worry. "Are you okay?"

He didn't have time to answer before the phone was snatched away.

"Well, who does this lovely voice belong to?" Crowley asked. "Sounds pretty young..."

"Crowley I take it?"

"You would take it right."

"This is Sam. Sam Winchester..."

"That can't be, Castiel here was telling me he didn't know such a person." He said sarcastically, staring at the injured man bleeding on his floor.

"I have a deal for you." Sam said.

"...And that is?"

"I will switch places with Castiel, I am the one you want right?"

"...Just like that?" Crowley highly doubted it would be that easy.

"As long as you promise to keep Castiel alive...Yes."

"Well, my elusive love, you have a deal."

"Meet me at my dad's old shop tomorrow at 4 in the evening." The line went dead before Crowley could respond. He knew he couldn't call back, the phone was probably thrown away, which meant it was a disposable, which meant someone with more expertise than a 15 year old, run away was calling the shots.

"Well..." He pulled Cas to his feet again. "You're a very lucky man Castiel, let's get you cleaned up for our date." Cas groaned as he was shoved toward a bathroom.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

* * *

Gabriel slowly opened the door, he wasn't sure what he was going to say but Sam had been alone in the bedroom since they got back to the house. He couldn't leave him to drown in his own thoughts.

"Sammich...Is it okay if I come in?" He didn't get a reply so he slipped in and shut the door. It didn't take him long to find Sam curled up on the bed, a pillow over his face. "...You know, you'd make a great mountain from this angle and..." Gabriel stopped mid joke and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "What can I do Sam? How do I make it better?" He thought he was being ignored, or maybe Sam was asleep, until he shifted. Sam had scooted over to his normal section of the small bed.

Gabriel thought he was just trying to distance himself, but Sam reached behind him and patted the space softly. He was silently asking for Gabe to lie next to him, and he did so with a smile. Climbing in the bed, he pressed up behind Sammy and rested his head on the boy's shoulder blades. He was too short, compared to Sam, to properly spoon with the boy but something was better than nothing.

"Are you okay baby?" Gabriel asked quietly, snaking his arms around Sam's torso. Calling him 'baby' was another bad habit he had picked up, but Sam never told him to stop. He even seemed to enjoy it?

"...Been better." The reply was weak, and is voice sounded so full of emotion that Gabby unconsciously tightened his grip.

"...He was only trying to protect you, both of them were, you know that right?" He whispered, burying his face into Sam's back.

He heard the scoff and Sam rubbed his face. "...Well, they suck at it." He had never felt betrayed by Dean before, he always thought that his family was the only people he didn't have to expect that from; he never even tried to build a defense for it, now he really wished he would've because this hurt.

"Sam...I know you can't see it now, and the idiots could have done a lot better job, but it all came from a good place..." Gabe said, pulling an arm back to play with Sam's hair. He rubbed his head occasionally, hoping it came off as soothing.

"...Why couldn't he tell me dad was alive?" Sam asked after awhile. "Did they think I'd tell someone, am I that untrustworthy?"

"That isn't it at all..." He grabbed Sam bicep and pulled asking for him to roll over and face him. Sam obliged, and rolled over to his back and tried not to knock Gabriel off the bad. They should really get a bigger one if the two were going to continue to share..."Dean just has trouble seeing you growing up...You are always going to be that 6 year old that calls him a 'bobble headed jerk' and hides under his shirt from Freddy movies."

"You were hiding too..." Sam defended, which made them both smile.

"Kids shouldn't be in horror movies..." Gabriel shot back. "My point is, your brother loves you you know that?"

Sam nodded.

"And your dad-"

"No, fuck him." Sam's face changed to anger, and Gabriel was thrown off by the strong statement. "All of this is his fault, and then he just disappears and lets us think he is dead for years?"

"...I know it looks bad, but I am sure there is a reason." Gabriel couldn't think of one, but it wasn't like John to abandon everyone he loves just to get away; then again, he would never have expected him to be a drug lord either...

"I really don't want to talk about it." Sam stated, getting ready to roll back over but Gabe stopped him.

"Alright, alright..."

The two lay there in the silence for a while until Sam turned his head to stare at Gabe.

"...You don't still see me as a 6 year old, do you?"

"Sometimes, I wish I could..." Sam didn't seem to like that answer. "...but I'd have to be blind. You are..." Gabriel didn't seem to have the right words.

"Undeniable handsome?" Sam gave a playful grin and Gabriel groaned.

"Seriously, less than an hour with Dean and he infected you." Sam closed his eyes and let his smile fall at the mention of Dean.

"...I really shouldn't have stormed out like that." He had wanted to see his brother for months, and look what he does when he gets the chance. The regret shone through to his face, his eye glassing over. Gabriel pulled him closer, making Sam roll over onto his side and bury his face into the other's neck.

"It's going to be okay, you'll see him again..."

"Not if I am in an orphanage..." he mumbled out. Since Walter is dead, Sam was officially belonged to the State again. That meant he could go see Dean, Raphael apparently had an excuse ready. The only reason he hadn't been taken away was because the only people that knew where he was were covering for him, but for how long?

"You know I won't let that happen..." He was actually talking to Lucifer about it, he would find a way to get his papers to be a foster parent processed faster; even if it meant using Luke's devilish side. As much as he tried to be a good person, Luke seemed to be born with dirty blood. "You are not going anywhere I can't follow..."

Sam pulled him closer, if possible. He knew the boy was trying to hide his desperation to be close, but Gabriel could feel it rolling off of him in waves. Dean said he should distract him, but how? He frowned when at the idea he had, he really couldn't sing but here it goes.

"Sleep, baby, sleep

Your father tends the sheep

Your mother shakes the dreamland tree

And from it fall sweet dreams for thee"

He felt Sam smile against his neck. It was the lullaby Mary would sing to the boys when they were upset or hurt.

"Sleep, baby, sleep

Sleep, baby, sleep...Uh?" He really couldn't remember the rest, he would usually feel better by the first verse, or fall asleep next to Mary...

"Sleep, baby, sleep

Our cottage vale is deep

The little lamb is on the green

With snowy fleece so soft and clean..." Sam's voice sounded pretty decent, and when did it get deep exactly? Gabriel felt goosebumps on his skin because Sam was basically singing right into his ear.

"Sleep, baby, sleep

Sleep, baby...sleep." He could feel his heartbeat, or maybe that was Sam's? The two were so close he couldn't tell anymore. Sam pulled his head back just enough to look into Gabriel's face. Their noses touched and Sam smiled softly.

"You are a horrible singer..." He whispered, cupping his cheek.

"You are pretty good, but still an ass." Gabe looked into his eyes, god he could get lost so easily. When exactly did Sam become so...enthralling again? He had unconsciously leaned his face forward.

"...You should hear Dean, he would blow you...away..." Sam's eyes had been drooping and they closed with his last few words. Gabe blinked as soon as they did, then smiled. Of course he was exhausted, the two had been up all night again and only had a few hours to nap before they had to prepare for the meeting with Crowley. What exactly had he been expecting to happen here? He shook his head and laughed worriedly, placing his forehead on Sam's and kissing his nose.

Sure, why not add inappropriate feelings for his best friend's little brother to the list.

"Because things aren't complicated enough..."


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry this took so long.

My best friend, of 15 years, has been hospitalized. She has a disease called Cystic Fibrosis...It is a lung disease that you are born with, and it is terminal without a lung transplant. She was placed in the ICU and put on a machine that helped her breathe, for a while we thought she was going to pass. I have spent the last few weeks up there with her, that's why I haven't posted recently. This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I decided to break it up to post sooner. I tried not to rush, so let me now what you think.

Thanks for always reading and, for those that do, reviewing.

She is doing a thousand times better now! She is out of the ICU and in a normal room at the hospital. She is looking into getting on the lung transplant list, so send good thoughts her way guys.

That's all for now

Enjoy

~Bye~

* * *

"I can't believe you did this!" Gabriel cried, slapping a hand on his face. "This is horrible, the worst!"

"Gabriel..." Sam rolled his eyes, a smile creeping onto his face. "I just got a hair cut."

When Gabriel woke up from his nap, he found the bed completely empty of a certain 6 foot teen. He also discovered it was 11 o'clock in the morning; only a few hours until their meeting with Crowley. When he finally found Sam, in the kitchen with Luke and Castiel's brothers, he was shocked at the lack of brown hair on the boy's head; what went past his ears now stopped just above, the ends curling up slightly.

"Without even asking me?" He whined, mourning the lose of the beautiful locks. "And  **you**..." Gabby turned toward Lucifer, the one who had driven Sam to the salon.

Luke only sipped his coffee, very used to Gabriel's over dramatic moments. "He is growing up honey, time to remove the tit don't you think?" Gabby was about to fire back when Sam spoke up.

"It doesn't look good?" Sam sounded disappointed as he shuffled his feet and dropped his head slightly.

"Of course it looks good!" Gabriel growled out, not wanting to admit it. It made Sam look his age, without those long hairs blocking view of his face you could see that he hadn't quite lost all that baby fat; it wouldn't be too much longer before that jaw line came through completely. His eyes had that child-like gleam to them, god he hoped that never went away. It also seemed to slim his face somehow. "I just don't see why a haircut was at the top of the list today..."

"Well..." Sam began to explain. "I had woken up so early and no one else had gotten here yet, and I said goodbye to Ellen...then Luci was here-"

"Is that a thing we are going to call me now?" Luke grumbled, he only got a quick stare from the two before Sam continued.

"I just thought I would do something that made me feel in control." He hated those moments in his anxiety where everything felt like it was falling to pieces, and he could do nothing to stop brother told him that he had read in a magazine a way to help ease that feeling was to do something that you could control. So far, it seemed to have worked, he still felt dizzying fear, but the edge had been taken off for the moment.

"Not that this isn't  _fasinating_..." Sabastain started. "But don't we have something more important to be focused on, like the plan..." He was not in a good mood and current hairstyles was not going to cheer him up. Sam nodded, along with Gabby.

"Alright, we hear you, Mister Warden-dick..." Gabriel mumbled, sitting at the table next to Lucifer. Sebastain seemed to have not heard, or let it go.

"So..." Raph went ahead and took the chance to start. "The plan is for Gabriel and Sam to meet Crowley at the shop." He reached over and grabbed Luke's mug from his hand and placed it in the middle of the table. Lucifer let out a grunt of disapproval but didn't try to reclaim his mug. "This is the shop, okay?" Sam pulled out a chair, flipping it around before straddling it. "Me and Sebastain will be on each side of the building and-"

"Just so we are clear..." Gabby put his hand up, as if to ask a question. "We  **are** going to involve the police, right? I mean...the  _rest_ of the police...?" He could be wrong, but this seemed like a police kind of moment.

"Yeah, I have already filled in the commissioner...We have full use of the county police. Apparently this Crowley guy is pretty well known..." Raph looked at Sam "You sure you're ready for this Sam?" It seemed like a messy situation that could only become worse if the wrong steps were taken.

"Yeah...I am." It was his fault Castiel was in this, well his and Dean's, and he was going to make sure he got him out of it. He felt sick to his stomach because of his nerves though, but he wasn't going to admit that; he needed to be brave. "So...you are going be near the shop..." Sam hinted, wanting him to continue.

"Right...Hopefully, we won't need to intervene and this will go smoothly." Raph put his mug to the left of Lucifer's, with an apple on the right.. "There will be an undercover police vehicle on either side of the street."

A loud crash startled everyone in the kitchen, Raphael and Sebastain reaching for their guns. Jimmy stumbled in, a frown in place. "Hey guys, guess who's finally here..." He said with no enthusiam. "And just as bossy as always." At that moment a man in an army uniform, carrying a duffel bag, turned the corner. He had dark hair and a strong jaw line, which he clenched steadily as he surveyed the group, and he looked pissed.

"You are all complete morons." both Raphael and Sebastain sighed, relaxing at the sight of their older brother but matched frowns with Jimmy as Michael continued. "You let Castiel communicate with a teenaged drug dealer and let him bring home complete strangers?" He motioned to the people he didn't recognize in the room.

"Yes, we thought he wasn't getting out enough so we  _let_ him." Sebastain shot back. Michael crossed his arms, he seemed eerily calm.

"Could we not do this right now guys?" Raphael sighed, Sebastain and Michael always butted heads.

"Hey guys, I got some interesting information on John and Crowley." Jimmy decided he'd be the first to take a stab at breaking the tension. "It looks like the two met back when they were teens."

"My dad has been a drug lord for  _that_  long?" Sam was shocked.

"No, it looks like your father only joined the dark side about 16 years ago."

"But why?" Sam sighed.

"Trouble with bills, it seems..." Jimmy flipped through the papers. "Two morgages on the house, no savings, and bank loans..."

"I don't really care." Michael interrupted. "If it doesn't help Castiel, it can wait."

"H-he's right." Sam nodded, giving a weak smile to Michael who completely ignored him. Apparently he was already on this guys bad side. Great.

"Give me the all the intel we have so far, and the plan." Michael walked to the table, ready for action.

* * *

Dean paced his cell, thoughts of a dead Castiel going through his head. "What the hell have I done?" He whispered with despair, gripping his head. His skin was crawling and he ached for drugs, any drugs. The itch had came back ten times stronger than he could ever remember it being. Dean screamed in frustration, slamming his hands into the cell door before walking back towards his bed. He felt useless and trapped. If anything happened to Cas because of his selfishness...

His eyes burned, so Dean squeezed them shut.

**I wonder if the guard outside is dirty...You still have some money from Bobby.**

"No." He grounded out through his teeth, eyes still shut tight.

**You need to relax and think of a plan, you know what helps you relax.**

"I can't keep doing this, I can't...please stop thinking like this." He begged himself, anyone watching the scene would think he was crazy. "Just fucking stop!"

**You can stop anytime, you've proven that, so what would a little hurt?**

"I hate you, I fucking hate you." He whispered to himself, tears rolling down his cheeks as he opened his eyes and stared at the grey wall.

* * *

"Hey, wake up."

The words floated around in the darkness, echoing occasionally. Consciousness was trying to grab at him, but he refused to listen; he could feel the throbbing of his head returning anyway.

"I said wake up!" A hand roughly grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. With a groan he forced his eyes to open. The blurry figure slowly turned into a man. "That's better...the boss wants you."

"Boss?" Cas held his head and hissed when he touched the bandaged wound. It came crashing back to him, he was being held prisoner by Crowley.

"That's what I said, now get the fuck up." The man sounded irritated. He was in a tiny room, with only a bed and dresser. There were no windows or any defining objects. With another groan he pulled himself to his feet, and waited for the world to stop spinning. "Follow me." The unknown hench man ordered, turning to walk out the door. "And don't try anything stupid."

Castiel walked out into the hallway. After cleaning his wounds, Crowley had decided to take him to another location that night so he had no idea where he was; since he was also blindfolded. After a slow trip down a pair of dimly lit stairs, Castiel stood in a room that had only a couch, where Crowley currently sat, and a small television. The floor were hardwood and the walls were plain white, again there were no windows or anything that would help him figure out where he was.

"Thank you Jack, now go be useful somewhere else..." Crowley said, waving the man away.

"Jack?" Cas finally spoke. "The man who attacked Sam?" He frowned at him. "I thought you were in Jail?"

"The magic of money and strong connection." Jack grinned and turned to walk away.

"Oh don't worry yourself over him..." Crowley smiled. "He is no threat at the moment."

"He is a pedophile, why would you help him?"

"Everyone has a purpose when controlled by a great mind." His captor pointed to the couch. "Now, stop worrying about it and sit down before you collapse." Castiel didn't move and Crowley sighed, reaching into his pocket to pull out a small rectangular box.

"Ah!" Castiel screamed and reached for his neck, where it felt like he was being burned, there was a...collar? He wasn't being burned, he was being shocked.

"Nifty little toys these are..." Crowley chuckled. "I use them to 'reeducate', or sometimes in the bedroom." He hinted playfully. Castiel tried to pull the thing off, but felt another shock go through his body. "Tsk tsk...I wouldn't try that again if I was you." He warned and cupped Cas' cheek, who jumped at the touch. "Sit. Down." He hesitated for a moment, but gave in and went to the couch. "Good boy, now this is only to make sure you don't try to run from me during our meeting with 'Moose'." He chuckled again at the name; one of the voicemails from Gabriel's phone had called him that and Crowley decided he liked it. "If all goes as planned, you'll be free in a few hours so look happy love."

"Is this the treatment you have planned for Sam?" Castiel glared up at him, he would be damned if he let that happen.

"Of course not, well, -hopefully- not."

Castiel continued to glare.

"You and those others protecting him have made this far worse than it ever had to be, I just want a few words with him."

"...Then you'll leave him and Dean alone?" Castiel highly doubted that.

"For the moment, yes." Crowley could see the disbelief on Castiel's face and only smiled wider.

"And in the future?"

Crowley's watch started to beep, and he clicked it off. "Well, it looks like it is time to get going." He pulled Castiel to his feet by his arm. He didn't answer question because he wasn't ready to reveal that part of his plan. There was a time and place for everything, but now wasn't the time.

* * *

"Everyone ready?" Sebastain asked one last time, getting ready to leave for the shop.

"I am." Sam said,trying to swallow his nervousness and getting ready to walk out the door when Gabe grabbed his arm.

"We are right behind you guys, but I need to talk to Sam first." Sebastain looked at his brothers before turning back to nod at them.

"You got five minutes."

"That's all I need." Gabriel confirmed, pulling Sam back towards the bedroom for some privacy.

"What's going on?" He asked, confused.

"I just want to make sure you're really okay." Gabriel stated and Sam rolled his eyes with a frown.

"We don't have time for this." He turned to leave, but Gabriel stopped him again.

"Sam, I am serious here."

"I didn't know you could do that." He faked a gasp. "Should I write it down?"

"Sam..."

"What do you want me to say?!" Sam finally snapped. "That I am terrified? That I might be the reason Castiel dies?" He rubbed his face, shoulders slumping. "That I can't handle this, and I am going to let everyone down?" He laughed, tears threatening to fall. "My own brother doesn't even think I can handle hearing the truth, you think I am some lame kid, and everyone out there..." He pointed to the door "is just waiting for me to fall on my face!"

Gabriel was stunned silent, he was having trouble comprehending what Sam actually thought. I mean, now that he looked at it, he could see why it might look like no one trusted him. That wasn't it though, these people just wanted to protect him.

"I just want one person that..." Sam sighed turning away from Gabby. "...That trusts me."

"...I- I was sent to a christain boarding school, where they tried to beat the gay out of me."

Sam quickly turned to face him, confused again.

"That's the reason I disappeared for so many years..." Gabriel continued. "When I graduated, I felt too ashamed to come back here. So I slept with men for money for nearly a year before I met Luke and got into college."

"I...Why are you telling me this now?" Sam questioned.

"Because I want you to know that I trust you, I've  _always_ trusted you." He stepped closer to the taller boy, reaching for him. Sam let Gabriel wrap his arms around his torso, uncrossing his arms to allow his head on his chest. "I just wanted to protect you from the bad, because I care about you, but I never meant for you to think I didn't trust you. You're...You're really important to me Samtastic."

Sam was quiet for a long time, and Gabriel thought he might have crossed a line somewhere. Right when he was about to pull away, Sam's arms wrapped around him. "You're really important to me too..." Sam whispered into his ear and dared a kiss to his cheek, but Gabriel tilted his head just in time for their lips to meet. Sam's eyes went wide at first, pulling back to see a just as shocked Gabriel, but softened as he gently kissed him again.

Gabriel shut his eyes tight when Sam kissed him the second time. He should pull away, stop this, but he couldn't make his body listen. Infact, he grabbed the back of Sam's head with his hand and pulled him closer. The two pulled back for air, but only far enough for that. Sam quickly kissed him again and Gabriel gladly let him. He licked at Sam's lips, trying to push past to enter his mouth, and Sam froze. He opened his mouth slightly, not sure on what else to do. His head felt fuzzy, and a warm feeling was quickly spreading through his chest.

Gabriel took the opportunity given. His tongue slid into the teen's mouth, pressing against his and trying to get it to follow his moves. Sam caught on pretty quick, and attempted to match Gabriel who smiled into their kisses. Sam was sloppy and inexprienced, but full of eagerness. It was just too cute, and a pretty big turn on. Which was supposed to be bad, but Gabriel got so wrapped up he temporarily forgot why.

A knock on the door brought his memory back though, as he and Sam quickly jumped apart just as Luke walk in. He gave the two a suspicious glance. "...Times up, says the geek squad. did I...interrupt something?"

Gabriel cleared his throat. "Of course not, you...uh, you ready bab- uh Sammy?" Sam licked his lips, trying to keep a dorky smile from covering his face, and to try to keep the tingling warmness his mouth felt for a bit longer. "Yep, totally ready..."

Lucifer lowered his eye lids and gave a blank face. "Yes...I bought that entirely." He turned to walk away, really not wanting to know what had happened in that room. "Just get out here."

"...I don't think he bought it." Sam said after a moment, and Gabriel laughed before groaning and covering his face. "...Was...Was that okay?" He was referring to their kiss.

"I think we are going to have to talk about it, but after we get Castiel back...Deal?" He wasn't planning on that happening. When he realized that he had feelings for Sam that went beyond what they used to be, he was going to ignore the shit out of them; like any sane person would.

He nodded. "Deal."

* * *

Sam stood in the parking lot, with Gabriel beside him. The place was closed down a couple years ago, at least for legal business, so the parking lot was empty. There was a for sale sign up on one of the front windows.

"It looks the same..." Sam stared up at the shop, memories flooding him. He had walked up to the front steps to get a better look. "Maybe a little smaller?" He avoided coming to places that reminded him of his parents. Now that he knew John was alive, he had a new reason to avoid it. He felt anger build up at the thought of his father. How could he just leave them like that?

Gabriel snorted, dragging Sam out of his thoughts. "That's because you became a frost giant."

"And you became a oompa loompa." He quipped, and got shoved for it. Worth it.

"Hey, at least I gave you something cool!"

He was about to retort when a black car pulled into the lot. It slowly drove and parked next to Gabriel's truck. Sam glanced at Gabriel, who gave a reassuring smile, before walking back over to the vehicles.

Crowley stepped out of the car, two men getting out as well; one of the men Sam recognized immediately and frowned. "It's Jack..." Gabriel patted his arm.

"He won't get anywhere near you." He promised, and meant it. He'd make sure of that. Jack looked at them both before grinning and reaching back into the car.

"Well..." Crowley began. "You are a hard person to meet with dear." He spoke when Sam got close enough. "My god, you really are a moose." He smiled up to him. Gabriel was confused, how did he know about that nickname? Crowley seemed to notice his confusion and held up Gabe's cell phone. "And you must be the owner of this? Lovely voice you have..." He tossed it to him. "I suggest a new one, that is quite ratty."

"I'll keep that in mind..." Gabriel said, catching the device.

"Where's Castiel?" Sam asked, trying to keep any sign of nervousness out of his voice.

"He's right here sweetheart." Jack's voice felt like slim against his skin but he looked over to see him pulling Cas out of the car.

"Jesus, are you okay!?" Gabriel said with alarm at the site of their friend. Blood was starting to seep through the bandages on his head, his normally neatly combed hair was a mess, and his uniform was stained with dried blood.

"I assure you, he is quite alright." Crowley pulled Castiel to him. "Now before I hand him over, I am going to need a few things."

"Like what?" Sam questioned.

"Search them." Crowley looked at the unknown lackey to his left. The man walked over and patted Gabe down, and then Sam.

"No wires." he confirmed back to Crowley, moving back to his spot. Raphael said that the wires would be useless since Crowley was experienced in this field. It would only put everyone in hot water if one was worn.

"Sorry about that loveys, just wanted to be sure."

"Right." Sam crossed his arms. "What do you want?"

"Your address and a promise." He pointed to Cas with a smile. "Then everyone can go home and relax."

"...That's it?" Gabe was doubtful. "All this trouble for that?"

"That's what I've been saying, you brutes are quite distrusting aren't you?"

"My brother said that you-"

"Oh your dear brother is just a worried mess when it comes to you." Crowley stepped closer to Sam and lowered his voice. "I think those drugs are making him very incompetent, shameful really."

"You're the one who gave them to him!" Sam's eye lit up in anger. "This is all your fault to begin with!"

"Ah, ah..." Crowley reached for the gun holstered on his side in warning. "I believe that honor goes to your father."

"Sam..." Gabriel grabbed his arm, hoping to calm him down. It seemed to work and Sam backed away toward Gabby slightly.

"Yeah, I guess it does..."

"So, where are you staying?" Jack jumped in, slimy grin in place.

"He stays with me." Castiel spoke, looking at the man. "Feel free to come by, I could use the practice." He warned calmly and Gabriel silently cheered.

"So much for not lying Castiel." Crowley pointed out, but Cas looked like he could care less, he just wanted this to be over; he was past done for now. Castiel wrote his address on a sheet of paper that was handed to him."Now for the other part." Crowley put his hands in his pockets. "You will work for me."

"The fuck he will." Gabriel said. "He is only fifteen."

"And Dean was about the same age when he started." Crowley pointed out. "And I took good care of him, did I not?"

"He is in prison!" Sam shouted in disbelief.

"Due to his own sloppiness, not mine."

"No." Gabriel stated, anger starting to show on his face.

"Fine, I will just take Castiel with me and-"

"Okay." Sam said quickly, reaching for Cas, afraid the man was going to leave with him. "O-okay, just let Cas go."

"Sam you can't do this!" Gabriel said

"What choice do i have!?" He shot back. When Gabe remained quiet, not sure what to say, he turned to Crowley.

"Smart boy." He held his hand out, waiting for Sam to grab it. "So we have a deal?"

With hesitance Sam grabbed his hand and shook. "...Deal."

"That's a good moose, now..." Castiel was shoved into Gabriel's arms by Jack as the men climbed back into the car. "I will be in touch with you shortly dear, have a good evening." The men in the car laughed as they drove away. Sam wasn't sure what kind of hell he just signed up for, but he'd worry about it later.

"Are you okay?" He asked Cas, who was leaning on Gabriel. Before he could answer, his brothers appeared from now where it seemed.

"Come on, we have to get you to the hospital." James stated, taking Cas from Gabriel.

"I already informed the hospital, they will be waiting for him." Raphael said, helping Castiel as well.

"Let go please..." Cas asked calmly, but was ignored by his brothers who were practically dragging him.

"He could have a concussion with that wound, did you tell them that?" Sebastain asked Raph, who nodded his head.

"Let go." Castiel stated firmly, agitation seeping into his tone.

"So you guys can do something right, amazing." Michael said, clearly upset about the whole situation still.

"Yes you're royal ass, we don't always need your help it seems." Sebastain bit back as they got closer to the car.

"Could have fooled me, it-"

"Enough!" Castiel shouted pulling free of the men. He pulled so hard that he ended up stumbling and, with the head injury, he felt a wave of dizziness take over. A pair of hands were on him in an instant, they were Sam's.

"Careful..." He said worriedly, letting go when Cas seemed stable.

"Thank you..." He turned to face his brothers.

"I will go to the hospital, but I prefer to ride with Sam and Gabriel." The brothers were ready to protest, but he raised a hand to silence them. "Your constant bickering will only worsen my headache." With that, he turned and headed back to Gabe's truck. Sam looked at the men, shrugged and ran to catch up with Castiel. Gabriel followed, but didn't say anything. He was still pissed that Sam had to take that deal.

"They are just worried about you Cas, we all are." Sam said, helping Castiel into the truck.

"I am aware of their feelings, but I can't..." He fell against the seat, his lack of energy showing. "I just can't handle it right now." He wanted to be alone, to regain some of his control. He knew his brother's meant well, but they always managed to smother him with it; especially in times like this. He just wanted silence before he had to answer a million questions and fill out a police report.

Sam didn't say anything more, just climbed in, which Castiel was grateful for.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, so, first off, I am still here, yay.

Secondly, I don't know how I feel about this chapter anymore...I spent so much time rewriting or correcting it. I drove myself up a wall. As always, if you find mistakes, or something that doesn't make sense...let me know and I will correct it with haste.

Thirdly, there is sad stuff in here guys. Don't hate me too much, I am trying to touch all the feels with this fan-fiction apparently.

Let me know what you think, and thank you for the patience. My friend is doing a lot better for the moment.

Also, I do not own any part of Supernatural.

~Enjoy~

* * *

Sam and Gabriel were sitting in the hospital emergency room, waiting for Castiel to come back from his examination. The atmosphere was tense, mostly because Sam could sense Gabriel's anger; it was practically rolling off the short man in waves. Sam shifted uncomfortably in his chair, trying to put a little distance between the two. Another thirty minutes passed and Sammy couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you going to talk to me, or just glare for the rest of our lives?" He sighed, turning his head to fully look at a scowling Gabriel.

He hadn't decided yet, but he was leaning toward the second one.

"Come on Gabby, what choice did I have?" Sam tried, hoping to make the older male see reason. "He would have taken Castiel back if-"

"You really think his brothers would have let that happen?" Gabby finally spoke, crossing his arms and staring daggers at the foolish teen. "There is no way Castiel would've went back into that car, but you still walked  _right_  into that bastards hands!"

Sam motioned for Gabriel to lower his voice, he was getting the attention of a nearby security guard and a few patients. "He had a  **gun**  Gabriel!" Sam whispered, hoping the other would stop yelling if he did. "I didn't want to see anyone die today!" He spat out, looking away and subconsciously reaching to rub his side. The same side that had a almost healed wound.

Gabriel didn't miss the action, and let his anger chip away. He leaned back into his chair, relaxing his arms to sit in his lap. "...You know, you don't talk about that much...Does it hurt?" He was still mad, but this wasn't the place to discuss it and Sam wasn't the one he should be screaming at. Sam looked over to him, confused for a moment but followed Gabe's eyes to his side.

"...Oh. It-It was only a scrape, it never really hurt too bad."

"I bet it was scary though..." Sam nodded, not sure what else to do. "Sammy...What's to stop something like that from happening again?" Gabriel finally said. "God knows what Crowley is going to ask you to do, to be around...What if..." He sighed, shaking his head. Sam looked over to him, he could see the anger fall completely away into worry. He didn't know what to say, he wanted to make Gabriel smile but couldn't think of what to say for that to happen. He just didn't know the right words, because he was worried about it too, he was in a fucked up situation that no one was ready to deal with.

"And that fucking creep is added as a damned 'Fuck your predicament' bonus." Gabriel nearly growled out, standing quickly to pace in his reignited anger. He was talking about Jack. He was less than pleased about the fact he was still breathing, and now he'd be 'working' with Sam? At least close to him? It made his insides boil.

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but closed it when Gabby spoke again.

"I mean, what if he tries something? I might not be there to protect you..." Gabriel let the horrible possibilities bounce around in his head. If he puts one hand on you, just fucking one...I swear, I'll...I'll-" He let out an aggravated snarl and threw his hands in the air, letting them fall on his head and run through the strands angrily.

"Well-" Sam started, but Gabby turn toward him.

"What if he gets you alone somehow?" Sam, again, closed his mouth and let a smile grow slowly on his face as the older of the two continued his rant. Once Gabriel started off, there was no stopping his imagination apparently. For a moment Sam wondered how Dean would handle this, but he currently wasn't around to help. "I'm sure it is going to be fine?" Sam tried, but Gabby only paced faster.

"Right, I'm sure Crowley just wants to have a fucking tea party with you and Jack has suddenly become a good natured man who has seen the error of his ways." Gabriel scoffed, he stopped to look a Sam. "The thought of him touching you..." He let out another frustrated grunt, reaching to grip Sam shoulder. "Don't you ever be alone with him, do you hear me?" His words were firm and he stared directly into the teen's eyes. Sam swallowed and nodded, that was all he could do...He had never seen Gabby so...forceful. As soon as he nodded though the look faded, and the worried jabbering continued.

"I mean, what if he-"

"Oh would you give it a rest..." Luke seemed to appear out of thin air, a cup of crap hospital coffee in each hand. "You are going to worry yourself sick, and then that is just more mess for me to deal with. So, shut up and take this." He held the cup out to him, but Gabby only glared. "It has enough caramel creamer in it to taste like a fucking milky way..." Lucifer tried again, and grinned when the other grabbed it.

"You don't have to be such an ass about it..." Gabriel said, sipping the warm liquid carefully. It was delicious.

"But I thought my ass was your favorite part of me?" Luke winked, smug smile still in place. Gabriel scoffed, but didn't respond beyond a shake of his head. Sam watched from his seat as Gabby calmed down considerably. He turned his head slightly to look at Luke, how did he do that and why couldn't he do that? It made him jealous and he was still not too clear on that. I mean, obviously, he liked Gabriel. A lot. The kiss they shared popped into his mind and he felt a tingling in his lower body. He hadn't ever kissed someone like that before, but what did Gabriel think of it? He was so confused...and this whole situation wasn't helping him out at all. Luke's voice brought him back from his day dream. "Besides, I come with good news." He was looking back a Sam, who just realized he'd zoned out on the lawyer but he didn't seem to mind...or care.

"Good news?" Sam spoke, clearing his throat.

"I just got your demon spawned sibling an approved appeal." Luke said with even more smugness.

"Really!?" Sam said, a smile breaking onto his face. All of his other concerns were just thrown to the side. Gabriel grinned as well, looking just as pleased as Sam when Luke nodded.

"Finally, some actual good news!" He laughed out.

"What good news?" Castiel asked, appearing from an examination room with James beside him; the other brothers slowly appeared as well, each one had been spread out in the waiting room or having a private conversation while waiting on Cas.

"Lucifer got Dean an appeal!" Sam blurted out to the group. Castiel was the only one that really seemed to care though, his lips twitched upward and his eyes lightened slightly. It was a small change, but a big one for someone like Castiel.

"That is fantastic." He said, rubbing at his bandaged head.

"Yes, the drug addict can go free, how satisfying." Michael spoke up, reaching up to grab Castiel's chin and pull until he got a good look at the reddening bandages covering his brother's head. "Maybe he can be your new boss' punching bag, instead of Castiel." He grounded out, his face still hard to read but Sam was going to go with angry.

"Ye-yeah Cas...How are you?" Sam was so excited about his brother, but Castiel was what was important right now. He finally stood up, reaching for the Novak he knew but Michael's glare stopped him and he stepped back, closer to Gabby; who noticed this and glared back at the dark haired man.

"Hey, Major Pain, ease up will you? We're his friends."

"And here we go..." You heard Raphael mutter in the background, letting out a sigh as his other siblings frowned.

"Friends?" Michael scoffed, letting go of Cas to turn towards the three. "You are free loading maggots, taking advantage of a kin-"

"Enough Michael..." Castiel didn't raise his voice much, only enough to draw his oldest brother's attention back to him. They stared at each other for a moment, then Michael let out a huff and straightened. His face returned neutral again.

Creepy, Sam thought.

"The doctor said he was fine, he needed a few stitches though." James spoke up.

"Can I go home now?" Castiel sighed, he was still in no mood for this and he had no idea where his car was.

"You still have to fill out the police report." Raph said from behind him.

"And we have to think of what to do about the known criminal that has your address." Sebastian added.

"I could go for some chili -cheese fries actually." The brothers tilted their heads to look at James, who glanced around and shrugged. "...I could."

"All of those things can be done at the house." Sam finally spoke, practically seeing Castiel growing a headache. "E-except maybe the Chili-cheese fries, but I can make some chili for everyone?" He offered, and Castiel seemed grateful for.

"Well, there you go." James smiled. "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

The Novak brothers were currently taking up the entire living-room, arguing and eating the Chili Sam had made. All agreed, the boy could cook. He claimed that Dean had showed him how, but accepted the complements from the brothers that would speak to him.

Castiel had slid away to his room after finishing the police report, followed by James, and hadn't been seen since. Gabriel had to work, already running late, and left after dropping Sam and Castiel(who still refused to ride with any of his brothers) off. So, that left Sam with very few people he 'knew'. Not that he really knew any of the Novaks, except Castiel. There was Luke, but he was normally an ass, and looked like he was busy on his phone. He felt so out of place, so imagine how relieved he was to hear his name being called from Castiel's bedroom. He walked down the hall way and pushed the cracked door open carefully. He had never been in Castiel's room, it was like sneaking into his parent's room.

It just felt weird.

The room was pretty much how he expected it to be, neat and orderly, but you could tell it had a 'lived in' feeling. Where Castiel lacked pictures through his whole house, his room was filled with small frames(That were put neatly in place on a small bookshelf and spreading to the dresser top and even his headboard held pictures). It was pictures of his brothers, when they were younger or accomplishments in their lives; like Raph receiving his diploma, or Michael getting a medal. There was one of James and Castiel as kids, James(He assumed) was grinning and had an arm thrown over an uninterested Castiel who was staring off in the distance but one hand was holding onto James' arm over his shoulder. The picture that caught Sam's eye the most was of a dark haired woman with graying hair; it was her eyes...they looked like Castiel's; In fact, the lady looked a lot like Castiel.

"That's our mom." James voice caused him to jump, and the twin laughed. Apparently he didn't get the pleasure of scaring people like Castiel.

"This is your mom?" sam was shocked. "I thought you were all adopted, but she looks like-"

"Well,  **we**  were a surprise..." James informed. "She thought she couldn't have kids, our parents tried for years but finally decided that God wanted them to adopt. It started with Michael, our parents were in their thirties when he was born by an unwed teenager." Sam listened closely, he had been interested in Castiel's past for a while, but didn't feel it was his place to ask. He slowly sat down on the bed, which was a neat pile of pillows and blankets. "Two years later, Balthy came along...left in a dumpster by his supposed mother. He almost died there if a jogger hadn't heard him crying." Jimmy frowned, obviously not liking the thought of his brother dying, huge jerk or not. He shook his head and smiled again "Then there was Raph, he was born addicted to meth...Don't need to tell you much more about why he was taken from his birth parents."

"And you and Cas?" Sam asked. Wait, Cas. Sam looked around. "Where  **is**  Cas?"

"You've been sitting on my foot for the past five minutes." Came a muffled voice and the blankets shifted. Sam let out a squeak of surprise, trying to stand up and ended up crashing to the floor, while James got in another good laugh.

"Oh, that never gets old..." James chuckled out, holding a hand out to help Sam up while Castiel sat up slowly; holding his head. He was currently shirtless, apparently Cas was the type to strip as soon as his feet hit home.

"James and I are biological children of our mother." Cas continued Jimmy's story, like it was expected. "She was in her early forties when she found out, it was a miracle to our parents."

"And then add the twin thing..." James piped in, followed by Castiel.

"It was amazing, unbelievable..."

Now both spoke in unison. "The Lord's Blessing."

Sam couldn't help but smile at how well these two did the twin things, even moving similarly, but the one big difference was facial expressions. Where Jimmy grinned, Cas remained unreadable but by the slight twitch of his lips he was betting he could use Jimmy as a cheat sheet to Castiel's feelings at times.

"So, where is your mom now?" Sam didn't realize it was a horrible question until James face fell and his eyes went to the floor.

"She passed away over a year ago." Cas spoke, climbing from the bed to stand next to James. The two didn't touch, but the closeness seemed to bring back James smile.

"I'm...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

James shook his head, seeming to have recovered completely, and Castiel ignored the two to reach for some medicine for his head. "Don't worry about it Sam, no harm done in asking a question...She died of a stroke. I do have some questions for you though."

Before Sam could groan out an 'Oh, good.', there was a crash near Castiel and the sound of pill bottles rattling. He heard James muttered, what sounded like, an 'Oh shit' under his breath and quickly walked over to Castiel. In his stumbling state, Cas had managed to bump into Jimmy's computer bag he carried around. It toppled to the floor sending the contents inside flying around the floor, there was a lot of pills. James was trying to gather them as quickly as possible, even snatching one from a confused Castiel who was in the middle of an apology until he caught sight of one of the labels.

"Jeez, Casserole, watch what you trample into...I got a computer in there." James scolded, but it didn't sound like a real scolding.

Castiel just stared at his twin, his eyes flickering every once in a while.

"You can't go around knocking people's shit over, especially my shit..."

"James...?" Cas interrupted, but Jimmy nervously continued putting the pills away and securing his bag on the bed.

"I have a lot of shit, as you can see-"

"Uriel." Castiel's voice was firm, and determined. Whatever James was trying to avoid...It wasn't going to happen. Finally the 'older' twin let his shoulders droop and he sighed.

"Sam, can you give us a minute?" James asked, not turning to face the teen. Sam knew when he needed to get the fuck out, and now was the time.

"Uh, yeah, sure." He nodded, quickly exiting the room and shutting the door behind him. The last thing he heard was an angry Castiel's voice.

"When were you going to tell someone?"

He walked back to the front slowly. What were all those pills for, and why did Castiel look so unsettled. His confusion must have shown on his face because Raph called to him from the couch.

"You okay Sam?" He looked up at the dark skinned man and by the time he could point back to the room and turn to say "I think-" Castiel can storming to the front, his eyes were blazing while he pulled on and buttoned a plain white shirt with haste. James wasn't far behind him, looking upset as well. The room went silent.

"Come on Castiel, I was going to tell you...I was going to tell everyone, but with everything going on-"

"Bullshit!" Sam's eyes grew wide at that word coming out of Castiel mouth. "I still would have had time for you." Cas said, his voice tight and cold. "We can go to the hospital again, they can get-"

"Castiel, just stop for a second!" James barked, stopping the other from heading out the door.

"What the hell is going on?" Sebastian asked first, all the brothers sensed something was off.

James looked at them and Cas pulled away from him. "Tell them." He said, motioning to the group. "Tell them!" He yelled out when James remained quiet.

"...It's back..." he said quietly pinching his nose, then sighed loudly and raised his head to look at his siblings. "The cancer is back..."

Sam watched the brothers tense as he backed up to were Luke stood, not wanting to get in their way. Luke also watched the group closely but remained stoic.

"...When did you find out?" Michael asked and Cas pointed at his older brother.

"That's a good question Uriel,  **when**  did you find out?" Sam was getting the sense that Castiel already knew the answer, and that was possibly the reason he was so mad?

"I found out three months ago..." James said.

Yep, that was definitely why Castiel was mad, if the other brothers reactions were anything to go by.

"Three months, I should fucking kill you now and save the damned cancer the trouble!" Sebastian cried out.

"Stupid, you're fucking stupid." Raph growled, shaking his head. "Just in-case you didn't know, now you know."

"Do you all just...cease functioning until I come back around?" Michael said, but remained unchanged, but Sam wasn't ever feeling good about that one either. "It is nearly 1900, we are too late to get a doctor tonight unless we want the emergency waiting room for a camp ground. So we are going to go first thing in the morning so Castiel can donate-"

"As much as I love using Castiel as my personal donor..." James interrupted. "There is no point, that is what I am trying to tell you stubborn, very mean, people!" James glared at his siblings for their remarks but let it fall as he took a deep breath and his eye soften. "It's in my brain and spine guys..."

The house became quiet again, very quiet, until Castiel spoke. "So what."

James reached for him, but Cas pulled away. "It has seemed bleak before, but you didn't just give up then."

"Castiel, the doctors are doing what they can, you saw the medicine, but-"

"So, that's it, you just wait to die?" Even though his face didn't change much, Castiel's eyes were glassing over. "And what about Claire? Are you just going to give up and leave her, like her mother did? Are you th-"

"I would do  **anything**  to be with my daughter!" James shouted back, emotion shooting through his voice. He had given up trying to keep his cool apparently. "Do you think I look forward to telling her this? That her daddy will not get to see her grow up, or threaten her first boyfriend?" He stepped closer to Castiel, pain and anger clear on his face. "Do you not think I have spent sleepless nights cursing God while I watched her sleep!" Castiel didn't back down from his brother, but swallowed hard trying to keep his face straight. "...It just came back so quickly Cas, and the procedures could kill me sooner at this stage, and I just want what time I have left..." He gripped Castiel's arm. "To be spent with the people I love."

Raph and Michael had similar stances, their arms crossed as if trying to block the situation from feeling so real, but Sebastian put a hand on Jimmy's back; when he turned to look at him, James smiled sadly and let go of Castiel to hug his older brother. Castiel took the opportunity to stumble to the door, pulling it open and quickly walking out. Michael started to go after him but was stopped by James, who still had one arm around Sebastian's side.

"Just...give him some space." Jimmy whispered. "He needs it." Michael covered the hand on his arm with his other and squeezed it, his face still remained hard to read but James smiled at him knowingly. Sam had to look away from the scene before he teared up, this sucked. Why did things like this always happen to people that didn't deserve it?

* * *

Dean wasn't sure what time it was when he woke up, but he knew one thing...He felt like shit. It turned out the guard outside wasn't dirty, but did that stop Dean from getting what he wanted? Of course not, there was always a way; and faking rib pain was that way. Sure, his ribs still hurt, but not as badly as he made it sound. He even flirted with the nurse...

God, he was a piece of shit. He groaned and rubbed his head hard. It wasn't a high dose the nurses gave him, but it was enough to take the edge off. He was surprised by the sound of his cell door opening, and even more surprised by who entered and shut it.

"Cas!" He jumped to his feet, a relieved smile covering his face, and hugged the man briefly. Cas didn't hug back, which Dean expected. When he stepped back he looked his guard over. He hadn't been expecting to hear anything about the situation with Crowley until morning. Maybe it was morning? He couldn't tell in solitary, but he was pretty sure it wasn't...His breakfast tray hadn't arrived yet.

"Did Crowley fucking do this?" He was talking about Castiel's wounded head, and nearly growled. "That fucking-uh...Cas?" Dean was thrown off when the man leaned into him, his face buried into Dean's shoulder. He slowly put his arms back around Cas. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Your voice is so...annoying." Cas said into Dean's shoulder before pushing past the prisoner to stumble to the middle of his small 'room'. "It just...grinds on your nerves."

Dean noticed how slurred the words were and raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Cas, are you drunk?"

"No...Yes... I might have found a liquor store, and proceeded to drink it." While he spoke he pulled out a small bottle from his pocket, holding it out to Dean. "Care to join me?"

"Castiel, you...you can't have that here!" He whispered with disbelief, pushing it back into his pocket. "You could get in trouble."

Cas shrugged his shoulders, pushing Dean's hands away to unscrew the top and take a swallow. "Fuck it." Dean nearly fell down from shock at the curse coming from the man.

"Alright, what the hell is going on with you?" He said, snatching the bottle from Cas and hiding it under his bed, which he then sat on for good measure. "Did something happen to you? Oh god, did Crowley-"

"Not everything has to do with you and your fucked up life." Cas resounded coldly.

"...Okay...I get you're mad at me, and you have the right to be, but ow." Castiel was really not himself drunk. "Come on..." Dean tried again, reaching for the other's arm. "Talk to me, what the hell happened?" Castiel looked away for a moment, then stepped closer to Dean until he was standing between his legs, causing Dean to look up at him. Cas didn't want to think at this moment, he drove to the closest liquor store in hopes of blocking out his mind; the next thing he knew, after nearly a bottle of rum, he was in the prison parking lot. He had gotten passed his fellow guards with little trouble, a few nodded to him and others didn't even look his way; he was Castiel after all, he couldn't be doing anything wrong, even out of uniform and bandaged with messy hair. He tilted his head and gently ran his right hand up Dean's neck all the way to his ear and around to lightly scratch through short hair to his scalp; his other palm hooked under Dean's jaw, rubbing his thumb under a green eye and forcing Dean to tilt his head back a bit more.

"Yes, I do like men." He finally answered the question Dean asked ages ago. "I don't want to talk, I want you to touch me...Like you did in the showers that day." Cas bent over to whisper the last part in his ear and felt Dean's jaw clench, his hands rubbing up Castiel's thighs and resting on his hips like they always did.

"You...You want to...?" Dean hinted questioningly. Instead of answering, Castiel kissed the man gently on the lips. It didn't take long for Dean to kiss back, pulling the other into his lap. With Cas now straddling him he deepen their kiss, prying the older man's mouth open with his tongue. The bitter taste of alcohol was the first thing he noticed while making out; Dean knew something was bothering the other, but he was having a real problem trying to ask again with Cas pressing against him so eagerly. He fell back, pulling Castiel with him, and flipped the two over. Dean's hips were pressed firmly against Cas, making his legs open to accommodate him as the shared kiss never broke. Finally Dean pulled away to gasp for air. He had a hand on either side of Castiel, propping himself up to hover over him.

Dark hair was sticking up and out of its normal, neat state and his bandages were coming loose. "God Castiel, even when you're a drunken wreck...You're beautiful." Dean didn't ever expect to say that aloud to another guy. Cas' legs wrapped securely around his hips and he leaned up to capture Dean in another kiss. After a long make out session, Dean pushed back, and untangled himself from Castiel, to stand on his knees and remove his T-shirt. As soon as the shirt was thrown to the floor the dark haired man was running gentle hands up his abs in appreciation, then pulling him back down and Dean let out a laugh that was followed by a groan; his hips thrusting against Castiel and making his spine tighten and shoot out waves of pleasure. Dean took it upon himself to unbutton his shirt, and clumsily undo his belt to slide his pants and boxers down his body. This is where Dean became nervous as he felt Cas' cock press against his stomach.

He had zero experience with sleeping with men. I mean, he had learned a bit about it so he could have the most awkward sex talk with Sam, but that was a while ago. Castiel noticed his hesitation and reached between them to dip his hands into the other's orange pants. He was rewarded with a gasp when he squeezed the harden flesh.

"Shit, Cas..." Dean shuddered out, thrusting against those warm palms.

Propping himself up on his right arm, Dean removed his own pants. He sighed out happily at the feeling of skin to skin contact, even humping enthusiastically against Cas; who had released him to spit into his palms before wrapping both around himself and Dean. It wasn't what he wanted, but it was a better option for now. When Dean figured out what he was doing, he swallowed and kissed his guard lovingly on the neck. He also noticed the hickey he'd left was fading, but there was another bruise circling the slender neck. He growled, knowing exactly what it was because he'd seen Crowley use a shock collar before.

"I'm going to kill that motherfucker." he spat out.

Cas didn't have time to question because teeth scrap against his neck, he gasped and pressed up into Dean when he began to suck. Their cocks slid against each other and it felt so good, Dean seemed to be enjoying it greatly. Castiel couldn't tell what was making his head spin more, the alcohol or pleasure.

Dean's fingers dug into the mattress he groaned while open mouth kissing parts of Cas' body he could reach. Both had difficulty catching a decent breath and small moans or grunts would escape every once in a while.

"Faster." Came the blue eyed man's impatient, slurred voice. It made Dean nearly laugh out loud at how pushy Cas was drunk.

"Don't have to tell me twice." He grinned, giving a sharp thrust upward once to make Castiel groan before kissing him senseless. It started out with a slow steady rhythm, but soon escalated to hard and chaotic. Dean came closer to the edge. Castiel could feel a build up in his lower stomach. Dean was getting close too, his thrusts becoming rough. Cas tightened his hands and Dean cussed. A few more thrusts and Dean moaned his name and came on his stomach and hand. Castiel didn't last much longer, coming with a lazy, but passionate kiss from the man above him.

* * *

Gabriel was cleaning dishes from the dinner crowd when Sam and Lucifer showed up. He was confused at first but took his break when the two told him what happened.

"Shit, Castiel must have took it pretty hard." Gabby sighed sadly.

"Yeah, he left and hasn't been back yet..." Sam said quietly.

"All I know is he better show up soon, or his brothers are going to tear the town apart." Luke added, taking a drink of his soda. Gabriel nodded.

"And they could..." Each Novak had connection to something lethal/useful. Raphael had a police force, Sebastian had a group of highly trained guards, James had secret connections, and Michael literally had an army. These were people you didn't want to piss off.

"...I'm going to go to the bathroom." Sam muttered, already standing.

"Hey, you okay?" Gabriel asked after his retreating form. Sam only nodded before disappearing into the men's room. Gabby sighed, he was definitely not okay but getting Sam to talk was as hard as pulling teeth. He turned back to see Luke staring at him with a secret smile that caused him to squint in suspicion on reflex. "What?"

"So, you really have a thing for that kid?"

Gabriel averted his eyes to the table and shrugged, but Luke only took that as more of a 'yes'. "Have you slept with him yet?"

"What? No." Gabby looked up at him with surprise. Sam was still young, whether he liked it or not, and niave. Gabby wouldn't just hop into bed with him. well, in that way. "I can't just treat him like..."

"Me." Luke grinned and Gabriel frowned.

"Yes, he..." He let out a frustrated groan. "He's Sam..." This was the little kid that he used to spin around in the front yard and play hide and seek with.

"So you aren't attracted to him?"

"I didn't say that either..." Gabriel sighed out. Part of him wished he could look at the teenager and see the kid he grew up with, but it just didn't happen. Sam was so different, and tall...Over the last month the kid had gained quite a bit of his lost weight back, and he had a smile that made Gabby want to give him the world. "Oh god..." he groaned out, and Luke just grinned wider. He had it bad. "What am I going to do?"

"Hey..." Lucifer put his hands up and leaned back in the booth. "I don't wanna hear what you do about it...Makes it more believable when I save your ass for child endangerment and explicit acts with a minor." Gabriel wanted to smack the grin off that grew on the other's face.

"Very helpful..."

"What was helpful?" Sam's voice caught him off guard and he quickly turned to stare up at him.

"Oh you know, Luke being Luke...The devil. Hey Sammy baby, I got a present for you." Changing the subject was Gabriel's best option at the moment.

"More presents?" Sam raised an eyebrow with a tired smile as he sat back down. He was really happy that Gabriel got him something, but everything was starting to catch up to him and he felt nauseous.

"Well, kind of..."Gabriel pulled out the cell phone he'd gotten back from Crowley. "I am going to get this turned back on tomorrow, and I want you to keep it."

"You're giving me your phone?"

"It makes me feel better, knowing I can get a hold of you whenever." It was the exact reason Gabe hated cell phones, but he didn't care; Sam working with Crowley made him nuts with worry.

"Oh, thanks...It's-"

Lucifer's cell phone ringing caught everyone's attention."It is my assistant, I swear he is a fucking idiot." He excused himself to walk outside, leaving the two alone. Gabriel still had 20 minutes left on his break and smiled awkwardly at Sam, who laid his head down on the table. Gabriel blinked, then copied the teen who did smile when their eyes met.

"Come on Sammy, what's wrong?" He picked his head back up to nudge the taller one with his shoulder. "You never tell me your feelings and that makes me saaaad." He tried a funny approach this time. It seemed to work, Sam let out a small laugh and lifted his head to rub his hands over his face and sigh.

"...I don't know...I just...I'm scared that something bad is going to happen..." Sam bit his lip and took a breath, trying to keep the little control he had. "And I am not going to be able to do anything but stare, like with James...and when Castiel was taken...even Walter dying..." It felt like his chest was constricting, and what was happening to the oxygen. "Oh god, people are dying already...and I work for Crowley?" Reality took tis moment to hit Sam like a truck.

Gabriel tensed in alarm at the sudden change. Sam was nearly panting, and looked like he was about to take off or curl into a ball. "Whoa, hey hey..." He went to put an arm around him but Sam only let out a sharp whine and moved away. Customers started to whisper and stare, which made Sam choke up more. "Okay, okay...Let's go to the back." Sam slowly nod and eventually shakily stood. There was a small lounge area for the workers in the back, away from the crowd. He carefully directed Sam and asked for one of his co-workers to tell Luke where they were.

Once the two were in the room, Gabe closed the door. Sam collapsed on the sofa and laughed, but it was strained. "Sam?" Gabe questioned worriedly.

"Not this again...Not this..." His skin felt tight and sweaty; his chest was beating fast, but all Sam felt was the sharp pains raidiating from him.

"Not what again, what is going on?" Gabriel stepped closer cautiously, he sounded so worried and that made Sam feel worse. He closed his eyes, trying to keep his mind from racing.

"Panic...It's a panic attack." He admitted. "...Or anxiety? I had one...years ago, b-but it didn't feel this bad...I don't think? I don't know...I don't..." He started to rock slightly, and tear up. "Oh god, what the fuck is going on? How did I win the lottery for fucked up situations? I just want to go to school...and I want my brother back...and my parents...I-I just want things to go back...I want them to go back."

Gabriel quickly sat beside him, his heart hurting for the teen. This must have been what Dean had mentioned. He went to hold him but froze, was he supposed to give him space?

"Baby, it's going to-"

"No, it isn't!" Sam yelled out. "Do you know what I have to do tomorrow? I have to do identify Walter's body, while I am avoiding CPS! How am I supposed to do that!?" Sam didn't like Walter, he was a prick on the best of days but that didn't mean he wished him dead. And running he damn sure didn't want to be carted away by fucking 'do gooders' who think they know best for him.

Well, Gabriel was failing at this calming thing, as Sam roughly wiped tears off his face. Shit... Dean said to distract him, he should have asked 'How?'. "...What's your favorite color?" The questioned popped into his head and he said it before thinking, it was something anyway.

Sam knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. "What, why is...I don't...I" He couldn't stop his mind from jumping around, his head was pounding. Gabriel continued, not sure if this would work but he had to try.

"Is it red? I like red...What about blue?"

"Gabby...I can't-"

"Sure you can." He reached over and carefully grabbed a shaky hand. "I know you can."

Sam squeezed tightly, using the contact to ground himself, and took a few breaths. "Green...I like green." He said weakly.

"Green, really? I need to remember that for later..." He smiled widely, so glad to get an answer. "What is your favorite food?"

"...Salads." Sam leaned closer to Gabe, smelling the cologne he would wear occasionally.

"Ew, gross, why?" Gabriel made a face; Sam's eyes were still shut tight so he didn't see it, but let a tight smile cover his face for a second.

"You sound like Dean...He said that...he was a warrior and couldn't live off rabbit food." Sam fought the words out, god his tongue was heavy. It was getting better though, he no longer felt paralyzing fear. It lessened even more when Gabe laughed.

"Yeah, that sounds about right...and what would I do without my sweets?" He faked a gasp at the thought. Sam smiled again and it stayed a little longer; he opened his eyes to look at Gabby.

"You're going to get fat." He snorted a laugh when Gabriel frowned dramatically, the tightening in his chest loosened greatly but he still felt nauseous and dizzy. "It's okay, I'd still love you. I would always love you."

Gabriel's face went nuetral at the last words. Sam didn't seem to realize his admission, he was still focusing on breathing. He let a smile creep onto his face and squeezed the larger hand. "Sam?"

"Yeah?" He turned his head slightly and opened his eyes wide when he felt warm lips press against his. It only lasted a moment before it was over, Gabe smiling at him.

"Feeling any better?"

"...Yeah." Sam ducked his head, embarrassment taking over. "Sorry..."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Gabriel had been waiting for Sam to have some sort of break, no one was made to carry that much stress around. It showed on the teen's face too and posture too, he slumped against the sofa and let his head fall back. The two sat in silence for a while, Sam trying to calm down the rest of the way.

"I'm scared..." Sam whispered and Gabriel leaned against him.

"That's okay, I'm here for that. Just talk to me, and we will figure it out. I am going to be rigt here the whole time kiddo." The hand he had been holding released and slid over his shoulder, the rest of Sam followed and he leaned heavily against Gabe. Sammy's chin rested on the top of his head and both arms wrapped securely around him. He laughed and wanted to make a joke about not squishing him, but decided against it. Instead he decided to switch the subject completely. "By the way, you are never cutting your hair again."

It caused Sam to chuckle "Are you still focused on  **that**?"

Obviously it is bad luck."

"Heh, Obviously." There was amusement in Sam's voice. The two stayed in their positions for the next few minutes until Gabriel had to go back to work. Luke was sitting in the booth still, fighting a headache as the phone was glued to his ear again.

* * *

Castiel never knew how uncomfortable prison beds were until now. He shifted gently, trying to find a better position. After their little...moment, Cas and Dean had laid down as dozed off it seems; after using Dean's shirt to clean them selves up a bit. So the soon to be 20 year old laid next to him without a shirt. He was currently turned away from Castiel. He took the chance to appreciate his back by rubbing a hand over the skin softly. Dean must work out often, what else was he going to do in here?

"Mm, you can do that all night." Came Dean's sleepy voice. Cas responded by kissing a shoulder blade. The mattress shifted when Dean rolled over to face Cas. He kissed his nose, then his lips before asking "Are you going to tell me what the, very sexy but completely unexpected visit is about? What's wrong?"

"It would seem I do not process bed news well..." Dean laughed at that and added a 'Join the club'.

"What bad news?" He asked gently. Castiel sat up, scooting to the edge of the bed.

"James...My twin brother is dying." Castiel closed his eyes at the last word, feeling them become wet. He could also feel the beginnings of a hangover, great. Dean was beside him in an instant, hands wrapping around him tightly. The action made what was left of his restraint break and he let out a shuddered sob. Dean only pulled him closer, letting Cas bury his face into his shoulder. "He...he has been battling a cancer for most of our lives. I thought this time was going to be different...I thought we'd finally beat it."

"I'm so sorry Castiel, I-I can't imagine..." It would kill him to lose Sam, just kill him, and Castiel was not only losing a brother but a twin? He really couldn't imagine what kind of pain that was. He held him for a long while, rocking slightly and rubbing his back soothingly while Cas cried. When he finally pulled away from Dean, his eyes were bloodshot and glassy, his bandage was slipping off, and he had stubble taking over his face. Dean had never seen Castiel look so...human. He looked at the brown haired man and smiled weakly.

"...Thank you." Dean smiled back, reaching up to fix Cas' bandage.

"Anytime Cassie, anytime."

"I should go..." His phone had been vibrating in is pants pocket, which were still on the floor, for the past thirty minutes. He had no doubt it was his brothers, looking for him.

"Can't you just stay here with me?" Dean tried, knowing it wasn't a real possibility, but he still wanted it. "We can find out what this bed is  _fucking_  made of." He hinted with a wink.

"That is against so many rules, and it is obvious what this bed is made of." Dean couldn't stop the huge smile that spread across his face as the older man stood to put his clothes on. "Also, I would tell you to watch your language, but it doesn't seem to get me anywhere."

"There's the Castiel I know!" He continued to grin happily. He reached for him, getting Cas' attention. He was on his knees, on top of the bed, and leaned over to kiss him deeply. Dean had thought about telling Castiel they should end this thing between them, after everything that had happened, but there was no way he could do that. Dean was a selfish prick after-all, and he was not going to let go of someone he cared about without a fight. "...I want you to know, I took some more pain medicine...I'm sorry, I know you hate it, and it wasn't a lot this time..." He was hoping the honestly would be the right option, even if the voice in his head told him their was no reason to tell. It seems he was right, Cas gripped his waist and pecked his lips.

"Thank you...I know this isn't easy for you...It is an addiction, but I just want you to be honest and let me help you."

"...Hell, I can try." Dean nodded, letting go of Cas so he could grab his phone that was going off the the thousandth time. He saw him glance at it and sigh. "I mean, I am stuck here...might as well work on my personality flaws."

"Oh, Dean!" He said with unexpected excitement, and Dean raised an eyebrow. "Lucifer has gotten you an appeal! It could significantly reduce your sentence, wouldn't that be great? Maybe he could have you out by Christmas?" Castiel was really excited, and ranted, which Dean found adorable.

"That's awesome!" He joined in the excitement, he might actually have to kiss Luci for this. Gross.

"You can see my house, and I can show you where Sam has been staying with Gabriel. I-" Cas seemed to have caught himself and cleared his throat, letting his face go back to unreadable as he tried not to blush. Dean just snickered, excited Cas was too cute.

"I-I really do need to go..." It was time for him to face his brother anyway.

"...Alright, you think Sebastian will let me out of here anytime in the near future?"

"If he doesn't catch me here, possibly." Dean laughed at that, helping Cas fix his shirt.

"Alright, I get it...You have to go." He kissed the man one last time. "Can you tell me how Sam is before you go?"

Cas thought about telling Dean about Sam's current situation, but he didn't want him to lose sleep over something that couldn't be changed. He'd tell him in the morning.

"All you need to know right now is that Sam is safe and sound at my house."

Dean squinted, getting a feeling that wasn't even the half of it but sighed in relief anyway. Castiel backed up to the cell door and waved goodbye one last time, and Dean did the same wishing he could go with him. When he was left alone in the silence of the room, Dean fell back on the bed and sighed.

He was never going to prison again **.**

* * *

"So, what is the plan for that Winchester kid?" Crowley looked over to Jack from his desk.

"He is just bait my dear...For a much bigger fish." He needed to know where the Winchesters were at all times, it was good to have your pawns lined up and counted for. Now all he needed to do was wait. Once Dean was freed, and back in his hands...everything would be back on track. Crowley would give Sam a few small jobs to keep him busy and fed while he passed the time.

The Winchester brothers had a destiny not set for any regular people, Crowley was going to have fun watching them and it was about time he got some amusement back in his job.

  
  



	17. Chapter 17

Finally!

As always, if I missed something, let me know and I will fix it.

Enjoy

* * *

"What is it Crowley?" Sam sighed for the hundredth time. He was hot and these damned boxes were heavy. He had put a red bandana on his head to keep the sweat from getting into his eyes.

"Oh, such a moody moose you are..." Crowley smiled toward his little work bee. It had been four months since Sam started working for him. He didn't really do much besides move boxes and keep inventory, Crowley had no reason to drag him into the actual business behind the scene.

Not quickly anyway.

"I was just watching my workers, do calm down." He stepped closer to the tired teen. He was wearing a grey T-shirt, the sleeves rolled up to reveal his entire arm, his muscles were developing nicely, and it was covered in sweat and dirt. His jeans had seen better days as well, they were ripped and filthy. Sam probably wore the same ones to work every time.

"Can you watch someone else?" Sam had to stop his eyes from rolling. He was in no mood for this man's sick sense of humor. Crowley was a psychopath, no doubt about it, but he acted so 'normal' at times that Sam would forget and think he really only worked for a warehouse stocking car parts. He wanted to get this day over with, which it almost was; just a couple hours until he could clock out. Sam's luck hadn't got any better in the passing months. After that break down he had at the diner, which he wishes daily to erase from existence, he and Gabriel still stood on uneven ground. Sure, he was there whenever Sam needed him, but Gabby refused to talk about what they were. That left Sam with more anxiety than he already had.

Great.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a knot..." Crowley smiled charmingly, holding out a envelope. "Your pay, Moose."

Sam took the envelope and held back another sigh, he was going to kill Gabriel for ever calling him that. Crowley would barely use his name, neither would his "Co-Workers". It was 'Moose' this or 'When you grow into those antlers, give me a call'.

What did that even mean?

"Thanks..."

"Of course, say, when does that brother of yours get out?" He asked innocently as possible.

Sam thought about lying, but knew Crowley would find out anyway and he'd end up getting 'punished' like he'd seen some of the other workers. "...He has a hearing in about a week to see if his sentence can be changed." He crossed his arms. "Why?"

"Just curious, why don't you go ahead and call it a day love?" The older man continued to smile sweetly, and Sam became suspicious.

"...Why are you being so nice to me?" He squinted, taking a guarded step back from the unpredictable man.

"Oh really now..." The drug lord was the one to sigh. "I'm not all monster."

"Yeah...Right" The teen pointed at him, disbelief in his voice, but stepped toward the locker room to head for his bag. "You're up to something." All he got from Crowley was a shake of the head and another smile. When Sam disappeared into the next room, Crowley's smile grew darker.

"...Not all monster. Yet." He chuckled a little, but stopped when two large men walked up next to him. They were lead by Jack. He spared them a glance before turning to head to his office. "Follow him." He ordered. "But don't be seen. It seems our  _bait_  has attracted quite a crowd." Crowley went to prepare, apparently he wasn't the only looking for a way to lure out John Winchester.

* * *

"You're right." Gabriel handed Sam his chicken salad and glass of water. The kid was too freakin' healthy, it was unnatural. He guessed Sam ate all that food when they first met because he starving. Now he was lucky to get him to eat anything greasy. "He is up to something." The sasquatch had walked to the diner, which surprised Gabriel since he wasn't supposed to pick him up for a couple more hours, and told him about his creepy encounter with Crowley.

"The question is 'What is he up to?'." Sam asked, mouthful of grilled chicken and lettuce.

"I've told you how sexy that is, right?" Gabby scoffed, sitting across from Sam, who gave a glare similar to the night in the motel. This was their favorite booth apparently. He was planning on taking his break when Sam originally got off, but now was a good time too. It was nearly 3 in the afternoon and the lunch crowd had just ended. "You think it has something to do with...your dad?" Sam wasn't exactly accepting of his father lately, so Gabe tried not to bring him up too much.

"...Probably." Sam shrugged, focusing on his plate while he ate.

"We should ask Dean then, he might have a clue to what's going on in that British nuts head." Again, Gabe didn't mention Dean often either. Sam hadn't accepted a call or spoken to his brother since their last meeting. Gabriel wasn't sure if he was more upset that Dean lied to him, or ashamed of himself for storming out in the first place. He knew his older brother was still on his mind by the way he always asked Castiel for updates on him.

"...Probably." Sam repeated.

"Baby, I can't believe how helpful you are being, thank you." He didn't even try to hide the sass in that.

"Yeah well, I guess talking to my imprisoned brother for details of our used to be, but not really, dead dad and the mob boss I currently work for never came as a possibility until recently." Sam shot back, giving a real glare this time, and returning the sass.

"I really don't have time for one of your mood swings." Gabriel sighed, crossing his arms and leaning back into the booth. "I'm just trying to protect you here Sammy, we all are, I told you that a hundred times." Sam only mumbled a 'Whatever' and continued eating.

This is also how conversations ended with the two lately, in an argument. Gabriel was partly to blame for that though. He hadn't exactly handled his relationship with Sam, and their developing feelings, well. Pretty much anything but 'well'. He had told Sam they would 'talk' about that kiss after everything calmed down, but he kept finding reasons to put it off; like 'I have to focus on getting signed up for classes this coming semester at the University here.' or 'I have to focus on these foster parent papers.'...He really did have to do all those things at the time, but he could've found time to talk to Sam. The truth was, it terrified him. His feelings for the giant were definitely there, and grew stronger everyday. He loved his late night conversations with him, when the two actually spoke civil, and listening to his heart beat when they slept; or the way Sam held him close, like he was some kind of fragile gift.

No one had ever held him like Sam, not even Lucifer. He'd had sex with plenty of people, but that level of intimacy was never expected or wanted. Luke may have been different from the other men, but he was just as good at closeness as Gabriel. That's not a lot, just to be clear.

It was all confusing and scary, but wonderful, and Gabe didn't have a clue how to handle it. Not to mention Sam was still so young. What if it wasn't as meaningful to him? Sammy had always been better at showing affection than Dean or himself. What if this was nothing but puppy love, or a fling. He just couldn't take rejection from a Winchester well, especially a situation like this.

It had been quiet so long that Gabriel had zoned out in his thoughts and jumped slightly at the touch of a hand to his. He blinked and looked up to Sam, who had reached across the table to grab one of his hands in his crossed arms. He must have looked really troubled, because Sammy had those chocolate eyes on 'puppy' mode. He pulled Gabriel's hand, making him uncross his arms, and lean closer to the middle of the table. He entwined their fingers, rubbing his thumb gently over his.

"I'm sorry Gabby...Really...I'm just frustrated at everything and I am taking it out on you. I don't mean it, really, don't get mad." His eyes may have been asking forgiveness, but the rest of Sam's face showed fear and anxiousness. No matter how much he tried to hide it, Gabe knew that Sam was still having anxiety and separation issues. It was another reason he feared Sam's feelings were no more than a fear of being left alone.

He pushed his insecurities down with a smile, reaching over with his other hand to cup Sam's cheek. Sam leaned into his touch immediately. Even closing his eyes for a second. "Now, who could stay mad at that face?" He smiled wider, pushing down the urge to lean forward and capture those beautiful lips in a kiss. Sam seemed to have a similar idea, but he looked like he was about to make it happen and Gabriel froze when he leaned closer, getting lost in those eyes again.

"Sam?" Gabe nearly jumped out of his skin at the woman's voice. At least he wasn't the only one, Sam quickly snapped out of his trance too and leaned back in his seat to stare up at the owner of the voice.

"J-Jess?" Sam smiled at her and returned the hug he was immediately wrapped in. Gabriel flinched when the blonde pulled back from the hug abruptly and punched the side of the teen's arm.

"Where have you been!?" She yelled before sitting beside him. "I have been looking all over the place for you!" Sam rubbed his arm and scooted closer to the window for protection. He hadn't seen any of his school friends since the dance months ago, and the time he stormed out.

"I'm sorry? I've been...busy. Chill out." He tried, hoping she would calm down. He didn't notice Gabe's 'you've chosen your words poorly' look.

"Chill out!?" She hit his arm again, and Gabriel tried his best not to laugh at the sight of the at least 6'1 teenager cowering in the corner of a booth because of a 5'6 blonde girl in a mini skirt. "I was so worried you big...idiot!" She quickly rubbed at her eyes, a sniffle escaping. "we all have been worried, you can't just disappear like that...Especially without giving me a chance to apologize." Sam had climbed out of his defensive position in the corner at the sound of Jess' distress. He put his arm around her in an instant and pulled her into his chest.

"Hey, don't cry, I'm sorry okay...I really have been dealing with some heavy stuff." Gabe quietly watched the two. Sam was really good at that sensitive crap, it made him smile. Jess had wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her head into his chest. Too bad Sam didn't like women, the two looked perfect together. That made something pull at his insides and he coughed awkwardly.

"What did you need to apologize for blondy?" Gabriel asked, just wanting to move this along. Jess looked at him as if she just realized he was there. She slowly pulled free of Sam, rubbing her eyes to check for any messy mascara.

"Oh, hey, it's you." She smiled with a sniffle. Gabe only waved slightly, returning the smile. "I wanted to apologize for slapping Sam, and not believing that he was..."

"Gay." Gabby finished for her. She swallowed, but nodded.

"I didn't mean to...I mean I just couldn't imagine Sam that way." She looked at the boy he had a huge crush on and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." Sam rubbed her arm gently. She laughed, rubbing her face one more time.

"Okay, so, you are so not getting away without some way for me to contact you." She poked his chest playfully while Sam told her his cell number. The two started chatting like no time had passed. They talked about her plans for summer break and their friends' plans. Gabriel was also pulled into the conversation at some point.

"So...How long have you two been dating?" Gabriel nearly sucked down the sucker he had pulled out of his apron pocket.

"...Uh, well...I-We..." Sam scratched the back of his neck. He took a breath, ready to tell Jess the truth. "We're no-"

"It's kind of a recent thing really." Gabriel had lost all his sense and control of his mouth along the way. Sam stared at him, eyes wide.

"I-It is?" He managed to stutter out.

"How recent?" Jess questioned, noticing Sam's reaction. "You two weren't together at the dance?"

"Well, no, that was just good old fashioned fooling around." He winked at her, rolling the sucker around in his mouth. "We didn't make it official until...a few days ago." What the hell was he doing? Why the hell was he doing it? If Sam's face was anything to go by, he was wondering the samething.

"Oh...Sam always said he'd only kiss the girl...well, guy I guess...he was dating." She squinted at him and gave a sly grin. "Here I thought you were the 'Good boy next door' type."

"Yeah, well, surprise?" He laughed out nervously, sending Gabe a 'What is going on!?' look when Jess turned away. He was ignored because the older man had no reponse.

"I'm glad you two made it official...When Sam would tell us stories about you and Dean, he always smiled the brightest." Jess admitted. "Even the guys at the dance said he would look toward you and break out into a smile."

Gabriel let his eyes go back to Sam, whose ears were red and refused to meet his stare. "That's my Sammy..." Gabriel stood, realising what time it was, and reached over the table once more to pinch Sam's cheeks. "Too sweet for words!" He was quickly swatted away, but Sam was smiling at least. "Come on, I should get you back to Castiel's before you get stuck waiting for me all night."

"Alright..." He looked over to Jess, standing up after she did. "So, call me sometime and we can finish catching up?" He asked, and her response was to wrap him in a hug.

"Absolutely!"

* * *

Castiel rolled over in his bed, facing the entrance and sighed happily. He may never admit it outloud, but he loved sleeping in. A giggle made him frown, he did not giggle. Cas forced one eye open and had to stop himself from full on punching his 7 year old niece in the face. So this is what people felt when he startled them? He would have to apologize.

"Claire..." Cas greeted with a sleepy voice, sitting up in his bed.

"Uncle." She said back with another giggle.

"Where is your father?"

"He is feeling sleepy, he said he was going to take a nap on the couch." Claire didn't giggle this time, infact Cas would say she looked upset. Jimmy had told her that he was sick about a month ago. She didn't take it well.

"Well...Are you hungry?" He had no idea what to do with children. It wasn't that he didn't like them, he just wasn't very experienced in it.

"Starving." Claire smiled again. "Daddy slept through lunch and I am only allowed to make cereal, but we didn't have milk."

Castiel tilted his head, getting out of bed. "You haven't had lunch?" Claire shook her head. It wasn't like James to miss meals for his daughter. He must not be feeling well at all. He grabbed his blanket off the bed before walking down the hall to the living room with Claire. James was lying on his back on the couch, an arm laying over his face and one leg hanging off the couch. He smiled when he felt the blanket be put on top of him.

Castiel tucked it around him gently and felt his neck, since he had his arm over his forehead. "You don't feel warm..." He felt clamy actually and he looked pale.

"I'm just a little tired Casserole..." It seem like it took him too much effort to get that out. "Don't worry, I just need a couple of minutes...and I will be as good as new." Cas nodded, pulling away from his brother to walk to the kitchen and make a sandwich for Claire. She was already sitting at the table and smiled at him sadly when he walked in.

"He is getting really sick..." She looked like she was on the verge of tears and Castiel had to swallow a lump in his throat before nodding.

"He has seen better days. It is sure to get worse in the coming months, the cancer is just going to..." Cas closed his mouth when Claire started to cry.

"I don't want my dad to die." He mumbled out, trying to keep her sobs soft so James wouldn't hear. Castiel stared at the floor for a moment, this is why he wasn't made to have children. Why James insisted he be Claire's Godfather was beyond him.

"He...He isn't dead yet...perhaps it will get better." Cas said awkwardly and patted her head for a moment. He knew the cancer wasn't going to just go away, but he couldn't tell a child the truth. Claire laughed a little through a sob, wiping her face and looking up at Cas with those light hazel eyes.

"You're really bad at lying Castiel..." She smiled so Castiel assumed she wasn't upset over it? He walked over to the fridge with a shrug.

"What kind of sandwich do you want?" He thought a change of subject would be best and Claire seemed to agree, pulling her emotions back in the best she could.

"I want something with a lot of meat, cheese, pickles, and mayonnaise!" She grinned and Castiel raised and eyebrow. He forgot that she had quite the appetite.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked when the two were in the truck on the way to the house.

"What was what?" Gabe played dumb.

"Oh, I don't know  **boyfriend** , how about that whole speech you gave Jess?" Sam was not going to let him dodge this one.

"...Well, you looked stuck, I thought I'd help."

"Please stop  _helping_  when it comes to my friends...You suck at it." He stomped his foot and let out a laugh. "I mean, what gives you the right to..."

" _T_ o what?" Gabe shot back. "Help? Well excuse me for-"

"Jerk me around!" Sam spat back, clearly upset, his earlier apology forgotten. He clenched his jaw and quickly looked out the window.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gabriel sighed out turning onto Castiel's street.

"I like you Gabe. I like you a lot, and that kiss we had...It meant something to me, but all you want to do is avoid the subject. So I let it go, I figured you obviously didn't think it meant much." Sam glanced at him, but turned back to the window so he didn't lose his nerve. Gabriel turned into the drive way without a word and parked the car. He glanced at James parked car, but didn't give it anymore thought than that.

"Sam...It...I-" Gabriel started, but Sam opened his door, not wanting to hear another excuse.

"I get it okay, but when you do stupid shit like that..." Sam pulled himself out of the vehicle and turned to face Gabe still sitting in the truck. "You make me feel like I have some sort of chance with you, and I just get crushed all over again." He bit his lip for a minute, trying to keep his emotions under control. "So... **please**...Stop helping." He slammed the door before Gabriel could respond and walked to the house. Gabby watched him walk inside. He groaned and hit his head on the steering wheel. He had to get back to work, but he really hated leaving Sam mad. He put the car in reverse after a moment. Hopefully a little space would be what was best.

Sam slammed the front door but immediately apologized when he saw James laying on the couch. He knew it was James by his clothing. Tan shorts and a regular white shirt wasn't Cas' thing. He didn't seem to stir though, so Sam let out a sigh of relief and quietly walked to the kitchen. Claire looked up at him from her nearly completely eaten sandwich and waved happily, which he returned. He had gotten to know Claire a lot better in the last few months, he really liked her and James. Raphael was a great person too, even helping him avoid Child Services when he had to identify Walter. Sam shook off that horrible memory of seeing a dead body. Michael and Sebastian were still undecided though. As the oldest brothers they seemed more concerned about protecting their family than being friendly.

"How are you?" Sam asked, walking to the fridge for a soda.

"I'm okay, but daddy isn't feeling good." He could tell she was upset, who wouldn't be when their father was dying.

"I'm sorry..." He sat at the table across from her and smiled, putting his bad day to the side. "Hey, it is going to be alright." She slowly chewed on her sandwich and nodded.

"What did you do when your parents died?" She asked quietly, like she felt as if she shouldn't be asking someone such a question. Sam took a drink of his soda and shrugged.

"I cried like a big baby." He told the truth. "And that was okay to do." He left out the part where his dad was actually still alive. "I loved my parents so much that I couldn't keep that kind of pain inside."

Claire looked like she was taking in the information, kind of like Cas did, and then she nodded. Sam wasn't sure if she really understood all of that, but she was a very smart 7 year old.

"Oh, Sam, I thought I heard the door." Cas walked into the kitchen again, fully dressed in a pair of slacks and a button up shirt. Sam chuckled.

"Don't you own anything else?" When Castiel cocked his head to the side and waited for an explanation, Sam continued. "Don't get me wrong, the suit deal works for you, but don't you ever want to throw on a pair of jeans or shorts? Maybe some sneakers and a tank top? It is hot outside..."

"I do not understand younger people and their fascination with 'jeans'." Claire and Sam looked at each other and smiled as Cas continued to sound like a 75 year old. "I was taught to dress properly by my parents, so that is what I do."

"A perk of growing up in a religious, military family." James said sarcastically, walking into the kitchen. He was smiling, but still looked a little pale.

"Shouldn't you sit down?" Cas asked already reaching for his sibling.

"I'm good, I'm good. Just a little nausea from one of those damned pills." James yawned and smiled over to the two sitting at the table. He saw the plate and cup in front of his daughter. "Oh crap! Claire, baby, did I forget lunch?"

"It's okay daddy, Castiel made me a sandwich." Claire pointed to her empty plate.

"Well...don't I get father of the year award..." He was smiling but you could hear the sadness laced in his words. He was getting weaker, he knew it, and he was going to have to talk to his brothers about helping him with Claire more. He hated doing that.

"What's that?" Sam asked, pointing to the file in his hand.

"Ah, this..." James held up the folder. "Is more information about your father and his past dealings." Sam tried to look uninterested, but couldn't stop his hand from reaching for the file. Jimmy grinned, handing it to him to look at. "There is a recent picture of him too, he was using an alias...Don't ask how got that." Sam swallowed when his dad's face appeared in front of him. He had more grey in his hair, and had a beard. John was always dark haired and clean shaven, but it was no doubt this was his dad. He quickly flipped past the picture, his emotions going between sobbing with happiness and ripping it up, and read some of the notes.

"I think he is running from someone..." James said after Sam's moment with seeing his dad's picture was over.

"What could my dad possibly be running from?" Sam asked quietly, more to himself than anyone else. What was so important that he would abandon his children?

"We'll figure it out." Castiel spoke matter of factly, fixing his tie.

"Are you going somewhere?" Jimmy asked, he could never tell with Castiel.

"I was going to go to the grocery store...and visit Dean." He said the last part quickly, knowing what was coming from his brother.

"Awe! It's so romantic! Going to visit your lover, who has been jailed. Someone should write a novel about it." Castiel frowned, walking past his twin to get his car keys from their hook in the living room. Sam smiled while Claire giggled more.

"He is not my...lover." Cas defended weakly. Dean wasn't his lover, not officially anyway. Besides that night he had drunkenly visited the boy and the two had a moment, he hasn't been given any opportunity to clarify what was going on with them. The moments he saw Dean was in passing, or around people nowadays. Sebastain even went as far as giving him a 'partner' at night so the two wouldn't be alone.

"Your prison fling?" Jimmy nearly lost it when Castiel fumbled his keys, dropping them to the ground, at that.

"How is Dean doing...?" Sam spoke up.

"Well." Castiel answered, picking up his keys. "He has continued to do his work and leave his cell, he hasn't gotten into any fights either. I think Robert is to thank for that." Cas couldn't stop his lips from twitching into a smile at the thought of the green eyed man.

"...That's good." He smiled too, happy to hear his brother was trying to be the person he knew again.

"He would really love to hear from you Sam." Castiel pushed. He had to listen to Dean talk about how Sam hated him now and it always kick started his self loathing. As soon as he was allowed out of solitary, Dean had tried to call Sam but he only ever got Gabriel or no answer. Even Castiel could tell it really hurt the older Winchester.

"...Yeah..." Sam looked at his hands in shame. It's not that he didn't want to talk to Dean, he desperately wanted to hear from him, he just couldn't face him right now. He was still mad at his brother's lies, but at himself for storming out that day he got the chance to see Dean again.

"Well...Claire and I will be having dinner here." James announced, feeling the tension. "So, it looks like I am your babysitter Sam."

"Wanna do my make-up and style my hair?" Sam shot back. "We can even have a pillow fight."

"I want to do your make up!" Claire shouted happily, not catching onto his sarcasm, or ignoring it.

Castiel opened his front door and smiled as he walked out listening to Jimmy laugh and say 'Too late to back out Sammy-boy, where's the mascara?' and Sam's mumbled voice through the door 'Why would I have mascara?'

* * *

Dean leaned back in his chair with a whine. He was sitting in what looked like an interrogation room with Luke. It wasn't though, these rooms were built for private family visitation; or  **other** kinds of visits.

"How many times do we have to go over this?" It had already been 2 hours, he could recite every part of what was expected of him and everyone else for the hearing without even looking at the paper.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought your freedom was worth a few hours." Lucifer growled, clearly fed up with the boy. "How does Castiel put up with you?"

Dean let a smug grin cover his face as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and propping his chin on his palm. "Because I'm adorable." He wasn't expecting the file to smack him in the face, even though he should have, or Lucifer leaning closer to him.

"You're a headache." He stared back into green eyes, no sign of weakness or backing down. Finally Dean raised an eyebrow.

"You're not going to kiss me, right?"

"God no." Luke sighed, backing away to look over the papers one more time. "You're brother is more my type."

"You just keep your claws to yourself there, big guy." Dean answered quickly, his eyes becoming slits. He was pretty sure Luci was only joking, but still. The mention of Sam made his chest hurt. He missed his brother, but he wouldn't answer his calls. When he found out he started working for Crowley, Dean lost it. He even started planning to escape and murder that demon himself. It all seemed to be well though, so far, from what Gabby had told him.

"You'd have to worry more about Gabriel coming on to him than me." Lucifer said flat out, not even looking up from his papers.

"Gabriel?" Dean looked surprised. "What are you talking about?" Luke just gave him a secretive smile. Before Dean could throttle him for information, the door opened and Castiel walked in.

"Visiting hours are almost over." He stated calmly. He had been waiting for over an hour for Luke to be through, but even he was becoming impatient.

"Cassie, save me!" Dean quickly forgot what was being discussed at the sight of his favorite guard. "He has me trapped in this cage, the torture is unbearable."

"I am going to assume you are exaggerating." Cas said with a slight smile, accepting Dean's hug.

"Drama Queen..." Luke mumbled, packing his papers away and standing. "I will be back to go over this again. He had spent to last few weeks back in his town, making sure his assistance weren't destroying his business. He got so wrapped up, he nearly forgot Dean's hearing. He liked to take weeks to prepare, now he only had one. "So be ready for more  _torture_."

Dean let go of Castiel's side to salute. "Yes your bitchiness." Luke gave him a ridiculous stare.

"I'm the bitchy one?" He huffed, but walked by before either could respond, leaving the room.

Dean quickly turned back to Cas, smile on his face. "Isn't it your day off, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I would pay you a visit..." Cas suddenly felt nervous. Maybe Dean didn't care to see him for no reason. His worries were wiped away when Dean smiled widely and grabbed the collar of his shirt, backing him into the closest wall, and kissing him passionately. Cas loosely wrapped his arms around the others hips and sighed happily into their connected mouths.

"I've missed being alone with you." Dean whispered when he pulled back slightly for air.

"I-I've missed it as well..." Cas admitted, leaning his head against Dean's for a moment.

"Hey, look at me?" Dean asked lowly. Castiel slowly raised his eyes to look into the most beautiful green he'd ever seen. Normally eye contact wasn't something he desired, but he could stare into Dean's eyes all day.

"Your eyes are so fucking amazing." Dean smiled again, leaning forward to kiss him once more. Castiel pulled him closer, their hips connecting. Dean hummed a pleasant noise of surprise. Normally, if this was a woman, Dean would've already pressed her against the wall and picked her legs up around his hips. This, however, was not a woman and Castiel was freakin' heavy. There was no doubting this was a man he was making out with. Dean could feel the muscles under his shirt and the slight scratching of stubble on his face. He had no idea why he was so drawn to Cas, but this was not the time to question it; blood was currently going to another part of his body. He pressed his hips firmly to the dark haired man's and got rewarded with a moan and fingers digging into his lower back.

Oh yeah, he liked that.

"I...uh...I heard these rooms were originally built for  _private_  visits...To get...intimate." You know what Dean would enjoy? Sex. He hadn't went this long without getting laid since he started having sex. It was driving him nuts. The way Castiel's eyes sparked to life at that and his mouth connected back to Dean's, dominating him while he pushed the brunette backwards, was also driving him nuts.

"My brother...he is not here today." Cas said. Sebastian had only let Dean out of solitary a month ago.

"That is the sexiest thing you've ever said to me." Dean joked, but laughed when Castiel seemd to pause in confusion, and pulled him in for another kiss. Castiel leaned back and let Dean kiss his neck.

"How have you been feeling Dean? About the drugs, I mean..." Cas asked quietly, his eyes closed and enjoying the sucking and bites. Dean huffed, pulling up to look at him.

"Castiel, that is not appropriate sex talk, ask later." He grunted, starting to unbuckle the belt Cas was wearing.

"Heh, has it really been that long for you?" Castiel was amused at how frustrated Dean was becoming with his belt. He grabbed Dean's wrists after a moment, nervousness taking over his thoughts.

Dean looked up at him and smiled apologetically. "I'm being pushy again, aren't I?"

Castiel shook his head. "No...it's just...it's been awhile for me." He admitted. Without being in a drunken stupor, this all seemed too real and Cas wasn't sure if he could handle it.

"How long?" Dean asked gently.

Cas thought about it for a moment. "About...8 years." He nodded. Dean's eyes went wide in disbelief.

"Eight  **Years**...You haven't had- Why?  **How?**." How do you not have sex for that long?

Castiel sighed, but continued to tell the story he hadn't thought about in many years.

"When I was about your age...I met a man that made me feel...a way I hadn't before." Castiel started.

"First love?" Dean asked.

"I guess you could call it that." Cas wasn't sure if that was the correct word, but it seemed to fit. "He was in my martial arts class, and he was just starting out. I have been training since I was a child, thanks to my brothers and father. He took a liking to me, and I wasn't even aware of it in the beginning." Cas reached over to Dean, touching his face for a moment. Dean only smiled, kissing his palm. "He started to follow me everywhere, and he always said kind things to me. Before I knew it, I got used to him being around and even looked forward to seeing him."

"What happened?" Dean knew this story had to have a twist coming.

"...It turned out...It turned out that he didn't really have feelings for me." Cas hadn't talked about this in a long time, but it still stung. "He only wanted to have sex with me, which I stupidly let happen. After several nights together, he stopped coming around, or calling me. He acted like I didn't exist." Cas felt Dean's hand rub at his hips comfortingly as he continued. "When I confronted him, he laughed and said he only wanted me for my body and then he said, 'I could never seriously date someone like you, you can't even get a joke.'." Cas refused to look at Dean.

Dean was stuck between completely heartbroken and pissed off. How dare someone do that to another person, especially someone like Castiel? Hell no. He also felt shame, those prick's words were similar to his that night in the shower.

"I'm so fucking sorry..." Dean leaned his head on the other's shoulder and pulled him tighter.

"It wasn't your fault, why be sorry?" Castiel questioned. "Needless to say...I wasn't in a rush to 'fall in love' again." He sighed, leaning into Dean's chest.

"I'm not apologizing for that..." Dean's head was still buried in his shoulder. "Don't get me wrong, if I ever run into that bastard I am going to end up back in prison with a grinning mugshot." Castiel even laughed at that one. "I'm sorry for what I said to you...when I was in the showers and high. I didn't mean it, I swear. You're an amazing person Cassie...inside and out, and you don't ever deserve to be treated like that." He kissed his neck lovingly, pulling him tighter to his body if possible. "You deserve nothing but gentleness and love."

"...Do you love me?" Cas nearly whispered, not realizing how much that question terrified him until this moment. He felt like Dean wouldn't hurt him though. He couldn't explain it, but he felt connected to him in a deep way.

Dean lifted his head to look at Castiel, who stared back. "...Yes, I do, I think."

"You think?" Cas repeated, going to pull away but Dean held him firmly afraid he had said the wrong thing.

"I've never been in love before, so I don't have anything to compare it to. All I know is that when I am around you...I feel complete. I think about you as much as I do Sammy. Sometimes I can't eat or sleep without hearing from you..." Castiel put a hand over Dean's mouth, his ears reddening.

"I-I understand...I'm not mad Dean, I understand it can be confusing."

"Oh..." He immediately let go with an apologetic look. What the hell? He was never this clingy. Total turn off for sure. "Sorry."

Castiel leaned forward, kissing him softly then smiled. "I do care about you too, but I just don't know if I am ready for..."

"Hey, it's cool." Dean jumped in. "I can wait, I need to...read up on a few things anyway..." That was a lie, he had been reading up on things for months...Like 'How to sex with a guy'...He wasn't used to being the inexperienced one after all. Castiel smile was worth sexual frustration though. He could do it, not have sex...How hard could it be? He'd went this long.

The walk back to the cell was a quiet one, mostly because their was an on-duty guard present. After he locked Dean back into his cage, he left the two alone again.

"I should get back to the house..." He had a houseful tonight, and they would be waiting on him to eat dinner.

"Alright...Hey Cassie?" Dean called.

"Yes?"

"You know, I am not like that guy, right?" Dean maybe a lot of things, but he'd never lead someone on like that. Castiel smiled a genuine smile. "I wouldn't do something like that..."

"You are a better man than that, even if my brothers think otherwise." He reached a hand through the bars and cupped Dean's face. "I see you Dean, the real you, under all the pain, regret, addiction, fear, and anger...And I love who I see."

* * *

Gabriel wiped up the counter slowly and sighed, the place was dead, it was nearly ten at night. He was the only one currently working. Just a little longer and shift change would happen, he would be free all weekend. Not that, that really meant much...He would be spending all of Saturday at the Campus, signing up for fall classes; and Sunday was going to be him driving around town, looking for a decent apartment for him and Sam. Castiel had told them to stay as long as they needed, but he had a feeling Claire and Jimmy were going to be over a lot more often. He was getting weak, and it was already decided years ago that Claire would go to Castiel if anything happened to James. So those two were currently taking up the room that a seven year old was going to need.

They had saved up quite a bit in the passing months though, so at least they could afford a nice place. Maybe not too far from Castiel, he really liked the robot ninja, and so did Sam. He laughed quietly as he thought about Dean, they all knew he liked the man the most.

"Always sending him home with hickeys is a pretty good indicator." He mumbled to himself, amusement shining on his face. He still couldn't get over the fact that Dean liked a guy, he really should throw a party.

The bell for the entrance jingled, meaning someone had just entered. Gabriel picked up his pitcher of water and a glass. He turned to the customer with a smile in place. "What can I get...you?" Gabriel watched a man in a black, hooded jacket lock the front door. He flipped the 'Closed' sign around as well. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked worriedly, getting ready to make a run for it. The mysterious man didn't answer, instead he walked to each window and shut the blinds. "Hey, you in the hood being all stalkery, you have to the count of five to tell me what the hell is going on before I..."The water pitcher crashed to the ground along with the glass, when the man pulled his hood off. Gabe stared in shock at a face he never truly thought he'd see again.

"Hello Gabriel...Still full of that sass I see." John smiled at him like he always had, his eyes showing the same kindness he remembered, but it quickly hardened. "I need your help." He added the last part with more seriousness.

* * *

"You're the biggest cheater that ever cheated!" Jimmy yelled, swatting at a laughing Sam. The two were playing 'Mortal Kombat' once more while Claire colored them my little pony pictures. Castiel had gotten back and looked entirely too happy for someone who had been grocery shopping. He said he needed a shower, and he'd start dinner. Once food was served and eaten, and Sam also took a much needed shower, there was nothing left to do but send some 'quality' time in front of the TV.

"It isn't cheating!" Sam defended with another laugh.

"Pressing the same button repeatedly should be an illegal move, shouldn't it Cas? Cas?" James looked back at his brother and saw him focused in on the newspaper. "Really? You are such an old person..." Sam laughed again, pausing the game to go get his phone. He heard it ringing from the room for the second time.

He looked at the ID and frowned with confusion when the diner number popped up.

"...Hey Gabby, what's up?"

"Sam, listen to me..." The seriousness in his voice set alarm bells off in the teen's head. "Is Claire and James still there?"

"Y-yeah, why, what's wrong?" Sam swallowed.

"I need you to get Castiel and put him on the phone." Gabriel sounded stressed.

"What's going on Ga-"

"Sam, now!" He jumped at the snap but quickly ran into the living room.

"Castiel, Gabe needs to talk to you, it sound really important." Castiel glanced up at the worried youth and then grabbed the phone.

"Gabriel?" Cas asked.

"Cas! Get Sam and get away from James and Claire." Castiel's face became hard to read as he stood, pointing to Sam and then the door.

"What is going on?"

"There are people tailing Sam, very  **very**  dangerous people...It might get into a situation that is better left without a sick brother or young niece...Just get to the diner, I...I have someone here that can explain everything, and call Raphael to watch your house." Castiel was already texting his brother with his phone.

"What happened?" James asked, feeling the tension growing.

"It seems we have trouble following Sam...I have to take him to the diner, Raphael is coming here, so keep the doors locked." James stood up.

"Hey, I am not going to sit around here, I'm not useless yet." He argued and Castiel put his hand on his brother's arm.

"I am not saying you are, but think of your daughter..." Jimmy glanced at the little blonde, who was watching them nervously. He sighed, but quietly agreed.

"Be careful Casserole..." Cas nodded, walking out the door with Sam in toe.

"What did Gabriel say?" Sam asked when he slid into the passenger seat.

"That someone would explain to us what was going on when we got to the diner." Castiel noticed a car across the street that he couldn't recognize. When he started his engine, the car started too. He glared. "All we have to do...is make it there."

* * *

Hehe, I love cliff hangers.

John is back, yay?

'New' Characters in the next chapter as well. Things are getting serious.


	18. NOTE

Well...my computer decided to take a suicide jump from the roof of the car and directly onto the concrete below...

 

I lost everything. All the chapter updates for my older stories, pictures, and so on...

 

It bummed me out so much, I'd just lost my best friend of 18 years and now all of our recent photos...I ended up in a slump for a while, but eventually started typing new stories on my phone(still sucks). I hadn't tried to tackle my older stories because I had simply lost the motivation after losing those chapters. 

 

BUT...

 

I will be getting a brand new laptop in about 2 months time, 3 at the most, and I am finally ready to tackle my old stories! This being one of them. I had/have such high hopes for this fic. I'm really amazed more people haven't stopped following it, thinking it abandoned. I'm also very pleased.

 

Anyways, like I was saying, I am finally ready to finish this fic once and for all! As soon as I have that laptop in my...well...lap, I am going to bring this baby back to life!

 

I know you're probably tired of seeing me type promises with no results...So, if I don't have a new chapter up by May 15th of 2018 please email me at jghawks91@gmail to ask me "What the hell man?". You can also find me on kik messenger, username: JennHawks91.

I want nothing more than to finish up my three oldest works. 

 

I hope you guys are ready, because I am gonna make this story amazing!


End file.
